Guerra Estelar
by NoreHeartfiliaDragneel
Summary: El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se ve envuelto en una difícil batalla contra el gremio obscuro Oviblion, del cual una de sus integrantes es una fuerte maga estelar quien posee llaves aún más poderosas que las mismas llaves doradas. A partir de esto, Lucy y Natsu se verán envueltos en una lucha para salvar a Earthland y al Reino Estelar, así como sus sentimientos.
1. Piratas y Espíritus

Muy bien, hace mucho (en serio muuuucho) tiempo que no subía ningunahistoria aquí a fanfiction y es que, aun que no lo crean, he estado escribiendo esta historia por más de un año D; Sí, llevo bastante tiempo haciéndola xD jeje de hecho aún no la termino, pero ya esta casi completa, así que no se preocupen, no los dejaré a medias! :D (odio cuando algunos hacen eso :( ) por eso me tarde tanto en escribirla y decidirme a subirla... en fin, basta de explicaciones, vayamos a lo imporante xD  
>Este fanfic lo hice cuando anunciaron la pausa del anime (lloré tanto por ello T^T) así que se situaría más o menos después de la saga del torneo y la de Rogue del futuro, aunque sinceramente no tiene nada que ver ocn el curso de la historia xD es sólo la locura de su servidora la que escribe este fanfic :3 que por cierto, sería la historia más larga que he hecho hasta ahora, y la más completa (tiene mucho romance :3 y acción jaja)... Bueno, espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola :D<br>(_Los personajes aquí mencionados son, en su mayoría, propiedad de nuestro amado Mashima :3_)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Piratas y espíritus<strong>

La batalla en la que se encontraba el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se había tornado algo problemática. Esta vez habían tomado un trabajo donde sus enemigos eran unos simples piratas o, al menos, eso aparentaban a simple vista. En realidad era un gremio obscuro conocido como _Oblivion_ el cual estaba conformado por fuertes oponentes especializados en magia obscura.

Gray se encontraba luchando contra un tipo que hacía realidad sus propios pensamientos, mientras que el oponente de Erza hacía realidad las peores pesadillas de esta.

Natsu, con ayuda de Happy, se enfrentaba al oponente más fuerte: Jigsaw, un hombre fornido, de cabello largo y azul obscuro; sus ojos parecían dos agujeros negros, pues casi se podía sentir como si te absorbieran hacia aquella obscuridad. Además, él era el jefe de la organización, cuya magia controlaba y daba vida a los objetos la cual, además, era una magia prohibida.

Llevaban varios minutos peleando, pero Natsu no lograba hacerle ni un solo rasguño al capitán del barco ya que este repelía todos sus ataques y, lo peor del caso, es que el _Salamander _ya se encontraba exhausto. Sin embargo, esto no evitaba que lo siguiera intentando…

—¡Vamos a derrotarlo, Happy!

—¡Aye sir! — Comenzaron a volar directamente hacia Jigsaw, decididos a terminar con la batalla.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Un adolescente y su gato volador tratando de derrotarme? Qué buena broma, me hacen reír mucho. Sin embargo, es hora de terminar con esto — su faceta de risa malvada se volvió completamente sombría y macabra y sus ojos negros comenzaron a brillar. Las cuerdas y la madera del barco cobraron vida.

_—¡Karyuu no…! _¡Pero qué demo…!— Natsu no pudo terminar su ataque, una cuerda se enrolló a su alrededor y en el de Happy, evitando que este continuara volando. Así cayeron a cubierta y, como se esperaba, el _Dragon Slayer_ comenzó a marearse, quedando incapacitado para pelear.

Al parecer los malos iban ganando esta vez…

**. . .**

Por su parte, Lucy y Wendy, esta ultima junto con Charle, habían unido fuerzas para derrotar a Xena, una poderosa maga de espíritus estelares miembro de la tripulación. Esta poseía espíritus aún más difíciles de encontrar que los de las llaves doradas, las llaves _Ptolomeo_, lo cual tenía increíblemente asombrada y preocupada a Lucy_. _

— ¿En serio piensan que ustedes, mocosas, podrán derrotarme? ¡Já! No me hagan reír — decía la malvada maga estelar con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro.

Entonces mandó a _Cygnus_, uno de sus poderosos espíritus, al ataque. Este poseía la imagen de una joven bailarina de cabello azul marino, vestida con un leotardo negro, unas zapatillas y adornos de plumas en sus muñecas del mismo color. Era ágil y rápida, pero con movimientos tan delicados como su apariencia lo indicaba.

— ¡_Tenryū no Hōkō*_! — contraatacó Wendy siendo cargada por Charle, pero la bailarina lo esquivó como si nada.

— ¡Puerta del Carnero, ábrete! — gritó Lucy, invocando a Aries.

— ¡Sumimaseeeeeen!

Aries produjo una barrera de su lana rosa para obstruirle el paso a Cygnus, sin embargo esto no sirvió de nada. La obscura bailarina pasó como si nada en medio de las nubes rosadas golpeando directamente tanto a Aries como a Wendy y a Charle, las cuales recorrieron varios metros al recibir el impacto, provocando que la primera desapareciera.

— ¡Chicas! — gritó Lucy, mientras que corría a auxiliar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, unos ojos brillantes y rojos se interpusieron en su camino, sorprendiéndola.

— Será mejor que pongas más atención a la batalla, rubia tonta — dijo Xena, mientras le asestaba una bofetada. Lucy cayó inconsciente al suelo.

**. . .**

Gray y Erza habían acabado ya con sus enemigos, sin embargo, ambos terminaron tan cansados que no tenían más poder mágico ni fuerzas para moverse, sólo podían quedarse a observar asombrados cómo Natsu estaba siendo apaleado por Jigsaw, algo que jamás habían imaginado. Este daba golpes directos al _Dragon Slayer_, estaba llegando al punto de casi matarlo.

— ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Ugh! — gritaba Erza desesperada, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

— ¡Para! — decía Gray tirado en el suelo.

Natsu se encontraba casi inconsciente debido al mareo y a los golpes que estaba recibiendo pero, para su sorpresa, Jigsaw se había detenido al escuchar la voz de su asistente, Xena.

— Capitán, le traje un juguete para que se divierta antes de pasar al espectáculo principal — en su rostro se mostraba de nuevo su sonrisa diabólica y sus brillantes ojos rojo sangre. Estaba llena de entusiasmo, como un mounstro que espera la muerte de su víctima, y así era. Lanzó a Lucy, apenas consiente, justo en frente de Jigsaw.

— Oh, ya era hora mi querida Xena. Ya me había aburrido de jugar con este mocoso, no muestra ninguna expresión de miedo o desesperación. Creo que jugar con esta delicada muchacha será más interesante. — dijo, mientras tomaba a Lucy de su cabello.

— ¡Lucy! — gritaron al unísono Gray y Erza.

— Déjala…— gimió Natsu

— ¿Eh? ¿Aún sigues con vida? Veo que eres un hueso duro de roer, eso es bueno, así podrás presenciar el final de tu amiga.

— ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Si te atreves a tocarla juro que te mato! — gritó furioso Natsu amenazándolo.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Jigsaw hizo que un par de cuerdas ataran los pies y manos de Lucy y otra más se enrollara alrededor de su cuello. Esta quedó flotando a la vista de todos, lo cual le permitió ver la verdadera magnitud de la batalla.

— Chicos…

La maga estelar no sabía qué hacer, el ver la condición en que se encontraban sus amigos la dejó impresionada, su mente se puso en blanco y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como cascadas.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que yo quería! Ver esa expresión de desesperación, miedo, ansiedad… sabía que tú serías un buen juguete para entretenerme — comenzó a apretar poco a poco la cuerda que rodeaba el cuello de la maga estelar y dejó soltar una risa malvada.

— ¡Ugh!

— ¡LUCY! — gritó desesperado Gray,— ¡Demonios!— no podía moverse para tratar de protegerla.

— ¡DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS! — gritó Natsu, mientras se levantaba lentamente y asumía una pose prepotente — ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO A LUCY!

— Na… Nat…su— trató de nombrarlo la maga estelar.

Con los ojos llenos de ira, el cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a rodearse de las llamas más brillantes y calientes que jamás se habían visto y pronto logró entrar en _Dragon Force_ rodeado, a su vez, de rayos. Jigsaw se sorprendió al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un gran dragón rojo aproximándose hacía él.

_— ¡Karyuu… no… Kenkaku*! _

— ¡Pero qué….! — Jigsaw sólo sintió cómo una espada ardiente en llamas atravesó su cuerpo y este caía inerte en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco. Su poder mágico desapareció, dejando a Lucy libre.

**. . .**

Debido a que se encontraba flotando, la maga estelar caía en picada hacia la cubierta del barco, pero Natsu la detuvo atrapándola en sus brazos.

— Nat…su — Lucy entreabrió los ojos, mirando fijamente el rostro de su salvador.

— ¡Ya estás a salvo Lucy! — dijo este con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Hai! — dijo, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Pero aquel momento tan emotivo fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor.

— ¡CAPITÁN JIGSAW, NO! — Xena, corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su capitán. Sus ojos mostraban una rabia contenida inmensa, sus dientes rechinaban, tenía la mandíbula apretada para ahogar sus gritos de coraje y desesperación.

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron atónitos ante aquella situación, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Todo cambió cuando la obscura Xena volteó y miró fijamente hacia donde estaban…

— ¡Tú! — apuntó, con el dedo tembloroso, al _Dragon Slayer _— ¡Tú mataste al capitán! Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar…— sus ojos rojos ahora daban más miedo que nunca— ¡TE MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO!... ¡Puerta de la serpiente de cien cabezas, ábrete! ¡_Hydra_!

De pronto, un inmenso círculo mágico apareció justo debajo de sus pies. Natsu tomó de nuevo a Lucy y se apartaron del portal. De este comenzaron a emerger, una tras otra, enormes cabezas de serpiente, semejantes a las de un dragón.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante aquél mounstro, inclusive Erza que había presenciado todo, se quedó sin palabras. Jamás se habían enfrentado a un ser como ese.

— Aquí será tu tumba y la de tus amigos, Natsu Dragneel… ¡HYDRA, ATACA!

Una docena de cabezas se dirigió hacia el _Dragon Slayer_, este apenas pudo esquivarlo debido a que aún tenía a Lucy en sus brazos.

— ¡Natsu, bájame! ¡Si me sigues cargando te matarán! —le gritó Lucy desesperada.

— ¡Claro que no Lucy! Aunque quisiera, no tengo tiempo para dejarte en un lugar seguro, por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer, sólo confía en mí. — sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Natsu tenía esa mirada de determinación que lo caracterizaba, la maga estelar se dio cuenta de ello…

— ¡OK! Pero déjame ayudarte…— Lucy buscaba desesperada en su llavero— ¡Aquí está!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Puerta del arquero, ábrete! ¡Sagitario!

_— Moshi, Moshi_— Sagitario apareció sobre una de las tantas cabezas de serpiente.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer Lucy? — preguntó interesado Natsu, esquivando todavía aquellas feroces fauces que iban tras ellos.

— Sagitario, tira una flecha a la mano de aquella mujer de pelo obscuro, intenta no lastimarla mucho… ¡Cuento contigo!

— Con mucho gusto, _Moshi Moshi_

— Sagitario tomó una de sus flechas y tomándose poco tiempo en apuntar la lanzó, dando justo en el blanco.

— ¡Argh! — Xena soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir cómo la flecha hizo un corte en su mano, la cual dejó ir la llave que tenía en ese momento. Gracias a ello, Hydra desapareció.

— ¡Muy bien hecho Sagitario!¡Arigato! — le dijo Lucy.

— Fue un placer, _Moshi Moshi_— este desapareció en una pequeña nube.

— ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN! — Xena sacó otra de sus llaves de color obscuro, pero Natsu la detuvo antes de que pudiera invocar a otro de sus temibles espíritus.

_— ¡__Karyuu no Hokou*! _

El ataque del _Dragon Slayer _golpeó directamente contra la maga estelar, esta ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivarlo.

Cuando las llamas se desvanecieron, Natsu y Lucy se acercaron al lugar. Se dieron cuenta de que no había ni un pequeño rastro de aquella psicótica mujer, al parecer, todo había terminado.

**. . .**

— ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? — preguntó Natsu, todavía muy excitado por aquella ardiente pelea.

— No tan bien, pero seguimos completos— mencionó Gray, mientras se acercaba a él— pensé que te iban a hacer pedacitos ojos puntiagudos…

— ¿Qué dijiste cubito de hielo? — sin duda era una declaración de guerra...

— ¡Basta de pelear! — ordenó Erza

— ¡HAI! — pronunciaron ambos magos fingiendo, al mismo tiempo, llevarse bien muy a su estilo, aunque Natsu terminó noqueado de nuevo por el movimiento del barco en el que aún se encontraban.

— ¡Lucy-san! ¡Natsu-san! ¡Estuvieron geniales!

— ¡Wendy!— Lucy corrió a abrazarla, sentía que por su culpa la joven _Dragon Slayer_ había salido herida— qué bueno que te encuentras bien, estaba muy preocupada.

— Estoy bien Lucy-san. — la joven dejó derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

— Pensé que no íbamos a poder salir de esta — dijo Charle un poco indignada mientras se acercaba caminando con sus pequeñas patitas.

— ¡Yo sabía que Natsu y Lucy podrían salvarnos! — aseguró Happy, con un enorme pez en su boca.

— ¡¿Tienes tiempo para comer pero no para ayudar a tus amigos?! — le reclamó Charle

— Nob, Nadba de esob… — tragó su bocado y prosiguió con una cara de felicidad que sólo un gato podría tener— es sólo que, cuando ese temible hombre me ató terminé cayendo y me desmayé. Cuando desperté pensé que estaba en el paraíso, rodeado de tantos pescados y…¡uuuaaaaah! — Happy terminó volando por los aires gracias a la patada que Charle hizo el favor de darle.

— No quiero oír más de eso — la gatita sólo frunció más en entrecejo.

— Me sorprendió mucho tu táctica Lucy, bien pensado— dijo Erza.

— Arigatou— la mencionada se ruborizó un poco, jamás le habían dicho eso.

— Por nada — contestó Erza— ¡muy bien chicos! Es hora de ir por la recompensa y volver al gremio.

— ¡Hai! — contestaron todos al unísono y emprendieron el retorno, Gray cargaba a Natsu, ya que este seguía mareado.

Lucy iba detrás de todos, pero se detuvo, algo la llamaba. Regresó al lugar donde se supone había estado Xena por última vez, removió un poco los escombros y se encontró con una llave negra, cuya cabeza estaba adornada por tres serpientes.

— Hydra…— mencionó para sí misma Lucy mientras la tomaba.

— ¿Sucede algo Lucy? — preguntó Gray.

— ¡No, nada! Volvamos al gremio — dijo sonriente mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

_  
><strong>Glosario<strong>:

*Rugido del Dragón del cielo

*Cuerno Espada del Dragón de Fuego

*Rugido del Dragón de Fuego

* * *

><p>Bien, como dije antes, esta es un historia en la cual llevo mucho tiempo trabajando x) y espero que la sigan semana a semana :D Planeo subir un capítulo cada lunes, así que si les gustó o tienen curiosidad por saber qué es lo que sigue y si les gusta mucho el romance, no duden en estar atentos :3 jeje<br>Si gustan pueden dejar Reviews aquí abajito :B jaja Gracias por leer, nos vemos! :D


	2. Promesa

Bien es lunes y, como les prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia :) espero que les guste,, trate de hacerlo lo mas divertida posible para que no se les hiciera tan larga y tediosa x) jeje Por cierto, si encuentran cierta relación en la historia que estoy escribiendo y la saga de relleno actual del anime (el de los espíritus estelares) prometo que esta es una historia 100% mía, Mashima es el copión xD jaja en todo caso no creo que sean iguales xD jaja

En fin, en el capítulo de hoy veremos un poco de nalu, acompañado de ciertos toques de otras parejas, con un poco de humor y misterio... Bueno, sin más que decir espero que les guste :3

_Algunos de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima :3 (si fueran míos hace mucho que Natsu y Lucy estarían juntos e.e)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Promesa<strong>

Después de que Wendy curara sus heridas y de ir a reclamar su recompensa, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail emprendió el regreso a casa, sin embargo durante todo el camino, que duró varios días, se sintió un aura algo pesada que para Wendy no era nada cómoda…

— Eh, Charle— la mencionada se acercó un poco para oír lo que quería decirle su compañera. Wendy comenzó a hablar en voz baja— ¿No sientes el ambiente un poco tenso? ¿A qué crees que se deba?

— Sí un poco, creo. Pero acabamos de regresar de una misión muy complicada, eso es normal. — trató de tranquilizarla un poco la _exceed._

— Tienes razón— contestó Wendy, no muy convencida.

Eso era de suponerse, cada miembro del equipo estaba perdido en su propio mundo. Desde que habían abandonado el barco donde llevaron a cabo la misión, Erza se veía aún más seria que de costumbre, Lucy no mostraba el entusiasmo de siempre que tanto la caracterizaba, Gray se notaba algo molesto y reflexivo pero, lo más raro en él, era que en ningún momento había intentado quitarse la ropa y caminar semidesnudo por el bosque en que transitaban, inclusive a Natsu se le notaba muy apagado y pensativo algo muy, pero MUY, raro en él, el único normal era Happy, el cual seguía comiendo muy feliz uno de los muchos pescados que guardó de aquel incidente.

Después de un día entero de caminata lograron llegar sanos y salvos a la ciudad de Magnolia, como esperaban, todo seguía igual que siempre. Las calles llenas de gente sonriendo, el sonido de las campanas de la catedral, el delicioso aroma de las flores combinada con el rico olor de la comida en los restaurantes llenos de gente que, curiosamente, no llamaron la atención de Natsu. Ciertamente seguía siendo la misma ciudad de la que habían partido, por fin podían sentirse en casa.

Pronto llegaron hasta la entrada principal del gremio y se dispusieron a entrar, a excepción de Lucy…

— ¡Chicos, yo iré a casa primero a tomar un baño!, después vendré a saludar a todos— gritó la maga estelar mientras se alejaba despidiéndose agitando su mano y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

— Está bien Lucy, hasta luego— le respondió Erza, antes de entrar al gremio.

— ¡Hasta Luego Lucy-san!— se despidió Wendy.

— Esa era una sonrisa falsa, ¿No es así? — observó Gray.

— Sí, más falsa no pudo haberla hecho— dijo Natsu con un semblante muy serio.

**. . .**

En cuanto Natsu y los demás entraron al gremio fueron recibidos con calidez. Todo seguía como siempre, Fairy Tail no había cambiado ni un poco: Cana estaba bebiendo litros y litros de cerveza, Wakabe y Macao igual de pervertidos, Elfman siendo un gran hombre, etc, etc. El equipo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la barra donde siempre estaba atendiendo Mirajane.

— ¡Okaeri nasai! Ya los extrañábamos, las cosas siempre están muy tranquilas por aquí cuando no están jeje— dijo Mira sonriente.

— Tadaima— contestaron Natsu y Gray recostándose en la barra, Mira se les quedó observando algo extrañada.

— Tadaima — saludó Erza— Mira, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el maestro en estos momentos?

— Creo que está en su oficina.

— Gracias — sin decir nada más, la pelirroja continúo su camino hacia donde se encontraba el viejo Makarov.

— Parece que fue un largo viaje— comentó Mirajane

— Sí, y una ardua batalla, pfff— mencionó Gray, Natsu seguía serio.

— Nos costó un poco de trabajo, pero al final Natsu-san y Lucy-san pudieron terminar con esos terribles piratas— comentó Wendy

— Era de esperarse, Natsu y Lucy trabajan muy bien cuando están juntos, podría decirse que se complementan perfectamente el uno al otro — dijo sonriendo Mira.

— Tienes razón jeje…— mencionó Wendy— ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde está Charle? No la he visto desde que entramos, creo que tengo que ir a buscarla, si no se molestará conmigo.

— Está bien Wendy-chan, nos vemos.

Mientras que la _Dragon Slayer _del cielo se alejaba en búsqueda de su compañera _exceed_, unos pasos se acercaban a la parte de la barra donde el mago de hielo y el _Salamnder_ se encontraban, unos más rápidos que otros.

— ¡Gray-sama! — la maga de agua se acercó dando grandes saltos de felicidad al ver que su amado al fin había regresado.

— Oh, hola Juvia— saludó desanimado el mago de hielo.

— ¿Uh? Gray-…sama, ¿le pasa algo?— Juvia pensaba que, sin duda, algo no andaba bien.

— ¡Natsu! Qué bueno que ya regresaron.

Los segundos pasos que habían escuchado pertenecían a la hermana pequeña de Mirajane y Elfman, Lissana. Mostraba una cara de satisfacción al ver que Natsu se encontraba sano y salvo, pero pudo darse cuenta del estado en que se hallaba su amigo.

— Natsu, ¿pasa algo? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Uh?

— ¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!— sin darle tiempo a responder, Natsu se levantó de repente y se dio cuenta de que Happy se acercaba volando a toda velocidad, aterrizando frente a él — ¡Natsu! ¡Auxilio!

— ¿Qué ocurre Happy? — preguntó Lissana

— ¡Un mounstro viene por mí!

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron al unísono

De pronto una sombra se acercaba poco a poco a ellos, Happy optó por esconderse detrás de Natsu.

— ¡Tú, gato azul con alas, ven acá! — para su sorpresa era Gajeel quien perseguía a su amigo _exceed_, aunque ninguno de los dos magos entendían la razón.

— ¡Te dije que no lo haría! —gritaba Happy desesperado emprendiendo el vuelo— ¡para eso tienes a Lily!

— ¡Vamos, sólo necesito que te pongas algo!

— Gajeel, ¡¿Qué demonios planeas hacer con Happy?!— preguntó Natsu alzando la voz, el nombrado se detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué te importa cerebro de flama?!

— ¿Qué dijiste? — una venita saltó en la frente de Natsu

— ¡Lo que oíste! — contestó molesto Gajeel

— ¡Ahora verás!

Como era de esperarse, Natsu y Gajeel comenzaron a pelear dentro del gremio, sólo se podían ver sus cabezas a través del polvo que levantaban de vez en cuando. Pronto llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Gray.

— ¡Chicos!… ¡Chicos!… —el mago de hielo estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Hey, par de tontos!¡Dejen de hacer alboroto!...¡_Ice make lance!_ — dicho esto, congeló al par de _Dragon Slayers_, pero no los detuvo por mucho tiempo, Natsu derritió el hielo con sus flamas.

— ¿Qué te crees ojos caídos? — le reclamó este.

— ¿Por una vez podrían estarse en pa…— Gray no pudo terminar la frase, una patada voladora de Gajeel lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya me hicieron enojar! — grito el mago de hielo.

De pronto todo el Gremio se vio envuelto en una de sus comunes "peleas amistosas", cosa que a muchos agradó, hacía tiempo que no formaban parte de una.

— Es bueno que hayan recuperado sus ánimos, ¿no es así? — comentaba Mirajane a Juvia y a Lissana.

— Hai… — contestaron al unísono, pero sin mucho ánimo.

Mientras, Happy aprovechó el alboroto para escabullirse y escaparse de su perseguidor. Pronto llegó al jardín y decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos por un rato. El clima era tan fresco y el lugar tan relajante que rápidamente se quedó dormido.

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, Erza había decidido ir en busca del maestro Makarov para resolver unas cuantas dudas que tenía acerca de la misión que habían tomado pues, para ella, algo no estaba bien.

Subió las escaleras y recorrió un largo pasillo cubierto con una gran alfombra roja hasta llegar al último cuarto, en el cual se encontraba la oficina del maestro. Tras toparse con la puerta dio unos pequeños golpecitos a esta.

— Adelante — se escuchó la solemne voz del maestro desde el interior de la habitación.

— Perdone la intromisión maestro— Erza se introdujo en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta que había tras ella.

— ¡Oh! Con que al fin regresaron, ¡Bienvenida! —dijo Makarov con una notable sonrisa — ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

— Algo complicada, pero al final logramos vencerlos, aunque…— aquí venía una de las partes que tanto había tenido preocupada a la Scarlet— …Maestro, ¿Usted sabía que aquellos hombres formaban parte de un gremio obscuro?

— ¿Qué? — la sonrisa que había mantenido Makarov todo ese tiempo había desaparecido de su rostro, entonces prosiguió— No, no tenía idea. De haberlo sabido no les hubiera autorizado hacer un trabajo tan peligroso, ¿Cuál era el nombre del gremio?

_— Oblivion_

Al escuchar ese nombre, los ojos del maestro se notaron sorprendidos. Erza pudo constatar que algo andaba mal como para que Makarov mostrara esa expresión, entonces continuó:

— Maestro, ¿Algo anda mal, no es así? —

El viejo sólo asintió.

— El Consejo se había hecho cargo de desintegrar hace tiempo a ese gremio obscuro, debido a que practicaban magia prohibida. Sin embargo, lo que no se dio a conocer en aquel entonces es que algunos de sus integrantes habían escapado, pero no se sabía nada sobre su paradero. — completó.

— Ah…

— Hay algo más que te tiene preocupada, ¿no?

— A decir verdad, fueron duros oponentes. Gray y yo derrotamos a unos integrantes, mientras que Natsu logró vencer al capitán Jigsaw, y luchó junto con Lucy para derrotar a su asistente, una maga estelar llamada Xena…

Nuevamente, los ojos del maestro se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre, era tal su sorpresa que, inclusive, había tirado la silla donde se encontraba sentado al pararse bruscamente.

— Dime, ¿En serio terminaron con ella?

— Eso parece, pero no encontramos rastros de ella después de que Natsu le lanzara su ataque. No mencioné esto a los demás para no alarmarlos, pero no creo que haya sido el fin de la batalla.

— Tienes toda la razón Erza… — el maestro se tranquilizó, reacomodó la silla que había tirado y tomó asiento de nuevo, tomando una actitud solemne— Esa mujer está loca y, no sólo eso, también es muy astuta, no la iban a vencer así de fácil, de seguro encontró la forma de escapar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos maestro?

Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que aparezca por sí sola, no vale la pena iniciar una brigada de búsqueda si ni siquiera tenemos una pequeña pista de dónde se encuentra. Dices que Natsu y Lucy la "vencieron" ¿no?

— Así es.

— Diles que anden con cuidado, esa mujer está demente y no acepta las derrotas. De seguro querrá obtener su venganza. Todos debemos estar preparados.

— En seguida se los haré saber maestro. Con permiso.

Tras aquella larga charla con Makarov y haciendo una reverencia, Erza salió del cuarto dirigiéndose de nuevo al salón principal, encontrándose con la escena de la "pelea amistosa" que se estaba llevando a cabo.

**. . .**

— ¡Nee Mira-san! — gritaba Levy debido a todo el alboroto que había dentro del gremio.

— ¡¿Me llamaste Levy-chan?! — preguntaba de la misma forma la maga.

— ¡Hai!... ¡¿No ha venido Lu-chan por aquí?!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no tenemos leche aquí! — era tanto el ruido que se percibía en el lugar que una conversación normal no se podía llevar a cabo…

— ¡No! ¡Te pregunté que si no has visto a Lu-chan!

— ¡No gracias! ¡Ya tomé una ducha!

La maga peliazul por fin había llegado a su límite, tanto ruido la ponía de malas, así que no se podía contener más. Con una venita saltando en su frente gritó:

— ¡Gajeel!¡Detente ahora mismo!

El mencionado y todo el gremio dejó lo que estaba haciendo debido al grito furioso de la McGarden, esta sólo volteó otra vez a donde estaba Mirajane e hizo de nuevo la pregunta, esta vez sin levantar la voz.

— Mira-san, ¿No ha venido Lucy?

— No, no la he visto desde que el equipo de Natsu regresó

— Oh…—dijo desilusionada Levy

— ¡Oh, es verdad! — el grito de Natsu se hizo presente— ¡Lucy! — entonces salió corriendo del gremio.

— ¡Eh, Natsu! — gritó Gray, quien iba a salir detrás de él, pues sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero una patada voladora de Gajeel lo detuvo de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas cubo de hielo? ¡Tú y yo no hemos terminado! — con esto consiguió que la batalla siguiera su curso.

— ¡Gajeel! — le reclamó Levy

— Maldito— musitó el mago de hielo mientras caía noqueado al piso.

— ¡Gray-sama!— mientras tanto, Juvia se apresuró a ayudar a su amado.

. . .

— Aaaaah…— suspiraba cierta maga estelar mientras iba de regreso a su departamento—…que batalla tan difícil aunque curiosamente, esta vez pudimos conservar la recompensa completa.

Lucy recorría el típico camino hacia su casa por la orilla del río, se le notaba seriamente pensativa. Algo la tenía muy preocupada desde aquella pelea contra la maga obscura de espíritus celestiales. Sin lugar a duda, aquella loca y escalofriante mujer usaba a sus espíritus como armas, cosa que a Lucy no le parecía nada adecuado pues, para ella, eran seres vivos que también sienten y piensan, unos valiosos amigos a los cuales debía tratar con la delicadeza y el respeto que se merecen.

Debido a que estaba más que perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató del hecho de que el ambiente a su alrededor estaba trastornándose, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Pero qué…?

La puerta de entrada y la fachada del edificio no eran las mismas de siempre, eran muy similares a las de un castillo. Ante tal imagen, la maga estelar se frotó los ojos, como si acabara de despertar. Tras esto, la gran fachada del castillo desapareció.

— Rayos, debo de estar muy cansada. Tomaré un refrescante baño y luego me iré a la cama.

Después de echarle la culpa a la fatiga, la Heartfilia entró a su hogar y cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie lograra entrar, aunque sabía que esto no servía de nada con los amigos que se cargaba. Continuó su camino hasta el baño para tomar su tan anhelada ducha.

— ¡Ah! Qué bien se siente estar limpia después de tanto agotamiento…

El vapor del agua caliente se hacía presente. Lucy al fin se podía sentir relajada, todos esos pensamientos tan agobiantes de habían ido con el agua que corrió por las tuberías al momento de destapar la bañera para salir de esta. La rubia se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió hacia su tocador.

Sobre el mueble había dejado su llavero, al cual había adherido aquella llave de color negro que había encontrado en el lugar donde pelearon contra Xena, la malvada maga estelar. La tomó entre sus manos y se le quedó observando fijamente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

— ¡Na…Na… Na…Natsu! — como suponía, ponerle llave a la puerta no servía de nada— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Dónde está Happy?

— De seguro se quedó en el gremio… dime, ¿Qué esa no era la llave de aquella mujer loca llamada Hiena?

— Xena — lo corrigió Lucy— sí, así es. La tomé antes de venir.

— Pero ¿Qué no es mala? Contiene magia obscura ¿no?

— No necesariamente… — la cara de Lucy se había tornado seria nuevamente, pero con una mirada compasiva.

— Lucy, ¿Qué tienes? Desde que regresamos de esa misión has estado muy callada.

— ¿Ah sí? Gomen Gomen… — dijo con una disimulada sonrisa— …es sólo que, pensaba que estas llaves eran un mito.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que son un mito?, tienes una en tu mano— estaba logrando confundir al cabeza hueca de Natsu.

— Sí, y nunca pensé que sucedería, pero todas las personas, inclusive los magos estelares más experimentados, aseguraban que las llaves _Ptolomeo_ no existían, pero aquí tengo la prueba de que sí.

— ¿Llaves _Ptolomeo_? — preguntó interesado el _Dragon Slayer_

— Sí. Reciben su nombre gracias al mago que dio nombre y vida a estas constelaciones y, por lo tanto, a los espíritus que residen en estas. Fue uno de los primeros magos estelares de los que se tiene registro. Estas llaves pueden ser aún más poderosas que las llaves doradas y muy peligrosas ya que…

— ¿En serio? ¡Sugoiiii! — Natsu la interrumpió mostrando su gran emoción — ¿Cuántas se supone que son?

— No estoy muy segura pero creo que, al igual que las llaves doradas, son doce.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi! ¡Sugoi!— Natsu le arrebató la llave de sus manos a Lucy— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué es de color negro?

— ¡A eso iba antes de que me interrumpieras!... — la maga estelar tomó de nuevo la llave— …como estaba diciendo, son muy peligrosas, ya que dependen completamente de su portador.

— Oooooh…— el _Dragon Slayer _se había quedado en blanco

— Aaaaah — suspiró la maga estelar — te lo explico… Estas llaves toman su poder, fuerza y apariencia de acuerdo al tipo de corazón que posean los magos con que hagan el contrato. La llave que tengo en estos momentos se llama _Hydra_, y Xena utilizó una llave en nuestra batalla llamada _Cygnus_, el Cisne; ambos tenían una apariencia sombría y obscura, debido a que el corazón de Xena estaba lleno de maldad… — la cara de Lucy entristeció, Natsu se dio cuenta de ello.

— Lucy, ¿Por qué no haces un contrato con _Hydra_? Sé que sería un gran aliado. — sugirió el _Dragon Slayer._

— Yo… no sé si tenga el poder suficiente…

— Sí lo tienes, confía en mí— dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hizo sonrojar a la maga estelar

— Ok, aquí voy… a ver, ¿Cómo lo dijo ella?... — después de un poco de hacer memoria, por fin lo recordó—…¡Oh sí! Era: ¡Puerta de la serpiente de cien cabezas, ábrete! ¡Hydra!

— De pronto, un círculo mágico de color morado apareció debajo de sus pies, de este emergían las cabezas de las serpientes una tras otra, aunque esta vez no eran tan gigantes como las del barco pues se adaptaron al tamaño de la habitación donde se encontraban.

— ¡Wuuuooo! — Natsu se quedó observando fijamente a Hydra como un niño pequeño viendo juguetes a través de un aparador pero, al parecer, a esta no le hizo mucha gracia y le lanzó una feroz mordida. Por fortuna el _Salamander_ logró esquivarla. —Sí que eres un chico rudo, me agradas. Lucy, ¿Qué esperas para hacer el contrato?

Pero la maga estelar no se movía, estaba como petrificada ante aquel ser. No dejaba de observar esa docena de cabezas de serpiente unidas a un mismo cuerpo sostenido en cuatro patas, lleno de grandes y duras escamas de color negro. Además, estaba siendo hipnotizada por aquellos ojos de reptil de color verde brillante que no la dejaban de observar ni un solo segundo.

— …cy…ucy… Lucy…¡Hey Lucy! — Natsu la sacó de su trance— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí… ok, aquí vamos. Bien Hydra, encantada de conocerte— las cabezas comenzaron a posar toda su atención en la maga estelar, esto la puso nerviosa—…etto —aclaró su garganta—quería saber si estás dispuesto a hacer equipo conmigo, ¿qué te parece?

Las cabezas de aquel ser comenzaron a emitir silbidos, parecía que hablaban unas con otras. Varios minutos después llegaron a un acuerdo, todas las cabezas asintieron en señal de aceptación al contrato.

— ¿Aceptas? ¡Genial! — grito feliz Lucy— ¿Qué días estás disponible?

Una sola cabeza comenzó a silbar de nuevo.

— Dice que siempre que la necesites te dará su apoyo, sólo tienes que llamarlo— tradujo Natsu

— Genial, muchas gracias— dijo Lucy sonriendo— Espera, Natsu…¡¿Desde cuándo entiendes a las serpientes?!

— Bueno, no son muy diferentes a los dragones— Natsu no le había tomado importancia a aquella observación

Después de despedirse de su nueva propietaria, Hydra regresó al mundo celestial. La llave que antes era negra se volvió de color blanco y, en lugar de tener las serpientes en la cabeza de la llave, una sola se enrollaba en el cuello de esta. Sin duda, un estilo más bonito que el anterior. Lucy sonreía como desde hace mucho no lo había hecho.

— Esa sonrisa sincera me gusta más— comentó Natsu.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— Cuando te despediste de nosotros antes de regresar a tu casa sonreíste, pero no lo hacías de verdad.

— Oh, lo siento. Estaba preocupada por la llave; además, sentía que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Todos estaban muy serios, inclusive tu.

— Oh sí, sobre eso…— la cara sonriente de Natsu se puso seria de inmediato— …Estaba molesto conmigo mismo en ese momento por no poder cumplir una promesa que había hecho…

— ¿Uh? ¿Cuál promesa? — preguntó Lucy curiosa

— La que hice con Eclair…

El escuchar el nombre de su amiga ponía a Lucy algo sentimental, cosa que a Natsu se le hacía difícil afrontar.

— ¿De qué promesa hablas? — dijo la maga estelar con la voz algo entrecortada.

— Hummmm… Le prometí…— en ese momento, el _Dragon Slayer _tragó saliva y sus mejillas se sonrojaron —… bueno, mejor dicho, ella te confió a mí. Se supone que no debería dejar que te hicieran daño. Sin embargo, aquellas lágrimas que dejaste salir estaban llenas de dolor…— hizo una pequeña pausa y la tomó de la mano—… de ahora en adelante sólo quiero verte llorar de felicidad.

— Lucy se estremeció al escuchar aquello, nunca se imaginó que el cabeza hueca de Natsu le dijera tan bellas palabras, inclusive sus mejillas se tornaron de un bello color rosado.

— Y… otra cosa… — comenzó a decir Natsu, algo nervioso— …¡Quiero hacerte una promesa a ti!

— ¿Eh? — dijo Lucy, frotándose los ojos para secar las lágrimas que se habían escapado. Para su sorpresa, el _Dragon Slayer _tomó lugar justo enfrente de ella, arrinconándola entre el tocador y el cuerpo de este— Na… ¿Natsu? — comenzó a sentir sus mejillas muy calientes, sabía que estaba peor que el color de un tomate.

— Lucy— dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos— te prometo que siempre, sin importar lo que pase, te protegeré. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño y, mucho menos, que te hagan llorar.

— La cercanía entre sus cuerpos era tan poca que Lucy se sentía a punto de desmayar. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, la maga estelar cerró sus ojos esperando el roce de sus labios, sin embargo…

— Hime-sama— apareció repentinamente Virgo, interrumpiendo el momento.

— Vi… Vi… Vi… ¡Virgo!— gritó Lucy mientras lanzaba a Natsu con un golpe, este quedó tirado en el piso, semiconsciente.

— Tenemos problemas.

— ¿Eh? — respondieron Natsu y Lucy al unísono.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por hoy :) saben, me divertí mucho escribiendo este episodio, no solo por la situación de Natsu y Lucy (es muy fácil trabajar con ellos en situaciones divertidas xD) si no también por la pequeña pelea del gremio jaja xD trate de describir lo mejor posible las imágenes que aparecieron en mi mente cuando lo estaba escribiendo x)<p>

¿Qué será lo que Virgo quiere decir a Lucy y a Natsu?¿las especulaciones de Erza serán correctas? ¿Habrá aun mas situaciones románticas y empalagosas? todo eso y mas en el siguiente capítulo! ;) nos vemos! Dejen reviews :D (pero no sean tan malos porfavor u.u jaja)


	3. Amores ¿Correspondidos?

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? jeje bueno, como cada lunes, aquí les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta historia jeje :3 hoy tendrán un poco de todo, ya verán por qué jajaja En realidad ya no tengo nada más que decir aquí, así que nos vemos al final de este capi xD Por cierto, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, son un amor! 3 jeje Espero disfruten este capítulo! :3  
><em>(La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia<em> _son propiedad de Mashima-sensei, que por cierto, nos dejó con la emoción a flote en el capi del manga de hoy e.e jaja)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Amores… ¿Correspondidos?<strong>

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? — preguntó Erza al toparse con la batalla en escena que se llevaba a cabo en el gremio.

— Lo de siempre, peleas amistosas— contestó Mirajane sonriendo.

— ¿Quién la inició esta vez?

— Ya sabes, Natsu… aunque ahora fue con ayuda de Gajeel, y después se les unió Gray.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Natsu? Necesito comentarle algo.

— Creo que debe estar en casa de Lucy. Son muy unidos ¿No crees?

— Si — sonrió Erza— "_Creo que se los diré después, no quiero interrumpir nada_" — pensó.

La Scarlet comenzó a observar un poco más detalladamente la escena. Veía cómo Wendy, Charle y Lissana se escondían debajo de una mesa para no salir lesionadas, Juvia estaba al lado de Gray, cuidando de que nada de los objetos que pasaran volando le cayeran encima mientras este se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. Sin duda todo era un caos, inclusive la más cuerda del gremio, Levy, se encontraba discutiendo justo en medio del alboroto con Gajeel, mientras Pantherlily trataba de calmarlos. Acostumbrada a tales escenas, Erza decidió continuar su camino.

— Luego nos vemos Mira, iré a Fairy Hills a…—

Pero la maga no pudo terminar la frase, una botella perdida le había dado en la frente, haciendo que cayera al suelo. De repente, un aura obscura rodeó a la peliroja, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como los de un demonio y una vena comenzó a saltarse en su frente, inclusive parecía que cuernos habían brotado a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sin duda, ver enojada a Erza era lo último que alguien del gremio querría presenciar.

— ¡BASTA YA! — gritó. En aquel momento la imagen de la maga parecía mil veces más enorme de lo que era, todos se quedaron totalmente quietos, como si de perros entrenados se trataran— Ahora, ¡Limpien esto inmediatamente! ¡Lo quiero todo tal y como estaba!... ¡Y, Juvia…!

— Ha…¡HAI! —contestó nerviosa la maga de agua.

— Lleva a Gray a la enfermería por favor.

— ¡Hai! ¡Juvia se encargará de que Gray-sama se recupere! — la peliazul tomó al mago de hielo por uno de sus brazos e inició su camino hasta el lugar indicado.

— ¡Los demás, comiencen a limpiar!

— ¡HAI! — contestó el gremio entero.

. . .

Con tal amenaza por parte de la Scarlet era imposible que todos, sin importar si se incluyeron en la batalla o no, comenzaran a ayudar en las labores de limpieza y reconstrucción de las partes afectadas del lugar. Inclusive Gajeel se había unido a la labor, o al menos eso quería aparentar…

— Gajeel, ¿Podrías por favor dejar de comerte los cubiertos y ayudarme con esto? — comentaba Levy, al tiempo que trataba de mover una de las mesas que había sido víctima de la batalla.

— Vamos enana, déjame disfrutar un poco más mi comida…

Ante tal respuesta, la McGarden sólo se ruborizó de la ira y se giró hacia otro lugar totalmente indignada. Al darse cuenta de que el _Dragon Slayer _de metal no iba a mover ni un solo dedo, optó por pedir ayuda a sus inseparables amigos Jet y Droy.

— Jet, Droy, ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar con esta mesa?

— ¡Hai! — contestaron ambos, muy entusiasmados.

— ¡Hey! ¡Me dijo primero a mí! — mencionó Jet, al ver que las manos de su compañero también habían tocado la mesa.

— ¡Pero obviamente quería que yo la ayudara! — se defendió Droy— además, un flacucho como tú no podría cargar una mesa tan grande y pesada— terminó mostrando su lengua a Jet en señal de burla.

— ¡¿Y de seguro un gordinflón como tú sí?! Te cansarás en cuanto comiences a cargarla.

— ¡¿Quieres apostar?!

— Hey chicos…—con una gotita de sudor en la frente, la peliazul trataba de detener la discusión antes de que pasara a mayores de nuevo, sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos le habían hecho el mínimo caso.

— ¡¿Qué apuestas?! — prosiguió Jet.

— ¿Qué tal una cita con Levy? Todo un día entero sólo con ella. — propuso Droy.

— ¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?! —exclamó la McGarden

— Mmmmm… Y… ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos aún más interesante? — comentó Jet.

— Hey chicos… no creen que están llegando un poco lejos con…— pero Levy no era tomada en cuenta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con hacerlo más interesante? —dijo Droy interesado.

— El que gane saldrá en una cita con Levy, ¡Y! —hizo énfasis en la última palabra— obtendrá un beso de ella.

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — la maga en cuestión no pudo evitar gritar de lo sorprendida que estaba. —Pe… pe… pero chicos yo…

— ¡Acepto! — grito emocionado Jet.

— ¡Hagámoslo! — aceptó Droy.

La maga de runas se quedó sin palabras, no pensaba que sus amigos de la infancia hicieran algo como eso. A Levy no le agradaba la idea de que la trataran como un premio que hay que ganar. Además, aquellos dos ya se le habían declarado en varias ocasiones y la maga, en todas ellas, los había rechazado, simplemente no podía verlos como algo más que amigos. Sin embargo, Jet y Droy nunca se habían rendido.

Después de unos minutos de preparación física y mental, Jet y Droy estaban listos para iniciar con su ridículo concurso. Ambos habían tomado, cada uno, una mesa por la orilla, decididos a moverla; entonces comenzaron la cuenta…

— ¡A la cuenta de tres comenzaremos a moverla!— ordenó Jet.

— ¡Ok! —contestó Droy.

— 1…

— 2…

— ¡3! — gritaron ambos.

Los dos magos se disponían a mover su respectiva mesa, sin embargo, sólo sintieron cómo sus pies flotaban por el aire. Ambos seguían aferrados a los muebles, los cuales estaban volando hasta sus respectivos lugares.

— ¿Pero qué…? — mencionó Jet, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Al llegar las mesas al lugar donde se supone deberían estar cayeron, haciendo gran escándalo al golpear contra el suelo, al igual que Jet y Droy, que seguían colgados de estas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no fue arte de magia aquello, alguien las había llevado hasta ahí.

— Pffff… ¡Por favor!, un par de debiluchos como ustedes no serían capaces de llevar ni una sola mesa de este tamaño.

— ¡Gajeel! — expresó feliz Levy.

Sin embargo, el _Dragon Slayer _de metal sólo siguió su camino hasta la barra, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí, ignorando totalmente a la peliazul, aunque esta soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

. . .

La enfermería era un lugar muy silencioso, el único ruido que se hacía presente era el viento primaveral que se colaba por la ventana y la respiración del único paciente que se encontraba descansando en una de las muchas camas que ahí había.

Después de la pequeña gran pelea en el gremio, sólo había resultado una víctima "fatal". El único que había caído noqueado, cosa que no pasaba mucho, había sido Gray, todo gracias a un ataque procedente de Gajeel que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya que en aquel momento su mente se encontraba ocupada en otra cosa.

Los pensamientos que habían mantenido preocupado a Gray al fin se estaban haciendo presentes, haciendo que este perdiera la concentración en cualquier momento e, inclusive, le hacían tener pesadillas.

— "_Gray…Gray… ¿Por qué no te esforzaste en salvarme?" _— resonaba una triste voz en los sueños del mago de hielo.

— "_¡Yo lo intenté! Pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía"_ — contestaba el Fullbuster durante su sueño.

— "_Simples excusas"_ — continuó la voz— _"Eres débil"_

— "_¡Te demostraré lo contrario! ¡Seré aún más fuerte que él!"_

— "_No lo creo, nadie puede ser más fuerte que Natsu, por eso confío más en él"_ — la imagen de una chica rubia alejándose se hizo presente, el mago sabía perfectamente quién era ella.

— "_¡Lucy, espera!"_

El mago de hielo corría desesperado durante su sueño hacia aquella silueta que se hacía inalcanzable. Presenciaba como, poco a poco, aquella chica desaparecía en el horizonte.

En el exterior se notaba a simple vista lo inquieto que Gray se encontraba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frío y su expresión estaba llena de desesperación y preocupación. La maga de agua que se encontraba a su lado también estaba preocupada, pero por no saber cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.

— Rayos, ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia en una situación como esta? —pensaba la maga líquida.

De repente unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de ambos ojos del mago de hielo. Juvia se quedó impactada ante tal escena pues nunca había visto llorar a su amadísimo Gray-sama. Ella pensaba que era el hombre más fuerte del mundo desde la primera vez que lo vio y luchó contra él. Creía que para él no había imposibles.

Dudando un poco debido al nerviosismo, Juvia acercó su mano a una de las mejillas por donde corrían las lágrimas para tratar de secarlas aunque, en vez de esto, se hacían parte de ella, ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente formado por agua. Después de esto, de repente y sin previo aviso, la palma de Gray se posó sobre la mano de la maga de agua, lo cual la sonrojó.

— "_Lucy, perdóname"_ — fue lo último que dijo Gray antes de terminar con su sueño.

Poco a poco, los ojos del Fullbuster se fueron abriendo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al ver la expresión soñadora de Juvia.

— Oh, eres tú Juvia… ¿Dónde estoy?— el rostro de Gray se le notaba lleno de fatiga y desilusión, cosa que la maga de agua notó de inmediato.

— En la enfermería. Gray-sama esperaba ver a alguien más, ¿no es así? — preguntó triste.

Definitivamente la maga no quería escuchar la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sin embargo no lo pudo evitar y, lo que es aún peor, no hubo contestación alguna, así que prosiguió.

— ¿Qué era lo que Gray-sama estaba soñando hace unos momentos? — cuestionó nerviosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — dijo extrañado.

— Gray-sama tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia mientras dormía, por eso Juvia se preguntaba qué habrá pasado en sus sueños para hacerlo sentir así.

Después de unos momentos el mago le contestó.

— Nada… no era nada — respondió el Fullbuster con una expresión afligida antes de continuar— Bueno, gracias por cuidarme Juvia, nos vemos.

El mago de hielo comenzó a ponerse su ropa y se dispuso a salir de la enfermería, dejando a la Loxar completamente sola, sentada en la silla donde tanto tiempo esperó a que este despertara. Lo que acababa de pasar dejaba a Juvia muy triste, Gray no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que le preocupaba, pero ella no podía aceptarlo…

— ¡Gray-sama puede contarle lo que quiera a Juvia! — grito, girando rápido al tiempo que echaba abajo la silla en la que había estado sentada todo ese tiempo— ¡Juvia tratará de ayudarlo en lo que pueda!

El mencionado solamente se le quedó mirando fijamente, nunca había visto a aquella tímida maga de agua en una posición tan firme y una mirada tan decidida como las que se poseía en aquel momento.

— Hai— contestó este mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa fingida y salía del cuarto agitando la mano por encima de su cabeza.

. . .

— ¿Eh? — respondieron tanto el _Dragon Slayer _como la maga estelar.

— ¿A qué te refieres Virgo? — preguntó Lucy.

— El Mundo Celestial está en peligro, el Rey solicita su presencia de inmediato Hime-sama — respondió la pelirrosa.

— ¿Segura que no es otra de sus jugarretas para hacernos ir a celebrar algo? — mencionó la maga estelar pues no había podido olvidar los tres meses antes del torneo que perdieron, los cuales iban a utilizar de entrenamiento, todo por festejar su regreso después de los siete años perdidos en la Isla Tenroujima.

— Esta vez no es así Hime-sama— la cara de Virgo y su mirada se notaban aún más serias que de costumbre.

Lucy dudó un poco, esto hizo que observara al espíritu estelar más de cerca. Se dio cuenta de que el traje de maid que generalmente usaba se encontraba algo dañado, pues tenía pedazos de tela arañados y quemados por todas partes. Eso no era todo, su cuerpo entero tenía muestras de que había batallado hace poco, pues también presentaba rasguños y lesiones por todas partes. Debido a ello Lucy no dudó más.

— Vámonos Virgo— dijo decidida la rubia.

— Gracias Hime-sama— la maid tomó por la muñeca a Lucy para partir en seguida.

— ¡Espera! Yo también voy— la detuvo el _Dragon Slayer_

— Lo siento Natsu-sama, pero esta vez no puedo llevarlo con nosotras.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó molesto e indignado Natsu.

— Es contra las reglas llevar a los humanos al Mundo Celestial.

— Pero ya habíamos ido una vez, sin mencionar que yo ya había estado ahí gracias a ti— rechazando así la razón que había recibido por parte del espíritu.

— Lo primero fue por invitación y lo segundo fue un accidente, nunca debió haber pasado—refutó la maid— me puede castigar por ello si quiere, pero tendrá que ser después de que lleve a Hime-sama al Mundo Celestial—dijo algo más entusiasmada.

— Aaaah… creo que eso no será necesario— contestó Natsu con una gotita en la sien, pero esto no evitó que siguiera insistiendo— ¡Vamos! ¡Déjame ir!

— No, no puedo hacer eso. El Rey sólo me mandó por Hime-sama. Tenemos que volver de inmediato.

— ¡Onegai! (Por favor)

— No.

— ¡Onegai!

— No.

— ¡Onegai!

— No

En vista de que ninguno de los implicados en la discusión iba a rendirse, Lucy decidió que era hora de partir. No podían esperar más si el Mundo Espiritual era el que se encontraba en peligro, después de todo en ese lugar avanzaba más rápido el tiempo que en Earthland, cada minuto contaba.

— Natsu basta ya, no puedes ir— dijo Lucy algo enfada— Espérame aquí, no tardaré en regresar.

— ¡No! ¡no puedo hacer eso! — contestó molesto, entonces prosiguió sin pensar— ¡Tengo que protegerte!...

Aquellas palabras ruborizaron a la maga estelar e hizo que recordara la promesa que le había hecho el _Dragon Slayer_ tan sólo unos minutos antes.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el _Salamander _se enrojeció un poco y trató de enmendar aquella frase con una buena excusa.

— Y… y… también… — _"¡eso es!"_ dijo para sí— ¡También ayudar nuestros compañeros! — dijo con tono decidido.

Esa frase desilusionó un poco a la maga estelar e inclusive la había molestado. Sin embargo, debido a la manera en que Natsu lo había dicho y como lo conocía tan bien sabía que no lo podrían dejar así de fácil, incluso haría lo imposible por que lo llevaran con ellas, por lo que Lucy concluyó:

— Virgo, llevemos a Natsu con nosotras.

— Pero, Hime-sama, eso va contra las reglas. No sólo castigarían a Virgo…—aunque el decir eso no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo al espíritu—… sino también a usted. No puedo permitir eso.

— Vamos, yo sé que será un buen aliado—trataba de convencerla la rubia.

— Hime-sama las cosas no son tan simples…— el rostro de Virgo se tornó serio de nuevo—… no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en el Mundo Celestial, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que vayamos a volver.

Eso último había puesto nerviosa a Lucy. _"¿No volver? ¿A qué se refiere Virgo con eso?" _pensaba la maga estelar. Natsu se había puesto aún más serio, en definitiva no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a Lucy por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos para siempre.

— Con mayor razón tengo que ir— continuó Natsu— ¡Sea como sea, iré!

Esa gran determinación terminó de convencer a la maid, o al menos eso quería pensar ella. Así que, sin importarle las reglas, Virgo decidió que el _Dragon Slayer _debía formar parte de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Mundo Celestial.

— No debemos perder más tiempo. Tómense de mis manos— ordenó la pelirrosa.

— Espera, pero ¿A qué nos vamos a enfrentar?¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó nerviosa Lucy, al mismo tiempo que ella y Natsu tomaban, cada uno, una de las manos del espíritu.

— Los detalles se los explicará el Rey, vámonos.

Así, en medio de una nube, el _Dragon Slayer_ y la maga estelar partieron al Mundo Celestial llenos de dudas pero, a pesar de ello, seguros y llenos de confianza, pues se tenían el uno al otro, como en todas aquellas misiones que habían salido victoriosos.

. . .

Mientras que todo esto se llevaba a cabo, en el jardín de Fairy Tail un pequeño gato azul con alas descansaba plácidamente debajo de unos arbustos que daban buena sombra. Happy se había quedado dormido en aquel lugar un buen rato, sin percatarse de que prácticamente se encontraba solo, pues los últimos magos que quedaban en el gremio habían salido ya de este.

Una pequeña vocecita lo despertó de golpe.

— Dios gato tonto, ¿Qué haces dormido en un lugar como este?

Happy abrió poco a poco los ojos y, todavía adormilado, pudo darse cuenta de que esa voz procedía de Charle, la cual estaba acompañada por Pantherlily.

— Oh, son ustedes Charle, Lily — decía el e_xceed_ azul entre bostezos— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— Te estábamos buscando, hace rato que desapareciste— le respondió Pantherlily.

— Sí, el gremio se ha quedado vacío, inclusive ese escandaloso de Natsu se marchó hace rato— completó Charle.

— Aye… Natsu…— Happy seguía más dormido que despierto, esto molestó a la nada paciente _exceed, _haciendo que una venita en su frente resaltara_._

— ¡¿A qué hora reaccionarás gato tonto?!

Asestándole una patada en la cara, que sacó volando a Happy unos cuantos metros, Charle logró que este despertara completamente.

— Eso dolió Charle— decía Happy entre sollozos, mientras acariciaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

— Es tu culpa por no hacernos caso — comentó indignada la _exceed._

— En fin…— terminó por decir Lily para evitar más peleas, suficiente había tenido con la que se llevó a cabo el mismo día en el gremio—… creo que deberías irte a casa Happy, ya es tarde.

— Aye, tienes razón, pero… ¿Dónde está Natsu?

— No sé, sólo salió como despavorido hace rato— le respondió Charle.

— Oh…

— Si buscas a Natsu…—una voz que llegó desde atrás los sorprendió— … en estos momentos debe estar con Lucy

Aquella voz pertenecía a Lissana, quien había escuchado un poco de la plática de los _exceeds_. Al momento de decir eso su cara se mostró algo triste y nostálgica, al parecer no había olvidado todos aquellos momentos que había vivido junto a Natsu, inclusive la promesa de casarse con él seguía presente en el corazón de la maga.

— ¡Aye! ¡Gracias Lissana! Iré a buscarlo a casa de Lucy, es divertido estar ahí— dijo Happy mientras emprendía el vuelo.

— Aaaaaah Ese tonto…— suspiró Charle— nunca piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

Tras eso Lissana se sintió aún peor, pero no por lo que había hecho Natsu o por lo que había comentado Happy, sino que estaba enojada consigo misma por tener aquel sentimiento de envidia. Ella sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo sentía que todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, Lucy lo estaba viviendo.

— Lissana-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una tierna y dulce voz la sacó de su trance, era Wendy quien había llegado hasta ahí buscando a Charle.

— No, la verdad es que no— contestó sinceramente, mientras una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Ok, como pudieron ver, tuvimos de todo un poco xD jeje algo de Gale, Nalu por supuesto, muy poco Gruvia (lo sé, lo sé) y hasta algo de Graylu :3 jaja (algo que deben saber de mi es que, si bien no apoyo el Graylu, me encanta como se ven juntos! jeje) y hasta un muuuuuuy ligero toque de Nali... el Nali si que lo odio xP jajaja<br>Como dije antes, espero que hayan disfrutado este capi, también me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo la parte donde Natsu y Virgo pelean xD y también la de Jet y Droy jaja

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus Reviews, en seguida contestaré algunos jeje  
>Portaphyro: Me hiciste sentir mal con tu segundo Review Q_Q hasta que leí el final del comentario xD jajaja me vengaré un día de estos e.e Y bueno, habrá muchas más situaciones empalagosas, así que espero que te gusten! jaja<br>Adriana: Qué bueno que te gustó! me alegro! y ojalá estés siguiendo cada semana los capis! :D y si, prometo no dejarlos a medias, tu sí que comprendes por qué jaja  
>Rincita: Muchas gracias de nuevo x) jeje, publicaré cada Lunes un nuevo capi! cuando tenga la historia completa los publicaré más seguido xD<br>Fenix no Seichin: Claro que continuaré! :D como dije antes, no pienso dejarlos a medias, es odioso que hagan eso e.e, jeje espero que sigas al tanto de la historia y sigas dejándome tus comentarios! :)

Bueno, sin más que decir y agradecer, nos vemos! cuídense! :D 


	4. Misión

Y... aquí esta! un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :3 Ahora me tardé unas horas más en subirlo, y es que tengo que esudiar para mi examen de entrada a la uni xP jaja pero igual, nunca los dejaré a medias, pueden estar seguros de ello :D (acabo de leer un fic donde hicieron eso y me partió el corazón! estaba realmente genial y no lo siguieron T^T)  
>Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, en esta ocasión podran darse cuenta de cuál es el motivo de que Lucy y Natsu vayan al Reino Estelar y se darán más o menos una idea de quiénes serán los enemigos en mi pequeña saga... por cierto, creo que es el capitulo del fic cque contiene menos palabras xD jaja así que pronto subiré lo que sigue :) Bien, sin más que decir... espero que lo disfruten :D<br>_(La mayoría de los personajes presentados aquí son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, mi idolo *-*) _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Misión<strong>

— Listo Hime-sama, llegamos— pronunció Virgo.

— ¡Al fin! — exclamó satisfecho Natsu al tocar tierra dándose cuenta también que ya no llevaban puesto lo que vestían antes de salir, mirando a Lucy no pudo evitar comentarle con una sonrisa: — Lucy, realmente te queda bien ese traje.

— A ti también te queda bien ese traje Natsu, casi pareces un príncipe— devolvió el cumplido la maga estelar junto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Casi? — dijo algo indignado Natsu, Lucy sólo rió.

El típico traje negro y naranja de Natsu había cambiado a uno color azul muy elegante, con bordes y botones dorados, muy parecido al que usó aquella vez cuando combatieron al gremio obscuro _Oracion seis_, claro, sin dejar de portar su fiel bufanda entregada por su padre Igneel. Lucy llevaba un vestido algo corto de color azul y dorado, el cual hacía juego con el del _Dragon Slayer_, llevaba unos guantes y calcetas largas del mismo color, y unas hermosas zapatillas azules con unos moños dorados al frente. Se veían como una joven pareja de la realeza.

Sin darle mayor importancia a sus apariencias, Lucy comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó sorprendida Lucy al encontrarse con aquella escena.

Desde la pradera donde habían aterrizado se podía divisar un gran lago, junto a este también observaban como todos los espíritus se encontraban caminando rápidamente de un lado a otro en aquel pequeño campamento donde se levantaban varias tiendas de color azul y blanco. En medio de este se encontraba una tienda de campaña más grande, de color azul con bordes dorados, de la cual entraban y salían apurados muchos de los seres celestiales.

— ¿Por qué todos están tan apurados? — preguntó Natsu esperando que Virgo le respondiera.

— El Rey se los explicará, vamos Hime-Sama, Natsu-sama

Virgo tomó a ambos de las muñecas y los encaminó hasta la tienda más grande. Mientras caminaban a esta los magos pudieron percatarse de que había varios espíritus que nunca habían tenido el placer de conocer. Unos eran muy raros pero igual de majestuosos, pues eran como un rompecabezas de animales.

Natsu no pudo evitar entusiasmarse al ver a los Grifos, seres que tenían la parte delantera igual a la de un águila y la inferior semejante a un león, los cuales eran del tamaño de una casa pequeña; Lucy no dejaba de asombrarse por ver a las Ninfas, bellas mujeres que se hacían parte del entorno, convirtiéndose ellas mismas en flores, pasto, tierra, podían hacerse uno con todo ser viviente que se encontrara en el lugar. Además de estas bellas criaturas pudieron divisar en el lago gigantes Hipocampos, los cuales eran montados por mujeres mitad pez —_"Qué bueno que no está aquí Happy"_ — pensaron tanto _Dragon Slayer _como maga estelar con una gotita en la sien.

Más adelante Lucy se quedó sin palabra con lo que sus ojos captaban: un caballo alado de un color blanco puro se encontraba en un corral. Mientras ella no apartaba su mirada de él, el corcel tampoco lo hacía de ella. Este posaba sus azules ojos en los de la maga, entrando en un tipo de trance como lo había hecho con Hydra, hasta que Virgo interrumpió el momento.

— Hime-sama, el Rey los espera— dijo la maid mientras tomaba la cortina, que actuaba como puerta, para que pasaran ambos magos.

Dentro de la gran carpa se encontraban algunos espíritus estelares amigos: Sagitario y Aquarius comentaban entre sí con una faceta seria, Aries y Gemini atendían a los heridos, mientras que Caprico, Loke y el gran Rey Espíritu Celestial revisaban un mapa que estaba sobre la mesa de madera detenidamente, acomodando figuras sobre este.

— Su majestad, Lucy-sama ha llegado— mencionó Virgo haciendo una reverencia.

— Sean bienvenidos Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel

— ¡Hola Bigote!, ¿Cómo has estado?... — saludó Natsu muy quitado de pena mientras todos los espíritus que se encontraban en el lugar se le quedaban viendo atónitos ante tal falta de respeto—… hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

— Me gustaría decir que todo marcha perfectamente, sin embargo, temo decir que no es así— una cara desanimada se hizo presente en el rostro del gobernante.

— Nos podemos dar cuenta de ello —dijo Lucy — ¿Qué es lo que…—pero antes de que la maga pudiera terminar su frase Loke la interrumpió.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Cuánto tiempo! — este la tomó entre sus brazos felizmente.

— ¡Oh! Ho…Hola Loke— exclamó la maga.

— Loke, veo que no has cambiado — mencionó el _Dragon Slayer_ enfurruñado pues, al parecer, el espíritu se había olvidado de su presencia, además de que no le hacía gracia lo que acababa de hacer.

— Oh, Hola Natsu — respondió algo despectivo.

— Loke, ¿puedes bajarme ya? —dijo algo molesta Lucy

— No, no lo haré

— ¿Eh? — exclamó sonrojada.

— Te dijo que la bajaras — dijo molesto Natsu.

— Y yo dije que no lo haría. — le contestó Loke con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, después de todo, le encantaba molestar a su amigo _Dragon Slayer _y ahora lo estaba logrando de más. — Vamos Natsu, no te pongas celoso— añadió el espíritu.

— Yo no estoy celoso — declaró entre dientes este mientras levantaba su mano hecha puño.

— ¡Chicos, déjense ya de juegos! — les pidió Lucy — Las cosas aquí se ven serias y ¿ustedes se comportan de ese modo? — les reclamó con una venita saltándole en la frente— Loke, bájame ahora mismo — exigió al espíritu estelar con una mirada muy amenazante.

— Ha... ¡HAI! — contestó nervioso este.

Cuando Loke al fin había bajado a Lucy esta se acercó de nuevo al Rey Espíritu para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando y cómo era que ella los podía ayudar. De esta manera, y con una faceta seria, el soberano del Reino Estelar comenzó a relatar lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos en el territorio.

— Hace no mucho, una mujer traspasó la barrera entre Earthland y el Reino Estelar con ayuda de uno de los espíritus más poderosos que existen, tanto así que se consideran los Titanes de nuestro mundo. — hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodar unas pequeñas figuras en el mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa y prosiguió— Esta mujer liberó a los Titanes de sus celdas y, junto con ellos, atacó el castillo.

Ese comentario no le había agradado para nada a Lucy, pero dejó que el Rey Celestial continuara:

— Como nos tomó desprevenidos tuvimos que escapar lo más rápido que pudimos, no estábamos listos para una batalla. De esta manera nos vimos obligados a instalar este campamento para poder hacer nuestras estrategias de guerra. — el gran espíritu volvió a mover un par de figuras por el mapa— Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos no podremos vencerlos sin su ayuda. Lucy, Natsu, su misión consistiría en llegar de nuevo hasta el castillo que se encuentra al norte de aquí y derrotar a la maga obscura, mientras nosotros les cubrimos la espalda desde aquí. — el gran espíritu dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlos fijamente, entonces preguntó: — ¿Podemos contar con ustedes?

— ¡Por mí no hay problema! — aceptó Natsu muy entusiasmado— les aseguro que la derrotaremos, ¿No es así Lucy?

La maga estelar no contestó. Era bien sabido que Lucy trataba a todos los espíritus celestiales con respeto y dignidad, eso hacía que el tener a unas criaturas encerradas en celdas durante muchos años no fuera bien visto por ella, eso la hizo dudar un poco pero al final aceptó, después de todo no podía dejar que alguien invadiera el Reino Estelar y se hiciera del trono por la fuerza. Aunque aceptó no muy gustosa.

— Acepto — dijo desanimada, entonces se le ocurrió:— pero con una condición.

Tanto Rey Estelar, como Natsu y los espíritus que ahí se extrañaron de que Lucy dijera algo así, después de todo ella no era de las personas que pidieran algo a cambio por los favores que hacía. Sin importarle las reacciones de los presentes, la maga continuó:

— Lo haré, venceremos a esa mujer, pero con la condición de que dejen a los espíritus Titanes libres. — dijo con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Todos en la carpa se quedaron atónitos ante tal petición, inclusive el Rey se había quedado en blanco. Ante esto Lucy expresó sus motivos:

— No es justo que hayan vivido tantos años encerrados sin la posibilidad de convivir con todos los demás espíritus estelares. Yo sé que les tienen miedo, pero también presiento que no son tan malos— tomó su llavero y comenzó a buscar una de sus llaves, cuando al fin la encontró prosiguió: — después de todo, yo soy amiga de uno. — les mostró a todos la última llave que había encontrado, la llave de Hydra.

El lugar seguía en absoluto silencio, sólo con pequeños murmullos por aquí y por allá. Sin lugar a dudas, esas llaves eran muy polémicas en el Mundo Estelar.

— Trataré de hablar con ellos y hacerlos recapacitar, los ayudaré a comportarse mejor, lo prometo. Esa es mi única condición. — terminó por decir Lucy.

Tras un largo silencio y momento de reflexión el Rey Espíritu por fin tomó su decisión:

— Está bien Lucy, aceptaré tu propuesta— dijo solemnemente — sin embargo, a la más mínima muestra de peligro o rebeldía, los Titanes regresarán a sus celdas, ¿Comprendiste?

— Hai— contestó la maga estelar haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Entonces, cerrado el trato, vengan, su carruaje los aguarda. — con su mano y levantando la cortina que servía como puerta, los invitó a salir.

— Ca… ¿carruaje?… ¡Ugh! — dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a sudar frío y su cara se tornaba de un color azul.

Salieron de la gran tienda y se encontraron con una carreta hecha de madera llena de enormes pilas de paja y heno, cuyo conductor no era nadie más que Plue que llevaba en sus pequeñas manos las riendas de unos bellos caballos blancos.

— ¡Plue! — exclamaron alegres Lucy y Natsu.

— ¡Puu Puu! — les devolvió el saludo el pequeño espíritu.

— Nicola los guiará hasta el castillo, confíen en él.

— No necesita decírnoslo Bigotes — dijo con una gran sonrisa Natsu mientras subía a la carreta.

— Entonces nos vamos— Lucy se despidió con una reverencia luego subió a la carroza con ayuda del _Slamander _y esta comenzó a moverse_._ — ¡Nos vemos! — la maga estelar agitaba rápidamente su mano.

— Nos vemos jóvenes amigos, nosotros les cuidaremos las espaldas. — les aseguró el Rey Espíritu mientras que él también agitaba su mano para decirles adiós.

— ¡Lucy! — gritó Loke desde lejos, consiguiendo que la maga volteara— ¡Si nos necesitas sólo tienes que llamarnos como lo haces normalmente, ahí estaremos!

— ¡OK! — contestó con una sonrisa la Heartfilia.

Así fue como Natsu, un _Dragon Slayer, _y Lucy, una maga estelar, iniciaban una nueva aventura, sin saber que los acontecimientos que se presentarían podrían cambiar su vida.

**. . .**

Cuando los magos ya se encontraban lejos del campamento Virgo preguntó algo que, de seguro, la mayoría de los espíritus presentes querrían saber:

— Su majestad— se acercó a este— ¿Cree usted que la presencia de Natsu- sama afecte la decisión que tendrá que tomar Hime-sama?

Todos los presentes se callaron, esperando escuchar atentamente la contestación por parte del Rey a aquella pregunta.

— Eso es algo que sólo Lucy podrá decirnos. Confiemos en ella. 

* * *

><p>Bien, como pudieron darse cuenta, cambié un poco el estilo del Mundo Estelar (salió algo así como Narnia xD) pero es que así se acopla un poco mejor a mi idea para la historia xD jajaja ya verán por qué, espero que esos arreglos no les molesten.<br>Aquí comenzará el viaje de Natsu y Lucy, donde poco a poco demostrarán sus sentimientos, sin dejar de lado a los demás miembros del gremio, quienes tendrán sus propios capítulos x) jajaj en fin, espero verlos por aquí la próxima vez :D Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews!


	5. Debilidad, Oportunidad

Hola! ¿qué tal? aquí está un capítulo más de esta pequeña saga creada completamente por su servidora ;) (les digo esto porque, al parecer, Mashima me robó ideas para su saga de relleno Q_Q jajaja en fin) ¿Que creen? Decidí que este día subiría dos capitulos! así es, dos! para que la la historia avance un poco más rápido ;D jeje y pues en ellos veremos algo de lo que sucede en el Reino Estelar con Natsu y Lucy y un poco de los acontecimientos en Earthland jeje  
>Bien, como siempre, espero que disfruten de esta loca historia ;)<br>(_Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Mashima... quisiera que Natsu fuera sólo mío, pero pues no se puede ;( jajaja)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Debilidad = Oportunidad<strong>

Una semana había pasado ya desde el incidente de la "pelea amistosa" en el gremio de Fairy Tail donde Gajeel había salvado de un desastroso destino a Levy, o al menos la maga lo había sentido así. Esta quería agradecerle de la mejor manera posible sin embargo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que lo había estado pensando, no se le ocurría nada.

— ¡Rayos! — gritó desesperada la joven maga de runas. Parecía que un poco de humo brotaba de su cabeza— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — decía mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa Levy-chan? — se acercó preguntando Mirajane — Hace varios días que te ves algo inquieta.

— Mira-san— volteó a verla la peliazul. Estaba ya tan desesperada que decidió pedir una opinión: — Etto… Mira-san, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de agradecerle a un chico lo que ha hecho por ti? — preguntó sonrojada Levy, lo cual le pareció muy lindo a Mirajane y le dio una pista de quién era el afortunado.

— Mmmm no lo sé… ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? — le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Eh?! — exclamó Levy, poniéndose aún más roja que antes— ¡¿Cómo podría yo pedirle eso a él?!

— Vamos Levy-chan, no creo que te sea tan difícil. Además, sé que él acudirá encantado. — la animó Mira, mientras que la llevaba a la mesa donde se encontraban el _Dragon Slayer _de hierro acompañado de su fiel _exceed _PantherLily. El primero, para variar, estaba comiéndose unos cubiertos que se encontraban ahí.

Cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros de este, la maga de clase S dio un pequeño empujoncito a Levy, haciendo que esta quedara justo al lado de Gajeel y el _exceed _quienes la vieron extrañados.

— Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo Levy-chan— le susurró al oído Mira antes de retirarse.

— Eeeh... Etto… — antes de continuar la peliazul aclaró su garganta— Gajeel yo…

— ¡Oh! Sigues igual de pequeña que siempre— la interrumpió este sonriendo de una forma burlona, mientras se divertía dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a la maga — Creo que ya no crecerás mucho…

Ese comentario había molestado a Levy, pues eso la hacía sentir que no la tomaba en serio. A causa de esto decidió seguir el consejo de Mirajane así que, tomando la mano del _Dragon Slayer _para evitar que continuara divirtiéndose a costa suya y poniendo una mirada de determinación exclamó:

— ¡Plaza principal en frente del gran árbol por la tarde! — la McGarden giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la puerta del gremio. Justo antes de salir completó: — ¡Ahí estaré!

Ante tal situación Gajeel se quedó en blanco. No terminaba de captar lo que había ocurrido hasta que Lily optó por sacarlo de su lamentable trance post-invitación a una cita:

— ¿Planeas ir Gajeel? — preguntó el _exceed _con su común mirada severa.

El _Dragon Slayer _agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro para despabilarse y entonces respondió con una mirada seria:

— ¡Pffff! Como si me importara. — Después de esto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Lily.

— Me voy a casa, necesito descansar. — bostezó— Nos vemos allá.

— Jeje— PantherLily rió por lo bajo, el conocía perfectamente a su compañero y sabía que para él era muy difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, así que no esperaba una mejor excusa que esa para lo que realmente planeaba hacer.

De esta manera el _Dragon Slayer _de metal partió rumbo a su hogar para "descansar" o más bien, alistarse para su primera cita.

**. . .**

Esa misma tarde la McGarden se encontraba esperando a su acompañante justo en frente del gran árbol dónde había prometido estar. Había cambiado su _look_ completamente para la ocasión: en lugar de su común vestido amarillo llevaba uno de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuya falda estaba separada en capas, también llevaba unos zapatos de color rojo adornados con unos moños del mismo color en su orilla y, para rematar, llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas lo que la hacía ver aún más chica de lo que aparentaba, sin embargo esto no evitaba que llamara la atención de varios chicos que pasaban por el lugar.

Se le notaba muy nerviosa pues se mantenía torciendo continuamente el haza de la pequeña bolsa de color rojo que traía consigo. Aprovechándose de que se veía tan indefensa, un par de muchachos atrevidos que se encontraban en la plaza se acercaron:

— ¡Hola, Hola! — saludó uno de los chicos, el cual tenía cabello rubio y vestía una chaqueta de cuero. — ¿Por qué tan sola? — preguntó a la maga mientras cruzaba su brazo por detrás de esta.

Levy sólo se puso aún más nerviosa.

— Así es, eres demasiado bonita y pequeña como para estar tú sola aquí — completó su compañero de cabello turquesa que llevaba una chamarra marrón de piel, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la maga.

— Eh... Etto…— Levy tragó saliva y dejó sus nervios a un lado para contestar al par de casanovas— Estoy esperando a alguien. — frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¡Oh! No me digas que esperas a tu novio— dijo el chico de pelo azul.

— Chica, llevas varios minutos aquí — mencionó entre risitas el rubio — Creo que te han dejado plantada.

Ambos tipos comenzaron a reír, lo cual desanimó a Levy. La peliazul se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de decir aquel tipo, pues sabía que era muy probable que esa fuera la verdad, unas lágrimas intentaron brotar en ese momento.

— Así que…—continuó el chico rubio— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a beber algo?

— ¡Sí! Ven con nosotros, verás que es mucho más divertido que estar esperando a alguien — la incitó el chico de cabello turquesa.

La mirada de la maga se notaba muy triste, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando los tipos la comenzaron a jalar para que fuera con ellos.

— ¡Esperen!, yo no…— Levy se rehusaba a ir con ellos, sin embargo estos no le hacían caso.

— ¡Vamos! Nos divertiremos mucho.

En ese momento ambos chicos tenían una mirada pervertida, lo cual asustó a la McGarden, pensó que esta vez, definitivamente, estaba perdida. Sin embargo, aquella expresión de perversión de los tipos cambió rotundamente a una de terror absoluto, haciendo que inclusive sus ojos se pusieran en blanco al divisar, detrás de la tierna y linda muchacha que acarreaban, una figura obscura y gigantesca que despedía un aura de maldad pura.

Aprovechando la situación Levy fue capaz de soltarse de las manos de sus acosadores y, curiosa, giró para ver qué era lo que les había puesto la piel de gallina a aquellos tipos.

Al girarse pudo darse cuenta que la pregunta no era ¿Qué? Sino ¿Quién? los había asustado de tal manera. Ante ella se encontraba Gajeel cruzado de brazos con una expresión que asustaba a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, pero que para Levy significaba todo lo contrario. Simplemente estaba muy feliz de que el _Dragon Slayer_ se encontrara ahí.

— ¡Gajeel! — gritó felizmente la maga mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y aquellos chicos huían del lugar— pensé que no vendrías.

Ante tal acto el _Dragon Slayer_ sólo sintió cómo su cara se tornaba un poco caliente, debido a esto, optó por separar a su amiga de su torso para recuperar la compostura.

— Jum…— aclaró su garganta el joven— y bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¡Ah sí! — la McGarden no podía evitar que su felicidad se dejara de notar— Justo ahora está realizándose la feria anual y, bueno, pensé que podríamos ir. Hay muchos puestos de comida y juegos, y una gran rueda de la fortuna — mencionó muy emocionada lo último.

— Oh, Ok—fue la gran respuesta del Redfox, pues lo del gran juego mecánico no le convencía del todo.

— Entonces, ¡vamos! — dijo Levy tomando de la mano a su acompañante y guiándolo a su destino.

**. . .**

Levy se quedó boquiabierta al llegar a la entrada de la feria pues era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Había varios puestos de comida y diversiones, como había dicho, los cuales estaban adornados por varias luces multicolores que flotaban con magia. Niños y adultos se veían divirtiéndose, inclusive varias parejas habían asistido a aquel lugar con la esperanza de pasar un muy buen rato, al igual que la maga lo deseaba.

Después de visitar varios puestos de juegos parecía que esa pequeña esperanza de la McGarden se desvanecía poco a poco, puesto que el _Dragon Slayer _no mostraba ningún interés en lo que hacían. Ni siquiera había intentado participar en algo, aunque definitivamente disfrutaba de la comida que compraba en cada tienda que pasaban.

Casi por rendirse, Levy quiso intentar una última cosa: la rueda de la fortuna, a la cual desde muy pequeña había deseado subirse.

— Gajeel, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna— dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la gran atracción.

— Aaah… eeegh— el tono de piel del Redfox se había vuelto algo pálida y su expresión se tornó de repulsión, sin embargo continuaron su camino a la rueda gigante.

Cuando al fin subieron a una de las canastas libres, las cuáles se disponían de dos en dos, Gajeel se puso aún más tenso que antes, al parecer no le gustaban los juegos de ese tipo después de todo era bien sabido que, la mayoría de los _Dragons Slayers,_ sufrían cierta debilidad ante los transportes y esa no era la excepción.

— ¿Pasa algo Gajeel? —preguntó inocentemente Levy al ver la expresión de su amigo.

— No, nad…—trató de decir el muchacho, sin embargo, no pudo completar su frase debido a que la rueda comenzó a moverse. Esto lo dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate. — ¡ugh!

— ¡Gajeel¡ ¿Qué te pasa? —entonces la maga entró en razón— ¡Rayos! Olvidé tu enfermedad por los transportes. No te preocupes, intentaré que detengan esto…

— Espera…— la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo—… tú en serio querías subir ¿no?, puedo resistir. ¡Ugh!

Levy se sonrojó en aquel momento. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre llegara hasta tal punto para complacer sus caprichos, ciertamente tenía un lado tierno detrás de esa fachada de chico rudo que aparentaba.

Gajeel terminó casi rendido sobre el hombro de la McGarden, esta sólo posó su cabeza sobre la del mago para disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que se gozaba desde lo alto de la ruleta, donde los dejaron un buen rato parados.

Cuando al fin despertó, el _Dragon Slayer_ se dio cuenta de su posición, y recobró la compostura que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero sin dejar de observar detenidamente a su amiga que tenía fijada su mirada en el gran árbol del centro de la plaza principal.

— Gajeel… —rompió el silencio la peliazul— ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que nos viéramos frente al gran árbol de la plaza? — le preguntó sin dejar de observarlo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? Pues…— la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de por qué le había pedido que se vieran en aquel lugar, pero la McGarden no lo dejó terminar de pensar.

— Ahí fue el primer lugar donde nos vimos, y donde comencé a confiar en ti. — la maga se giró y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Gajeel se sonrojó, no sabía desde cuándo ni cómo se había vuelto tan importante para él aquella pequeña chica. Es verdad que en aquel lugar fue donde la "crucificó" junto con Jet y Droy, cosa de lo que se arrepentía mucho, pero también fue donde la salvó de uno de los rayos de Laxus cuando a este se le ocurrió hacer aquel cruel juego. Sin duda era un lugar importante para ambos.

Entonces Levy continuó:

— Gajeel… yo…— la maga se acercó un poco al rostro de este. Sentía cómo ardía toda su cara, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—… yo te…

— ¡¿Eh?! — el _Dragon Slayer _había entrado en pánico.

Sin embargo antes de que Levy pudiera terminar de decir y hacer lo que su instinto le decía la ruleta comenzó a moverse, lo cual dejó noqueado de nuevo a Gajeel quien cayó en el regazo de la McGarden.

— ¡Ugh! — expresó mareado este.

— Oh… — la peliazul comenzó a acariciar el obscuro cabello del chico para tranquilizarlo un poco y, rendida, pronunció— creo que este no es el momento después de todo— dirigió una mirada compasiva al chico que había robado su corazón desde hace tiempo sin siquiera ella saberlo.

**. . .**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Lucy y Natsu habían comenzado su viaje a través del Reino Estelar acompañados de Plue, quien era el conductor de su carroza y actuaba como su guía en esa ocasión.

— Me pregunto cuántos días habrán pasado ya en Earthland desde que nos fuimos— se cuestionó Lucy; después de todo, el tiempo pasaba más rápido en el Reino Estelar que en su hogar.

— Ugh… fsjhfjhskjgdfdsk — trató de responder Natsu, sin embargo, su debilidad con los trasportes no se lo permitía.

— Aaah…— suspiró la maga estelar— Plue, ¿Podemos parar un momento? Creo que Natsu no se siente muy bien…

— ¡Puu, Puu!— el pequeño espíritu paró la carreta en la que iban.

Sin embargo, Natsu seguía tendido en el borde del vehículo en busca de aire fresco, no se había dado cuenta de que el transporte en el que estaban había dejado de moverse. Así que Lucy se lo hizo saber:

— Natsu, ya puedes relajarte…— puso su mano sobre la espalda del _Dragon Slayer _para darle algunos ánimos— Plue detuvo el carruaje ahora vamos a…

— ¡Por fin! — el pelirrosa bajó de un salto de la carreta y continuó haciendo estiramientos.

— ¿Nunca cambiarás verdad? — mencionó más bien para sí la maga estelar.

Lucy no dejaba de mirar a su sonriente acompañante pues le daba gracia cómo bajar de un vehículo, algo tan simple, siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué esa era su mayor debilidad, así que pensó que no estaba de más preguntar:

— Oye, Natsu…

El mencionado volteó inmediatamente a ver a la maga estelar.

— … ¿Por qué tienes esa debilidad al subir a un transporte?, no sólo tu… todos los _Dragons Slayers _la tienen, bueno, al menos eso pudimos observar en el torneo.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo sé — su expresión se volvió pensativa, aunque no llegó a ninguna resolución.

— Pero…—prosiguió Lucy— durante la pelea contra Jigsaw estábamos sobre un barco, ¿Cómo pudiste pelear en tales condiciones y sin ayuda de Happy o la magia de Wendy?

— Mmmmm…— el _Dragon Slayer _cerró sus ojos y comenzó a examinar cada uno de los sucesos de aquel día. Al final encontró la respuesta: — Debió ser porque te encontrabas en gran peligro…

La brisa de la floreada pradera en la que se encontraban se hizo presente justo en aquel momento, haciendo que el cabello de ambos magos ondeara con el viento así como los pétalos que se desprendían de las flores que ahí se encontraban. Ante tal declaración Lucy se sonrojó un poco. Entonces Natsu prosiguió:

— … Sí, deseaba protegerte, debió ser eso. — afirmó el _Salamander _con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro. Dejando el tema a un lado continuó: — Que bella vista, nunca habíamos visitado otro lugar que no fuera el palacio en el Reino Estelar. ¡Mira todas esas flores!

Era verdad, era un paisaje sin igual. Hermosas flores de todos los colores brillaban como joyas bajo la luz del cielo estrellado del lugar y la brisa era cálida y fresca al mismo tiempo, sin duda hacía un ambiente agradable.

— Si, sin duda alguna. — contestó la maga estelar con una bella sonrisa— en estos momentos debe ser plena primavera aquí, es por ello que todo está tan brillante y colorido. —explicó.

— Oh, ya veo. ¡Todo esto es genial! — de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa tan inocente que tanto caracterizaba a Natsu.

— Bueno, es hora de seguir. — dijo Lucy mientras subía a la carreta llena de paja. —vamos Natsu. —dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que subiera.

— No otra vez ¡Ugh!

El rostro del _Dragon Slayer _se tornó de nuevo pálido y comenzó a sudar frío en cuanto subió al vehículo. Entonces Lucy optó por ayudarlo un poco.

— Ven aquí— le dijo mientras esta lo recostaba en sus piernas. — ¿Mejor?

— ¡Hai! — respondió feliz el pelirrosa quien cayó inconsciente poco después.

De esta manera continuaron su recorrido hacia el castillo, sin saber de los peligros que los aguardaban en el camino.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿les agradó este capi? He de decir que el NaLu y el GaLe son mis parejas favoritas, por lo tanto, se me hace muy fácil ponerlos en situaciones muy romanticas :3 jajaja (creo que ya lo notaron xD) Me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta que en el Reino Estelar el tiempo pasa más rápido (1 día el Reino Estelar equivale a 3 meses en Earthland) se los digo para que no se confundan conforme avance la historia xD<br>Y bien, como dije, a continuación hay un capítulo más ;D jeje así que, adelante! me encantaría que me dejaran sus _reviews,_ amo leerlos :3 jeje me animan a seguir! bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	6. Planes de búsqueda

Muy bien, ya no tengo nada más que decir aquí... así que, disfruten! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Planes de búsqueda<strong>

En el gremio se encontraba cierto gatito azul muy desanimado ya que tanto su fiel compañero _Dragon Slayer _como su amiga ególatra, según él, lo habían dejado olvidado desde hacía ya un mes. Se le veía muy triste y sin ganas de nada, inclusive se le podía notar que su común pelaje celeste se había tornado pálido y, en lugar de volar, caminaba con pequeños pasitos alrededor de todo el interior del gremio. Se le notaba tan blanco que muchos lo llegaron a confundir con un pequeño y desgraciado fantasma cuya alma rondaba en pena.

Muchos se habían dado cuenta ya del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el comúnmente feliz Happy, inclusive Charle se sentía preocupada por él, aunque esta no tuviera intención de admitirlo.

— ¡Rayos! Ese gato de nuevo se encuentra así…— se quejaba Charle mientras Happy pasaba a su lado sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

— Tenle paciencia Charle…— le sugirió Lily, quién estaba a su lado comiendo su manjar preferido: un delicioso kiwi— ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no supieras nada de Wendy por varios días?

— Obviamente no perdería mi tiempo así, saldría a buscarla inmediatamente y no volvería hasta encontrarla…

— ¿Y qué crees que ha estado haciendo Happy todo este tiempo? — le contestó Lily con un tono molesto — Míralo, ha gastado hasta su última gota de energía buscando tanto a Natsu como a Lucy, pero no hay rastro de ellos por ningún lado.

Era verdad, Happy había recorrido todo Magnolia en busca de sus dos amigos, al principio sólo para reclamarles el haberlo dejado a un lado y no invitarlo a cumplir la misión, si es que tenían alguna. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días y al darse cuenta que nadie sabía de ellos, ese enojo se volvió preocupación. _"Vamos, Natsu no me abandonaría así como así, debe de haber una buena explicación" _era lo que pensaba el _exceed_ para darse unos cuántos ánimos él solo.

Charle, al darse cuenta de ello optó por calmarse e intentar alegrar un poco al "gato tonto" que tenía por amigo, así que salió en búsqueda del pez más grande que pudiera encontrar en las pescaderías de la ciudad. Cuando al fin dio con él regresó al gremio y, adornándolo lo mejor posible para que se viera totalmente apetitoso, se lo ofreció a Happy, quien iba caminando sumamente deprimido y sin rumbo fijo hacía ella.

— ¡Hey Happy! — llamó la atención de este— ¿No quieres probar este suculento pescado? — dijo la _exceed_ mientras hacía una mueca intentando sonreír de buena manera.

— No quiero — contestó el pequeño gato azul.

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?!

La gatita se había quedado boquiabierta ante tal respuesta, no sólo porque consideraba que era totalmente imposible que Happy rechazara una gran oferta como esa sino también porque se había tomado la molestia de buscar aquel pescado gigante sólo para complacer a su amigo, cosa que ni ella sabía por qué lo hacía.

Happy había continuado su camino sin decir una palabra más, cosa que hizo que una venita en la sien de Charle comenzara a punzar y, como era de esperarse, esta no tardó en explotar:

— ¡HAPPY! ¡GATO TONTO! — gritó mientras daba una patada voladora al _exceed, _que sacó a este de la misma manera.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio después de ver a un gato azul volando, sin necesidad de usar sus alas, de un extremo a otro del edificio.

— ¡Charle! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — se acercó preocupada Wendy a esta.

— ¡Es todo culpa de ese gato! Una al fin se preocupa por él y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de agradecerlo.

— ¿Eh? — Wendy no entendía, pero aún así intentaba calmar a su amiga— Tranquila Charle, trata de comprenderlo. Él está muy…

— ¡Yo lo comprendo!¡Lo que me molesta es que se comporte de esa manera! — gritó de cólera la _exceed. _

Sin embargo, desde el otro lado del gremio, alguien respondió ante tal declaración:

— No… tu no me entiendes— dijo Happy con una faceta oscura en su rostro mientras se levantaba— ¡Tu nunca sabrás cómo me siento!

— ¡Yo…!

Pero antes de que Charle y Happy pudieran continuar con su discusión alguien los detuvo en seco.

— ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! — les ordenó cierto mago de hielo que se encontraba sobre la barra al tiempo que posaba fuertemente el vaso con whisky que tenía en su mano y, sin siquiera voltearlos a ver, prosiguió: — Happy, para ya de comportarte así. Charle, con esa actitud no mejorarás nada…— ambos mencionados bajaron la mirada — ¡Les aseguro que no son los únicos preocupados por esos dos! — terminó por exclamar el Fullbuster.

— Gray-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? Juvia cree que debería calmarse y...

Juvia, que se encontraba sentada al lado del mago, había tratado de llamar la atención de este pero Gray sólo se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y, tomando furioso su chaqueta, comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hasta la salida del gremio. Iba tan metido en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta que empujó levemente a Levy cuando esta se adentraba en el edificio.

— Gray, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó la McGarden, pero no consiguió respuesta, pues este siguió de largo.

Al entrar y ver que todos se encontraban en completo silencio decidió ir a consultar con Mirajane que, como siempre, se encontraba en la barra, lo que ocurría en ese momento. Durante su camino hacia el bar del lugar, la peliazul sentía un aura sumamente densa y pesada, un ambiente que jamás imagino que pudiera darse en Fairy Tail. Al llegar tomó asiento y, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió con un susurro a la maga clase S:

— Nee Mira-san… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se siente esta aura tan pesada? — una gotita apareció en la frente de la maga de runas.

— Al parecer todos están preocupados por la desaparición de Natsu y Lucy, sobre todo Gray y Happy… — contestó Mira con una mirada llena de tristeza— … No se sabe nada de ellos aún, y ya ha pasado un mes desde eso.

— Uh, ya veo…

La maga de runas sentía que había traicionado por completo la amistad que tenía con Lucy pues, gracias a la felicidad que llevaba dentro de si desde que había salido con Gajeel y de las numerosas misiones que había tomado últimamente con Jet y Droy, no se había percatado de la notable ausencia de su amiga.

Tratando de compensar todo aquello optó por proponer algo. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla en que se encontraba llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo de cierto _Dragon Slayer _y amigos de la infancia.

— Minna… ¿Por qué no iniciamos una brigada de búsqueda? Será más fácil y rápido encontrarlos si todos trabajamos juntos. ¿Cuántas veces tanto Natsu como Lucy no han arriesgado sus vidas para salvarnos? Es hora de que les devolvamos el favor.— trató de convencerlos Levy, entonces prosiguió: — Inclusive podemos pedir ayuda a los gremios amigos de Fairy Tail; estoy segura que, tanto Blue Pegasus como Lamia Scale, nos brindarán apoyo; inclusive estoy segura que Saber Tooth...

— Espera, Levy-chan— la detuvo Mirajane— Es bastante buena tu idea, pero tenemos que atender a las misiones que nos mandan, si muchos salimos a la vez, no habrá quién se encargue de ello; sin mencionar que el pedir apoyo a otros gremios es trabajo de los maestros, nosotros no podríamos intervenir en ello. Además… eso sólo es factible en caso de emergencias.

— ¡Esto es una emergencia! — subió su tono de voz la peliazul.

— Quizás para nosotros lo sea, pero para los maestros de los otros gremios como para el Consejo, que se encarga de autorizar tales acuerdos, no sería más que un berrinche por nuestra parte; sin mencionar que Fairy Tail no es bien visto por Consejo de Magia. — una gotita apareció en la sien de Mira.

— Tienes toda la razón Mirajane…

Una voz grave y un poco cansada, pero llena de vitalidad aún, se hizo presente en el notable silencio que reinaba en ese momento. El maestro Makarov, al no escuchar ningún ruido en el gremio, decidió bajar a ver qué pasaba. Este iba bajando las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso del edificio mientras continuó hablando:

— … Este es un asunto que sólo concierne a Fairy Tail y, por lo tanto, nosotros debemos resolverlo. — el anciano llegó hasta el escenario para que todos pudieran verlo.

— ¡Pero maestro!… —trató de seguir insistiendo Levy, pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

— Levy, entiendo que estés muy preocupada por Natsu y por Lucy, todos lo estamos, pero las peleas…— dijo esto mientras echó un vistazo a Charle y a Happy —… y las preocupaciones…— esto lo dijo mientras miraba a todos los rincones del gremio—… no nos servirán de nada. Yo opino que Natsu nos ha demostrado que no importa el lío en que se meta, siempre encuentra la forma de resolverlo y mientras que Lucy esté con él no le pasará nada, así que tranquilos.

Al parecer ese pequeño discurso había levantado el optimismo de todos, puesto que sabían que eso era verdad. Sin embargo aún se les notaba poco convencidos de lo que se había dicho. Dándose cuenta de esto Makarov decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y después de un largo suspiro prosiguió:

— Así que, como es asunto de prioridad en Fairy Tail, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy y Kana— esta última dejó a un lado su bebida— ustedes serán el grupo número uno de búsqueda.

Todos los mencionados mostraron una leve sonrisa, pero Levy no pudo evitar que se notara su gran felicidad ante aquellas indicaciones.

— Gajeel, tú serás el encargado del grupo.

— Cuente con ello Gihi— respondió con seguridad y una notable sonrisilla maliciosa el _Dragon Slayer._

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron Jet y Droy al unísono.

— Bueno, esto es mejor que no hacer nada…— comentó la Alberona.

— ¡Gracias Maestro! — exclamó muy entusiasta Levy.

El grupo número dos estará conformado por Lissana…

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? — musitó la mencionada.

— … Wendy…

— ¿Uh? — ambas magas voltearon a verse extrañadas.

— … Elfman…

— ¡Sí! ¡Ir en excusiones de búsqueda es de otoko! (hombre)

— Y, por último, Mirajane. Tú serás la encargada de dirigirlos.

— Entendido maestro— respondió la maga con una sonrisa.

— El equipo _exceed _también nos será de mucho apoyo en la búsqueda por aire, ¿Cuento con ustedes, Charle, Lily, Happy?

— Por supuesto maestro— contestó inmediatamente PhanterLily.

Antes de dar respuesta, Charle y Happy voltearon a verse y, en seguida, respondieron girando a ver al maestro:

— Hai…— dijeron al unísono.

— El cuarto equipo serán sólo dos personas, serán las encargadas de las investigaciones más discretas… ¡Juvia!…

— ¿Uh?— en ese momento, la maga de agua salió del mundo en que se encontraba desde que el Fullbuster había salido del gremio, así que no sabía muy bien de qué se estaba hablando, pero aún así atendió al llamado — ¡Ha… hai!.

— Tú y Gray formarán este equipo.

La maga de agua no pudo evitar ponerse a soñar, en ese preciso momento, las posibles acciones y situaciones en que se podría encontrar con su amado Gray-sama en tales misiones: en su mente se imaginaba encerrada en un almacén-congelador (quién sabe por qué razón) junto al mago de hielo, pidiéndole este que se sacaran las ropas para brindarse calor el uno al otro. Cuando su nariz estaba a punto de explotar en una gran hemorragia por tales visiones, ella misma se hizo entrar en razón: _"¡Basta Juvia! ¡Este es un asunto serio!¡Pon atención!". _Entonces, procuró dar respuesta:

— ¡Puede contar con que Gray-sama y Juvia cumplirán su misión!

— Confío en que lo harán de la manera más prudente posible…— continuó el maestro con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:— Los demás se quedarán en el gremio para cumplir las misiones que se nos soliciten. ¿Están de acuerdo?

— ¡HAI! — todos en el gremio respondieron entusiasmados.

Cuando todos se hubieron callado y vuelto a sus labores, Mirajane dirigió una mirada a la aún embelesada Juvia que se encontraba en la barra.

— Juvia, ¿no será mejor que le vayas a informar de esto a Gray? — le sugirió ya que, justo antes de que el maestro diera las indicaciones el mago de hielo había salido del gremio.

— ¡Es verdad! Gray-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa… — salió apurada la maga de hielo.

— Mirajane giró de nuevo para encontrarse con el maestro, un poco embriagado ya por la bebida, y no pudo evitar preguntarle algo de lo que se había percatado ya hacía unas cuantas semanas:

— Maestro— este seguía bebiendo licor— ¿Dónde se encuentra Erza? Hace varios días que no la he visto por aquí…

— Tienes razón, me sorprende que seas la única que me lo ha preguntado.— dio otro sorbo al tarro mientras Mira continuaba observándolo— La envié a que investigara algo sobre aquella mujer del gremio _Oblivion: _Xena. Debemos tenerla bien observada, esa mujer es peligrosa.

— ¿Cree que tenga que ver con la desaparición de Natsu y Lucy?

— No estoy muy seguro si hay relación en ello, pero aún así no nos vendría mal saber un poco más de sus intensiones.

— Pero ya tardó mucho en volver ¿No cree?

— Encontrar información sobre esa mujer es como encontrar un tesoro en un gran desierto, es muy poco probable que lo encuentres.

— ¿Entonces por qué la mando sabiendo eso?

— Porque sé que es la única que tiene buenos contactos para saber de ese tipo de personas, además de tener mucha más paciencia y perseverancia.

— Ya veo… — sonrió la maga.

Fue así como la gran familia de Fairy Tail comenzó la ardua búsqueda de sus dos camaradas, teniendo aún la esperanza de encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

* * *

><p>Y así es como terminan los capítulos de hoy... ¿qué tal? Es el primer capítulo donde Natsu y Lucy no aparecen xD ¿Los extrañaron? no se preocupen, más adelante habrá más sobre ellos dos ;) y sobre los demás personajes también :D jeje<br>¿Resultarán los plánes de búsqueda de Makarov? ¿Cómo les irá a los equipos? ¿Por qué Gray está tan molesto? ¿Juvia srá capaz de contentarlo? ¿Qué estaran haciendo Natsu y Lucy? ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo como presentadora de TV O_O? estas y muchas más preguntas podrán irlas respondiendo a lo largo de la trama xD jaja y bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leerlo! su apoyo es muy importante para mi! así como sus _Reviews_ xD así que no duden en djarme alguno! :D Nos vemos! 


	7. Ilusiones y Dragones

Lo sé! lo siento! ahora retrasé la salida del capi u.u es que ayer tuve cosas que hacer y no tenía mi laptop conmigo :(sorry! pero aquí está el capítulo sin falta ;D En esta ocasión les traigo un poco de Gruvia n.n aunque hay un poco más de Graylu xD jaja (pero espero que aún con eso les guste x) y pues bvio no puede faltar el Nalu (/*-*)/  
>Bien, supongo que ya estan hartos de leer mis diparates XD así que vayamos directo al capi :3<br>_(La mayoría de personajes presentados en este fanfic son propiedad de Trollshima...__perdón, quise decir, Hiro_ Mashima-sama_ :3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Ilusiones y Dragones<strong>

Juvia se había encaminado a buscar a Gray para darle la "buena noticia" de que, juntos, ellos dos, solos, formarían uno de los equipos de búsqueda de Natsu y Lucy. Recorrió todas y cada una de las calles más cercanas al gremio, pero nada… no había ni rastro del mago de hielo por ninguna parte. Entonces decidió buscarlo por las calles un poco más alejadas, pero sin ningún resultado.

— ¡Vamos Juvia, utiliza tu radar detector de Gray-sama! — se insistía a sí misma la maga.

Juvia se encontraba caminando a la orilla de un canal que cruzaba por la ciudad de Magnolia y, como por arte de magia después de "encender" su radar Gray-sama, divisó a este recargado en el borde de un puente de piedra cercano a donde la maga de agua se encontraba. Se le veía pensativo, frustrado y cansado, cosa que a la Loxar no le alegraba y la preocupaba aún más.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó a él con uno de sus peculiares saltos de felicidad cuando lo veía:

— ¡Gray-sama! — apareció a un lado de este con unos notables corazones en sus ojos — Juvia lo ha estado buscando por todas partes, el gremio se siente tan sólo sin Gray-sa…

— Tsk…— musitó en forma de queja el mago de hielo, al parecer no se encontraba de humor para soportar a su "acosadora" #1— Juvia, lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para esto. — este posó una mano sobre su mismo rostro en señal de cansancio.

Juvia captó el mensaje, así que optó por no molestarlo más con el tema de su adoración por él y prosiguió con lo que realmente le importaba: lo que sentía el Fullbuster. Así que se acercó un poco más a él y se quedó observando fijamente el reflejo de ambos en la superficie del agua.

— He notado a Gray-sama muy triste estas últimas semanas, bueno, más específicamente desde que llegaron de aquella misión tan peligrosa…

La Loxar le hizo saber aquello en un tono muy dulce y calmado, como nunca había hablado con él antes. Acostumbrado a oír el irritante y escandaloso hablar de la maga, aquel sonido sereno llamó inmediatamente la atención de Gray, quien en ese momento quitó su mano de su frente y observó atentamente el reflejo de la maga en el río.

Después de un ligero momento de silencio incomodo y sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la vista de los reflejos, Juvia decidió proseguir:

— ¿Qué era lo que Gray-sama estaba soñando aquella vez en la enfermería? — preguntó interesada, pero sin afán de conseguir respuesta.

— Eh… Este…

— ¿Tenía algo que ver con Lucy-san? — interrumpió sus pensamientos Juvia, después de todo, era lo único que quería saber para así, por fin, confirmar sus sospechas. Entonces apartó su mirada del río y la fijó directamente en los negros ojos del mago de hielo — ¿A Gray-sama le gusta Lucy?

La reacción en ese momento del Fullbuster fue un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y, apartando la mirada de los grandes ojos azules que lo acusaban, negó rotundamente tal argumento aunque, para la maga de agua, quedaba más que claro los sentimientos que tenía su Gray-sama hacia su eterna rival en el amor.

Se sentía derrotada, por fin había conseguido comprobar que Lucy era su competencia para conseguir el amor del mago de hielo, sin embargo nunca pensó que fuera él quien estuviera interesado en ella y no viceversa, como la maga lo había pensado siempre. Su mirada comúnmente feliz se volvió triste, inclusive algunas nubes grises comenzaron a acumularse sobre Magnolia.

Gray, por su parte, había sido hipnotizado en ese instante por la faceta pasiva de la maga de agua, jamás la había visto así. Sin embargo, en ese momento pensó seriamente en que prefería a la Juvia carismática y un poco loca, a la que tenía unos ojos llenos de tristeza y una personalidad depresiva, como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Sin querer descubrir más del asunto, Juvia optó por contarle a Gray lo que desde un principio debió haberle dicho, el motivo por el cual lo estaba buscando:

— El maestro Makarov eligió a Gray-sama y a Juvia para formar un equipo especial de búsqueda, para encontrar a Natsu-san y Lucy-san…

— Oh, Ok… ¿Eso pasó cuando me fui?

— Sí.

— Ya veo…

Aquella mirada de preocupación volvió a los ojos del Fullbuster, y Juvia se dio cuenta de ello. Determinada a hacerlo feliz, aunque no fuera ella la que lo haría sentirse de ese modo, decidió darle ánimos y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, sin necesidad de rendirse en cuanto a sus sentimientos, después de todo, cualquier cosa podría pasar durante ese tiempo.

— Gray-sama— este giró a verla — Juvia lo ayudará a encontrar a Lucy-san. Puede contar con Juvia siempre. — terminó esta frase con una hermosa sonrisa sincera.

— Hai…— sin duda alguna, el mago de hielo prefería a la Juvia feliz y sonriente.

En ese mismo instante, mientras Gray miraba detenidamente a Juvia se percató de que, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban, justo en el río, una chica rubia muy conocida se hizo presente. Esta se encontraba peleando, o más bien, huyendo de un reptil gigantesco parecido a una serpiente de color negro, aunque con cuatro garras y una enorme cabeza de dragón con unos largos bigotes y unos ojos que parecían inyectados en sangre de tan rojos que estaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Fullbuster apartó rápidamente a Juvia del camino y, enseguida, gritó el nombre de aquella chica rubia para llamar su atención:

— ¡LUCY!

— ¿Gray-sama, qué está pasando?

— ¡LUCY! – el mago de hielo seguía llamándola desesperado, pero ella no volteaba.

— Gray-sama—Juvia se sentía muy confundida, pues ella no lograba ver a nadie, siquiera, parecida a Lucy.

— ¡LUCY!—seguía gritando el Fullbuster mientras corría hacia el lugar, que parecía alejarse más a la vez que este se acercaba. Sin embargo, unos delgados y temblorosos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura, deteniéndolo.

— Gray… Gray-sama…—la voz de la maga de agua sonaba entrecortada y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de desesperación—…ahí no hay nadie.

Gray había quedado impactado en aquel momento y, frotando sus ojos, logró regresar a la realidad. Vio cómo una chica de tez pálida y pelo azul se aferraba totalmente a su cintura, y cómo las lágrimas de esta caían sobre su chaqueta. Avergonzado por aquel comportamiento, el mago de hielo giró y tomó de los hombros a su compañera de gremio mientras esta seguía sollozando. Ante tal situación sólo se le ocurrió decir:

— Volvamos a casa.

**. . .**

— Llevamos mucho tiempo viajando en esta carroza, ¿A cuántas horas se supone que estamos del palacio?—preguntaba una ya muy cansada Lucy, quien sentía que tenía todo entumido, sobre todo sus piernas donde, desde que partieron de aquel bello prado, se encontraba acurrucado el _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego.— ¿Ya casi llegamos Plue?—preguntó la maga estelar mientras asomaba su cabeza por la parte delantera del vehículo.

— Puu Puu… Puu

— Ya veo, así que todavía faltan unas cuantas horas más, es mejor que yo también descanse un poco. Avísame si hay problemas Plue ¿ok?

— Puu Puu—contestó el pequeño ser estelar mientras hacía un saludo como soldado, llevando su patita hacia su frente.

Después de asegurarse de que tendrían un buen guardián, Lucy optó por descansar un buen rato durmiendo, pues hacía varias horas que no lo hacía. Sin embargo algo, o más bien alguien, le impedía recostarse.

_— ¿Qué haré con Natsu?_—pensó, después de todo, tenerlo acostado sobre sus piernas no fue tan buena idea, por lo menos no para ella.

Como pudo y después de varios intentos, logró acomodar al mago sobre su hombro, quedando su cabeza sobre la de él y, sintiendo la curiosa suavidad de aquel cabello color cerezo, se quedó profundamente dormida, aunque no iba a ser un sueño placentero:

_— ¿Dónde estoy?_—En cuanto cerró los ojos, Lucy se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro, donde solamente una luz brillaba entre las penumbras. De esta se escuchaba cierta voz llamándola.

_— ¡Lucy!_

_— ¿Quién eres?_— decía confundida.

_— ¡Lucy!_

_— ¡¿Quién eres?!—_gritababuscando respuesta

_— ¡LUCY!_

_— Esa voz… ¡Natsu!_

Al darse cuenta de quién era, la maga estelar trataba desesperadamente de llegar hasta el lugar donde, se suponía, emergía la voz: aquella luz. Ella esperaba ver a Natsu al otro lado de esa frontera y así fue, sin embargo, no de una manera que Lucy haya deseado.

Al llegar a la "salida" de aquel lugar, la rubia se encontró con una imagen horrenda: Un Natsu atravesado por una gruesa cadena, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su amiga.

Lucy acababa de despertar de golpe totalmente impactada, sudando frío y con el corazón a mil por hora. Giró rápidamente su cabeza para saber si su amigo estaba bien y, para su tranquilidad, así fue. Natsu seguía recostado sobre el hombro de la maga estelar, hablando entre sueños y haciendo aquellas comunes muecas curiosas de cuando dormía.

— Gracias a Dios, todo está bien—una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la maga, ahora tranquila, aunque tampoco le iba a durar mucho.

De la nada, se escuchó un fuerte rugido, proveniente a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraban. Lo raro era que no se escuchaban por encima o por los lados, sino que procedía del lago por el cual estaban transitando por la orilla.

— ¡Puu Puu!—gritaba desesperado el vigía.

— ¿Qué pasa Plue?

— ¡Puu Puu!—Plue decidió que la carroza debía ir más rápido, así que pidió a los equinos que la acarreaban correr lo más rápido posible, pero esto no funcionó por mucho tiempo.

En medio del camino, se les interpuso un enorme ser escamoso, de cuerpo largo pero con unas facciones muy interesantes. Con una de sus garras trató de aplastar el carruaje, pero Lucy alcanzó a tomar, como pudo, a Plue y a Natsu, y los tres salieron proyectados hacia el lago que se encontraba cerca. El agua ayudó a que el _Dragon Slayer _regresara en sí y, furioso por la forma en que lo despertaron de su apacible sueño, gritó:

— ¡¿Qué manera es esa de levantar a alguien?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡Eso es lo que pasa!— respondió la maga celestial apuntando a la criatura que ahora se encontraba justo en frente de ellos, dentro del lago.

— E… Eso es un… un…

— ¡Es un Dragón!

— Puu Puu

El trío no podía ocultar su impresión, nunca habían visto un dragón de tan cerca, y mucho menos uno como aquel. Era extremadamente grande, largo como una serpiente pero, a diferencia de estas, caminaba en cuatro patas terminadas en filosas y grandes garras, su boca estaba adornada por un par de extensos bigotes y, de esta, se asomaban unos colmillos gigantescos, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más miedo daba de aquel animal eran sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, que resaltaban aún más por el color negro azabache de sus escamas.

— ¡Lucy, encárgate de él!—gritaba Natsu aún impactado.

— ¡Tú eres el _Dragon Slayer_!¡Encárgate TÚ de él!—se defendía la maga estelar mientras trataba de ocultarse detrás de este.

— ¡Pero estamos en el Reino Estelar, además, nunca había visto un dragón como este!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?!

— ¡Puu Puu!

— ¡¿Qué?!—contestaron furiosos.

Plue sólo les quería avisar que, mientras el par se encontraba discutiendo, el dragón ya estaba preparando su ataque. Sus ojos brillaban cual rubíes y en su boca comenzaba a formar una bola de energía. En cuanto esta llegó a medir varios metros de diámetro, el dragón la lanzó sin pensarlo.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!—gritaron Lucy y Natsu y, por mero reflejo, se abrazaron. El segundo actuó rápido y, tomando a la maga por la cintura, nado rápidamente hasta la orilla del lago, donde pudieron tomar un respiro.

— Eso…estuvo… muy cerca—mencionó el pelirrosa jadeando.

— Ni que… lo digas

Una sombra se posó sobre ellos, sí, era el dragón que venía de nuevo por sus presas…

— ¡Lucy, vete de aquí con Plue! Yo me encargaré de esto—le ordenó el _Dragon Slayer_.

— ¡No Natsu! ¿Cómo te voy a dejar luchar solo contra eso?

— Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos atrape y no quiero darle ese gusto. Toma a Plue y dile que te guíe hasta el palacio, allá nos veremos.

— ¡Yo no…!

— ¡Confía en mí!

"Confía en mí" palabras que no debían salir de la boca del pelirrosa para que convencieran a Lucy, ella ya lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el dejarlo pelear contra esa cosa a él solo era peligroso, no quería que terminara su viaje juntos ahí. Pero como todo en la vida, la maga estelar tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil:

— ¡Confío en que llegarás Natsu!—dijo segura.

— Dalo por hecho

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que tanto cautivaba a la rubia. Una sonrisa blanca y pura, llena de confianza y simpatía.

Lucy comenzó a correr lejos del lugar donde iniciaba la batalla entre aquel extraño dragón y el mago.

— Esperen un minuto…¡¿Dónde está Plue?!—tan absorta había estado con el asunto del dragón que se había olvidado por completo que su pequeño amigo había desaparecido, así que comenzó a buscarlo: — ¡Plue! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Plue!

— Puu Puu—se escucharon los grititos desde un arbusto cercano, la maga pronto fue a investigar.

— ¡Plue! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!

— Puu Puu

— Es hora de irnos, Natsu dijo que entretendría al dragón para que nosotros pudiéramos ir al castillo y…

— Puuu Puu Puuuu…

— ¡Tienes razón, lo había olvidado! Es mejor que llame a alguien para que nos ayude…— tomando una de las llaves comenzó la invocación: — ¡Puerta de la portadora de agua, ábrete! ¡Aquarius!

En menos de un minuto comenzaron a surgir, por en medio del lago, cientos de sirenas y tritones con gritos de guerra, montando grandes hipocampos y con lanzas como armas. Aquarius los lideraba, y pronto llegaron a su encuentro con el titán celestial.

— ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros _Dragon Slayer_! — le ordenó la espíritu.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tengo que terminar con él para que no le cause más problemas a Lucy!

— ¡No seas tonto! — lo regañó la sirena, al tiempo que le daba un golpe, provocando que un "chichón" se formara en la cabeza del mago. Entonces continuó: — ¡Tú debes de protegerla el resto del camino hasta el final! ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros! — una extraña sonrisa de confianza surgió de los labios de la comúnmente aterradora Aquarius, cosa que a Natsu terminó por convencer.

— Se los encargo.

— Cuenta con nosotros.

De esta forma, el _Dragon Slayer _se dirigió justo al lado de Lucy, confiando en que sus amigos acuáticos detendrían a aquel mounstro y él protegería a toda costa a la maga.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo d hoy? :3 jeje Si, sí, lo sé... Gray es un llorón emo en este fanfic y Juvia no es tan paranóica xD jaja pero prometo que cambiará la situación a lo largo de la historia ;) En cuanto a Natsu y Lucy, bueno, como siempre, me encanta trabajar con ellos y ponerlos en situaciones graciosas xD es muy fácil y divertido :3 y, en cuanto a Aquaius y su ejército, bueno, ya saben, cree mi propia versión del reino estelar, así que espero no se sorprendan ni se enojen mucho por mis situaciones extrañas xD<br>Oh, por cierto, si no saben qué es un "chichón", es la bolita que se te hace cuando te golpeas muy fuerte con algo (o en este caso, alguien te golpea muy fuerte xD)...creo que es una palabra muy mexicana, así que por ello la expliqué, espero que hayan entendido xD  
>En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer! :3 see you again! (dejen reviews ;D)<p> 


	8. La Cueva de los Recuerdos

Hola! de nuevo, aquí está el capítulo semanal de "Guerra Estelar" :3 esta vez nos adentraremos otra vez en el hermoso NaLu :3 jeje espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos al final del capítulo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. La cueva de los recuerdos<strong>

Pronto, los magos y el pequeño espíritu, llegaron a un bosque cercano al lugar y corrieron alejándose lo más posible del lago hasta parar en un claro:

— Creo… creo que… nos hemos alejado lo suficiente—decía entre jadeos la maga estelar, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas en señal de cansancio.

— Si… eso creo—contestaba de igual manera el _Salamander, _tomando asiento sobre el suelo_._

— Ese debió haber sido un espíritu titán.

— ¿Y cuál era?—preguntó interesado Natsu.

— Su nombre, si no mal recuerdo es _Draco, _uno de los titanes más fuertes.

— ¡Genial!—expresaba el pelirrosa con ojos destellantes.

— ¡No, no lo es!—respondió molesta Lucy dándole un pequeño coscorrón— es uno de los más peligrosos, me alegra que Aquarius haya llegado a ayudarnos, pero estoy muy preocupada por ella y su armada.

— Tranquila, ellos podrán contra ese espíritu.

— ¡Puu Puu!

— ¿Ves? Hasta Plue lo sabe—trato de animarla su compañero con una sonrisa.

— Tienen razón—contestó sonriendo la rubia—es mejor que continuemos nuestro camino por este bosque. Plue, ¿Cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar al castillo a pie?

— Puu Puu

— Ah, ya veo, tres días…espera… ¡¿TRES DÍAS?!—dijo sorprendida la maga estelar.

— Puu Puu

— ¡¿Y sólo si comenzamos ya?! Pero estoy muy cansada…- decía Lucy al borde del llanto.

— Jajajaja, esto será divertido—reía el _Dragon Slayer_—es mejor que comencemos nuestro camino Lucy.

— Pero mis piernas ya no me responden.

— Mmmmmm… entonces…—sin previo aviso, Natsu tomó a Lucy de las piernas para llevarla en su espalda ya que esta "no podía más"— ¿así está mejor?

— Pero Natsu...—esto la hizo sonrojar.

— Tiene razón Happy, estás un poco pesada, pero no hay problema—bromeó Natsu.

— ¡Cállate!

— Jajajaja

De esta manera, el _Salamander _y la maga estelar continuaron su camino guiados por Plue, en medio de aquel inmenso bosque, el cual no era uno común y corriente. Por donde miraras había árboles como los que había en Earthland: abetos, pinos y robles, entre muchos otros, sin embargo, en vez de las comunes hojas verdes, estas eran de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Árboles rosas, amarillos, naranjas, azules, etc, etc se extendían a lo largo y extenso del bosque y, para colmo, algunos eran hasta tres veces más grandes que los comunes y corrientes.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Natsu y Lucy habían continuado su viaje, en las cuales en ningún momento el primero hizo ademán de bajar a la maga estelar de su espalda aunque esta se lo pidiera:

— ¡Vamos Natsu bájame, puedo caminar yo sola!—exigía la rubia.

— Eso no pasará jeje—contestó burlándose el mago en cuestión, mientras su amiga sólo hizo un puchero, entonces este continuó: —sabes, esto me recuerda a la vez que fui a rescatarte a la torre de Phantom…

— ¿Eh?

— …Cuando menos lo pensé, te vi cayendo desde el último piso de la torre. ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Mmmm…—después de unos momentos Lucy encontró la respuesta—Creo… que fue porque sabía que tu vendrías por mí, por eso grité tu nombre. También me llevaste cargando de esta manera de regreso hasta casa. —dijo sonriendo la maga, aunque un poco sonrojada, haciendo que su amigo también lo hiciera.

— Ya veo… Ahora que lo pienso, hemos pasado ya muchas cosas juntos y de todo tipo.

— Si, tienes razón.

— Sí… recuerdo la vez que te embriagaste y yo pagué las consecuencias—dijo con una gotita en la frente el _Dragon Slayer._

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No lo quiero ni recordar—dijo el pelirrosa con una cara de "desprecio".

— ¡Dime Natsu!—insistía la maga estelar.

Mientras que los magos seguían con su conversación, unas grandes nubes grises se acumularon sobre el bosque y pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

— Vamos Natsu, ¿Qué pasó aquella vez?—seguía insistiendo Lucy.

— Eh… etto… Oh, creo que ha comenzado a llover—comentó el _Salamander, _dejando a un lado sus titubeos acerca del tema — Es mejor que busquemos un refugio—Mientras tanto pensaba:—_"fiuuu… salvado por la campana"._

— Si, sería lo mejor, pero no veo nada que nos pueda servir…

— Puu Puu— gritó el pequeño espíritu estelar mientras apuntaba a una cueva.

— ¡Muy bien Plue!—lo felicitaron ambos magos.

Sin esperar, Natsu se dirigió corriendo hasta dicha formación rocosa. Al entrar quedaron maravillados de lo extrañamente iluminada que se encontraba aquella caverna obscura: montones de piedras preciosas y cristales se encontraban esparcidos e incrustados en todo el lugar, parecía como si estuvieran en presencia de todo el universo, pues estos brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia al igual que las estrellas.

— Es muy bello—comentaba entusiasmada Lucy al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la espalda de Natsu, este sólo se quedo observándola, admirando aquella cara de niña emocionada que ponía su amiga.

Fuera de donde estaban la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, evitando así que ellos pudieran seguir su camino.

— Deberíamos tomar un descanso—dijo el pelirrosa acostándose sobre el (literal) brillante piso.

— Pero si esperamos tardaremos aún más en llegar al Palacio y…¡aaaah! —la maga estelar no pudo terminar su frase, pues Natsu la había jalado hacia el suelo obligando a que esta se sentase.

— Hemos avanzado mucho por hoy, es mejor que tomemos un descanso—dijo el _Dragon Slayer_— además, mírate… estás toda empapada.

Así era pues, a pesar de que Natsu había corrido rápidamente a resguardar a ambos a la cueva, no había sido más rápido que la tormenta provocando que la ropa de ambos se mojara. Esto hacía que Lucy pareciera una gelatina temblorosa por el frío que sentía, gracias al aire que se colaba por la entrada de la caverna.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Natsu fue en busca de unas cuantas ramas, hojas secas y raíces que se encontraban por ahí para hacer una pequeña fogata. Ya que esta estuvo lista, el pelirrosa tomó asiento de nuevo, un poco retirado de la maga estelar. Aunque se encontraba cerca del fuego, esta última seguía tiritando de frío. Para evitar que se resfriara, Natsu se quitó su preciada bufanda del cuello y, acomodándose al lado de Lucy, se la otorgó.

— Toma, te refriarás—se la ofreció mientras la acomodaba en la garganta de su amiga.

— Pe…pero, esta es tu…

— Te la prestaré por hoy, no te preocupes.— dicho esto, el _Salamander _pasó su brazo por detrás de su amiga y la acercó aún más a él, provocando que esta se estremeciera—Así está mejor ¿no?

— Et… etto—la maga estelar quería dar un "sí" como respuesta, pero este no salía de su boca, estaba muy nerviosa como para poder hablar.

El tenerlo tan cerca hacía que Lucy sintiera cada uno de los marcados músculos del pelirrosa que se hacían más evidentes gracias a sus ropas mojadas. El verlo ya no de una manera infantil y boba que siempre demostraba su amigo y comenzarlo a ver de una manera "sexy", como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, provocaba se el corazón de la maga se estremeciera y esta enrojeciera. Sin embargo, de pronto, vino a su mente aquel sueño donde su compañero era atravesado y torturado terriblemente, lo cual la dejó en blanco, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de este:

— Oi Lucy, ¿Ya no tienes frío?

— No, ahora no—contestó la rubia.

Dicho esto, la maga rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del _Dragon Slayer_ y, volteando a ver directamente los ojos de este le dirigió un muy afectuoso "Gracias por todo", depositando un tierno y dulce beso en los labios del chico. Después de esto, la maga estelar cayó rendida sobre el hombro de Natsu, durmiendo plácidamente mientras este se quedó petrificado de la sorpresa y emoción.

— Puu Puu…—le hacía burla el ser estelar.

— ¡Cállate!—contestó rojo como un tomate Natsu.

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, en los sueños de Lucy, una pequeña niña rubia de ojos cafés se encontraba sola con su muñeca en medio de un enorme bosque junto a un lago. Esta sollozaba:

— Papá, Mamá… ¿Dónde están?— de pronto, unos ruidos de pisadas se acercaban desde unos arbustos cercanos a ella. La niña esperanzada corrió hacia ellos, esperando que fueran sus padres- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Prometo que no volveré a salir de casa sin permiso—decía esta soltando litros de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, para desilusión de la niña, y para su sorpresa, de entre los arbustos saltó un lobo considerablemente grande a comparación del tamaño de la pequeña, mostrando feroz faceta. Este acechó a la niña, dejándola totalmente petrificada, era momento de lanzarse hacia su presa.

— ¡KYAAAAAAA!—gritó la niña.

De repente se dio cuenta de que aquel lobo había salido disparado gracias a una fuerte patada, proveniente de un curioso niño de su edad, con un cabello igual de raro:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó aquel niño a la pequeña.

— Sí, no me pasó nada gracias a ti—le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Qué bueno, llegué justo a tiempo jaja.

Después de unos minutos…

— Waaaaaa…— la niña no pudo evitar examinar de cerca el extraño cabello de su nuevo amigo—…tu pelo tiene forma de picos, y es rosa *O*

— Así es, es raro, así que por favor… ¡Deja de tocarlo!—protestó.

— Hai hai—se resignó la pequeña.

— Dime, ¿qué hace una niña como tú en este bosque? Es muy peligroso.

— Me escapé de casa—contestó esta con una mirada muy triste—pero ahora quiero volver—unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— Oi oi…espera— el pelirrosa no sabía qué hacer ante las lágrimas de una niña, así que, para contentarla, la invitó a un lugar que sólo él y cierta niña conocían—ven conmigo, te mostraré algo.—y, tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el huevo de un dragón.

Al llegar, la pequeña rubia se encontraba fascinada con lo que veía:

— ¡Es un huevo real de un dragón! Waaaaaa…—comentaba con ojos destellantes.

— Así es, yo y una amiga lo hemos estado cuidando—dijo orgulloso el pelirrosa.

— Oh, qué bien… mmmm ¿por qué no jugamos a "la casita"?—propuso la pequeña.

— ¿Eh?—el niño no comprendía lo que su amiga le quería decir.

— Sí, mira, es fácil… Tú eres el papá, yo la mamá y el huevo será el bebé—dijo entusiasmada.

— Eh… pues… etto…

— Si no quieres no jugamos—contestó la niña muy desanimada al ver que su amigo no estaba muy convencido del juego.

— No, no, está bien, ¡juguemos!—dijo el niño, decidido a que no comenzara a llorar otra vez.

Así ambos infantes comenzaron a actuar sus roles, la pequeña "cocinaba" y cuidaba al pequeño, mientras el pelirrosa fungía su rol de padre, aunque haciendo las labores de la casa por petición, o más bien, ordenamiento de la mamá, pues esta le daba algo de miedo, ya que antes había cometido el error de hacerla enojar y, gracias a ello, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que había dejado huella. Pero a pesar de ello, no se había enojado con ella, sino que recibió toda su admiración, no pensó que alguien como esa niña llorona tuviera un carácter tan fuerte. Fue así como se pasaron jugando todo el día, ambos se divertían y reían, ninguno de los dos podía creer que habían formado un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos en tan poco tiempo.

Al llegar la puesta de sol ambos niños se sentaron en un pequeño prado para disfrutar de esta. Se habían divertido tanto ese día que querían que todos fueran de la misma manera:

— Dime, ¿volverás algún día de estos?—preguntó algo sonrojado el pequeño.

— No creo, mi casa está muy lejos de aquí, y mis papás no me dejan salir, dicen que soy muy joven aún para salir sola.

— Oh ya veo…—contestó desilusionado el niño, el pensar que no volvería a ver a su amiga le dolía, pero no sabía por qué.— Entonces cuando seas mayor iré a buscarte y te sacaré de ahí—dijo sonriendo.

— Pero, mi papá no quiere que salga de casa hasta que me case con alguien—contestó tristemente la niña.

— Entonces—el pelirrosa tragó saliva y continuó— ¡Yo me casaré contigo!

— ¿En serio?—preguntó incrédula y sonrojada la rubiecita.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo! Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—una sonrisa pícara se hizo en su rostro.

— ¡Hai!—contestó con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña.

Entonces, todo se fue nublando y distorsionando, hasta que Lucy abrió sus ojos. Despertó varias horas después muy confundida pues, además del sueño con aquellos niños, pensaba que el beso con Natsu también lo había sido…

— Acaso… ¿todo esto ha sido un sueño?—murmuró para sí misma tocando sus labios, desilusionada—_"Ese beso fue un sueño también"_ – eso pensó, hasta tocar la bufanda que tenía en su cuello—_"¿o tal vez no?"—_ una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en los labios de la maga.

— Buenos días ¿Qué pasa Lucy?—preguntó el _Dragon Slayer _entre bostezos.

— Oh, nada nada… es sólo que tuve un sueño muy tonto…—decía esta con una gotita en su sien, agitando su mano en señal de despreocupación—Soñé que tu y yo… amm bueno—no sabía cómo explicarle aquél sueño donde se había visto con él de pequeños, ni la propuesta que este le había hecho en él.

— "_Así que ella piensa que fue un sueño… TONTO aquello"_—pensó Natsu, confundiendo las cosas. Gracias a ello estaba muy molesto, para él lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido algo insignificante, sino todo lo contrario.

— Oh mira, ya paró de llover, entonces… ¿nos vamos?—preguntó la maga estelar.

— Bien, vámonos—contestó secamente Natsu, al tiempo que se adelantaba a salir de la cueva. Justo antes de salir dio un giro repentino, caminó de nuevo hacia su amiga y, arrebatándole la bufanda que aún tenía esta en su cuello, le gritó:— ¡Y ahora tú caminarás por tu cuenta!— entonces retomó el camino que llevaba.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?—se preguntó Lucy mientras hacía un puchero.

— Puu puu…

Así continuaron su camino.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, ¿Qué les pareció? :3 jeje en lo personal me encantó este capi, es como un mini one shot, aunque muy empalagoso xD jajaja pero ya verán que más adelante servirá para dar pauta a otras cosas ;) Por cierto, espero que hayan entendido el por qué del título del capítulo xD jaja<br>Ahora hubo puro Nalu, sin embargo, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo van las cosas en Earthland con los equipos de búsqueda ;)... en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! hasta la próxima :D


	9. Misiones de búsqueda (Parte I)

Hola a todos! aquí les traio el capítulo de esta semana :) algo tarde, lo sé -.- jaja es sólo que no tenía mi computadora conmigo y.. en fin, eso no es lo importante xD...  
>¿Si recuerdan que el maesro Makarov había hecho los equipos para la búsqueda de Natsu y Lucy? ¿Se han preguntado qué ha pasado con estos? Bueno, aquí tenemos una pequeña probadita de algunos de ellos :D jeje como siempre, espero que disfrute en leerlo! ^w^<br>_(Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Mashima-sensei :3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. Misiones de búsqueda (Parte I)<strong>

El Gremio de Fairy Tail se había puesto en marcha en la búsqueda de Natsu y Lucy desde hacía ya casi cinco meses, en los cuales cada equipo había tratado de conseguir información acerca de ambos magos, sin embargo ninguno había logrado grandes avances.

El equipo número 1 conformado por Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy y Kana tenía la tarea de buscar en cada uno de los gremios obscuros del país pues, si bien quizás no tenían nada que ver con la desaparición de la maga estelar y el _Dragon Slayer_, podían tener información contundente acerca de su paradero. El maestro les había confiado aquella misión debido a que Gajeel, el encargado del grupo, tenía mucha experiencia acerca de este tipo de gremios y era el mejor espía en todo Fairy Tail. A pesar de ello, la tarea fue algo complicada debido a lo escandalosos que podían llegar a ser un par de molestos compañeros en su equipo…

— ¡Demonios Droy, deja de comer por un momento!—demandaba enojado Jet, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al implicado.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Como cuando estoy estresado—se defendía este.

— ¡Pues por culpa de tu estrés casi nos hacían papilla en el último gremio obscuro al que fuimos, cuando te descubrieron asaltando su almacén de comida!

— Arrrrgh… tú…

Ambos magos se disponían a comenzar una batalla, cuando cierto chico que les causaba terror expresó:

— Fue culpa de ambos. Par de debiluchos.

— ¡Cállate Gajeel!—gritaron ambos magos al unísono, olvidándose de a quién se dirigían.

— Sí…—continuó Jet—si no fuera por ti nosotros…

— Ustedes estarían muertos—lo interrumpió Gajeel—. Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo a aquel lugar no hubieran podido con todos aquellos idiotas. Idiotas—hizo énfasis en esta última palabra.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea dragoncito?!—comenzó a provocarlo Droy, el menos indicado.

— ¡Ja! Ni juntos podrían durar un minuto contra mí.

— ¿Quieres probar?

Cuando el trío de magos se disponía a comenzar una tonta batalla una pequeña maga peliazul, que los seguía de cerca, alzó la voz:

— Ustedes tres, ¡deténganse!—decía entre lágrimas de ira Levy. Los tres magos se detuvieron en ese preciso instante.

— Tú no te metas pequeño camarón.

— ¡Hey! ¡No le hables así a Levy-chan!—exigió Jet.

— ¡Sí! ¡No tienes derecho de hablarle así!—continuó Droy.

— ¡BASTA YA DE PELEAR!—demandó la maga—no me importa cómo me hable Gajeel, o por qué se estén peleando… no es hora de hacer eso. En este momento debemos estar más unidos que nunca para encontrar a Lu-chan y a Natsu… —la faceta de Levy se hizo aún más triste y, apuñando sus manos continuó:—…aunque nuestros esfuerzos hayan sido en vano.

Los tres magos se quedaron callados. Era verdad, a pesar de que durante esos cinco meses habían estado viajando y espiando a cada uno de los gremios obscuros no habían podido recolectar la mínima información acerca del paradero de sus amigos y era hora de regresar a Fairy Tail con aquellas malas noticias.

Levy era la más afectada con ello pues su mejor amiga era Lucy y sentía que la había defraudado. El _Dragon Slayer _de metal se había dado cuenta de esto y, durante todo su viaje, había tratado de darle palabras de aliento, las cuales no encontraba. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, sentía la necesidad y responsabilidad de hacerla sentir mejor más que nunca, así que se acercó a ella:

— No te preocupes Levy, de seguro alguien debió haber encontrado algo sobre ese tonto y la chica cosplay, así que sonríe—dijo este posando su gran mano sobre la cabeza de la maga.

— A… Arigato Gajeel-kun—agradeció la maga con una sonrisa nerviosa y unas mejillas rosadas, pues era la primera vez que el Redfox se dirigía a ella por su nombre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el _Dragon slayer_ también se sonrojó y retiró de inmediato su mano. Para evitar ese incómodo momento, que lo había hecho inexplicablemente feliz, se adelantó y ordenó que continuaran su camino. Kana, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo evitar acercarse desde atrás a Levy y hacerle burla de ello.

— Ya te vi pequeña Levy ¬w¬

— ¿De… de qué hablas?—contestó nerviosa la mencionada, debido al susto y de que, obviamente, sabía de lo que hablaba su amiga.

— Vamos, no me vas a negar que sientes algo por Gajeel —le dijo tomándola de los hombros haciendo que esta lo viera en todo su esplendor.

— E… etto… Claro que no…

— Jaja, tienes mucho camino por delante. Por lo que veo son el uno para el otro… igual de tsunderes—mencionó la maga de cartas al ver las reacciones de ambos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy tsundere, y mucho menos estoy interesada en ese cerebro de metal—se defendió la peliazul, inflando un poco los cachetes y adelantándose a su amiga.

— Jaja, que bella es la flor de la juventud—terminó diciendo para sí misma Kana, quien los siguió de cerca durante todo el camino de regreso.

**. . .**

Los hermanos Stratuss habían conformado el equipo dos de búsqueda junto con la pequeña _Dragon Slayer _del cielo, siendo Mirajane la capitana de este. Ellos se encargarían de visitar cada uno de los gremios oficiales en todo Fiore, buscando igualmente información acerca de sus compañeros.

Muchos de los gremios visitados eran ya conocidos: Blue Pegassus, Mermaid Hell e, inclusive, Saber Tooth y Quatro Cerberus, ahora llamado Quatro Puppy, figuraban en la lista de gremios visitados. En todos obtuvieron respuestas negativas acerca del caso, sin embargo, en cada uno recibieron el apoyo y palabras de aliento de parte de sus integrantes.

Pronto llegaron a Lamia Scale, donde fueron recibidos por Jura, uno de los diez magos santos más poderosos:

— ¡Qué grata sorpresa es que magos de Fairy Tail nos visiten! Sean Bienvenidos, siéntanse como en casa.

— Muchas gracias Jura-san—dijo Mirajane, la representante del equipo—. Nunca habíamos visitado el gremio de Lamia Scale, debo decir que posee un ambiente muy agradable — mencionó esto con una sonrisa.

— Jaja nada de eso. Estos chicos siempre buscan pelea, inclusive en su propio gremio, aún así todos nos cuidamos entre todos.

— Sí, comprendo de lo que habla—Mira entristeció un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa jovencita?—preguntó interesado Jura.

— Sé que esto que voy a comentarle es mero asunto de Fairy Tail pero, ¿Acaso usted sabe o ha escuchado algo del paradero de Natsu Dragneel o Lucy Heartfilia?

— ¿Aquel _Dragon Slayer_ y la maga estelar están extraviados? ¿Cómo es eso posible?—exclamó sorprendido el mago santo.

— Sí, hace ya varios meses que hemos estado buscándolos, así como información acerca de dónde están, pero no hemos encontrado nada.

— Lamento escuchar eso y, mucho más, no poder serles de ayuda en estos momentos.

— No se preocupe Jura-san.

— Por el momento lo único que les puedo ofrecer es hospedaje a ti y a tu equipo, deben estar muy cansados ya de tan largo viaje.

— Muchas gracias—sonrió Mirajane—Pero, ¿no habrá problema con Baaba-sama?—preguntó preocupada.

— No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

— De nuevo le doy las gracias— la maga hizo una reverencia.

Así fue como el equipo número dos de búsqueda de Fairy Tail tomó un día de descanso en el también escandaloso gremio de Lamia Scale, donde conocieron y convivieron con nuevos y ya conocidos amigos, como Sherry, Toby y Yuka.

Mirajane se encontraba rodeada, como siempre, de chicos muy guapos y pretensiosos, a los cuales tenía que tratar y rechazar con la máxima delicadeza posible, aunque nunca le estaba de más platicar unos momentos con ellos, mientras que Elfman hablaba con Jura sobre la magia de ser un_ Otoko._ Más retiradas, en una mesa del algún rincón del edificio, se encontraban Wendy y la más pequeña de los hermanos Stratuss: Lissana. Esta última se hallaba muy seria; había perdido su carácter entusiasta y feliz que tanto la caracterizaba desde hace ya varios meses, mejor dicho, desde que Natsu llegó de aquella peligrosa misión y, si bien la pequeña _Dragon Slayer_ no platicaba mucho con ella, esta se dio cuenta de ello.

— Lissana-san—comenzó a hablar Wendy

— ¿Mmh?

— Pue… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro, dime…¿Qué pasa?

— Tú has estado muy callada últimamente y… pues… etto…—comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

— Vamos, no tengas miedo, dímelo—trató de animarla Lissana con una sonrisa.

— Bueno… verás, tú y Natsu-san… ¿A caso sientes algo por él?

En aquel momento la peliblanca deseó el no haber obligado a la _Dragon Slayer _hablar, más no podía culparla de ello, después de todo eran amigas y era obvio que se preocupaba de verla así. Lissana cambió su pequeña sonrisa por una cara llena de nostalgia y tristeza. Al ver la reacción de esta, Wendy continuó:

— N… No tienes que contestarme si no quieres—agitaba sus manos y su cabeza de un lado al otro—. Es sólo que, desde que Natsu-san y Lucy-san desaparecieron, has estado muy seria y me preguntaba si...

— Tienes razón, —la interrumpió Lissana—sí tengo sentimientos profundos hacia Natsu desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya no me servirán más; y tengo también esas horrorosas emociones hacia Lucy…me siento muy culpable —lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la maga _takeover_.

— Es…espera no entiendo de lo que Lissana-san está hablando pero, por favor, ¡No llores!

— Tú aún no puedes entender ese tipo de sentimientos pequeña. Un amor no correspondido es el peor dolor que te puedas imaginar, sé muy bien de eso.

Una voz sorprendió a ambas desde la mesa que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Lissana.

— ¡Lyon-san!—sonrió gustosa Wendy.

— ¡Yo! Cuánto tiempo—respondió cortésmente el mago de hielo. Al darse cuenta de que la maga peliblanca no lo conocía se presentó ante ella con una reverencia: —Mi nombre es Lyon Bastia, mucho gusto.

— Yo… Yo soy Lissana Stratuss.

— Y díganme Wendy, Lissana, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?—preguntó interesado el mago.

— Estamos en búsqueda de información acerca del paradero de Natsu-san y Lucy-san desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

— Ya veo, así que están extraviados…

— Así es.—continuó Wendy—El maestro Makarov nos dividió en cuatro equipos para buscarlos o, mejor dicho, tres equipos y una pareja…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes conformaron ese grupo?—le surgió aún más interés al mago. Se esperaba lo peor.

— Fue integrado por Gray-san y Juvia-san.

Los temores del mago de hielo se hicieron realidad. Nunca le había gustado a Lyon que aquellos dos nombres estuvieran en una sola oración pues, ¿cómo podían dejar a solas a su queridísima Juvia junto a aquel pervertido en una misión? Esto prendió un foco rojo en la cabeza del mago y de inmediato se decidió a entrometerse en tal unión.

— Ya veo, así que ese perve… perfecto de Gray esta a solas con Juvia-san ¬¬…

— Así es Lyon-san

— Mmmm saben, eso me anima a darles la mano en esto.

— ¿Uh?—expresaron ambas magas, al parecer no comprendían lo que decía el Bastia.

— Sí, les ayudaré a buscar a esos dos junto con Gray y Juvia, como aquella vez del reloj, trabajamos muy bien los tres juntos. Pediré permiso a mi maestra para ir en su ayuda.

— Pe…pe…pero Lyon-san, tú…

— No hay ningún problema, yo me haré cargo de encontrarlos.

— ¡Arigato Lyon-san!

— Arigato—agradeció Lissana.

**. . .**

Mientras todos los demás equipos se encargaban de la búsqueda por tierra, el grupo conformado por los tres _exceeds _volaban todos los días hacia todos los lugares habidos y por haber en Fiore, buscando en cada rincón en que sus amigos pudieran encontrarse.

Los primeros días fueron algo incómodos puesto que Charle, por su orgullo, y Happy que se encontraba aún deprimido, no se dirigían la palabra y esto dificultaba las cosas para su líder, Panther Lily, quien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para evitar que las cosas siguieran así:

— Chicos, dejen de comportarse ya como niños, eso no ayudará a encontrar a Natsu y a Lucy.

— Eso házselo saber a ese gato bobo—Charle giró su cara en símbolo de desprecio.

— ¡Al menos yo si me preocupo por los demás y no soy egoísta!—contestó en su defensa Happy.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho sobre mí?!

— ¡Basta! Así no llegaremos a ningún lado—los regañó Lily— .Charle, debes comprender a Happy. Y tú Happy, sabes que todos estamos dando lo mejor de cada uno para encontrarlos, así que deja de preocuparte.

Ambos _exceeds _se quedaron callados y, desde ese momento, continuaron reflexionando durante todo el camino hasta su siguiente destino.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque donde la mayoría de las casas eran, mejor dicho, cabañas. Los tres se hospedaron en una de ellas. Cuando llegaron a su respectiva habitación se tiraron directamente en la cama gustosos, pues hacía ya varios días que no disfrutaban de tanta comodidad, así cayeron rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

Happy despertó en la madrugada, sin lograr conciliar el sueño de nuevo, así que decidió salir a disfrutar del aire fresco y la hermosa noche estrellada que, extrañamente, desde que sus dos mejores amigos se fueron, lo hacía sentirse mejor y más cerca de ellos. Pronto llegó al balcón, donde se encontró con quien menos esperaba y quería hacerlo:

— Oh, hola Charle—saludó desanimado el gatito azul.

— Hola Happy—respondió ésta muy calmada y, al parecer, agobiada— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?

— No, acabo de despertar. Es sólo que, estaba acostumbrado a dormir siempre junto a Natsu, no duermo bien estando yo solo—Happy bajó sus orejas, se sentía realmente triste.

— Ya veo… Perdóname Happy—le pidió la _exceed._

— ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas Charle?—preguntó algo confundido, después de todo su amiga no era de las personas que pedían perdón tan fácilmente.

— Perdón por todo. Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí en Edolas y lo que hemos pasado juntos me sigo portando así contigo. Es sólo que, no me gusta verte así de triste y no sé cómo hacerte feliz.

La gatita hablaba sinceramente, y Happy notó aquello. También se dio cuenta de que su actitud no sólo lo afectaba a él o a la misión, sino también a sus amigos y, peor aún, a Charle. Por ello decidió hacer algo al respecto.

— Charle ya no se tendrá que preocupar más por mí porque ya no estaré triste nunca más, gracias a lo que me acaba de decir =^^=—respondió contento.

— ¿Uh?

— Sí, Charle dijo que ella se preocupaba por mí y eso me hace muy feliz. Entonces para que Charle también sea feliz yo ya no estaré triste. ¡Aye!

Ese tonto razonamiento por parte de su amigo conmovió el corazón de la _exceed_ y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y, recostándose sobre el hombro de Happy, se quedó profundamente dormida, seguida de este.

Los días pasaron y el equipo _exceed _regresaba a Fairy Tail, sin ninguna buena noticia.

**. . .**

Después de haber pasado casi seis meses fuera de su hogar, el Gremio de Fairy Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia, los equipos de búsqueda comenzaban a regresar con lamentables noticias. Los primeros en llegar fueron los _exceeds_, seguidos del equipo de Gajeel y, por último, el equipo de Mira, con un invitado sorpresa.

— Sean bienvenidos jóvenes—los recibió con gusto el maestro Makarov quien, al ver las expresiones de sus pupilos, ni siquiera hizo el intento de preguntarles cómo les había ido en sus misiones.

Los presentes seguían esperanzados con el último equipo, o mejor dicho, la pareja que faltaba. Gray y Juvia aún no habían llegado y ellos tenían la misión más importante: infiltrarse en el Consejo Mágico y recaudar la mayor cantidad de información que pudiera tener algo que ver con el caso de Natsu y Lucy.

No se hicieron esperar mucho pues la lácrima mágica de comunicación comenzó a llamar. Era Gray, con Juvia pegada a su brazo, que llamaban para dar su informe acerca del trabajo. Pronto, el maestro Makarov contestó.

— Hola Gray, Juvia, ¿qué tal les va con su tarea?

— ¡Yo, viejo! Al parecer hay mucho movimiento por aquí y queremos descubrir bien de qué se trata. Aparentemente tiene algo que ver con el Reino Estelar, eso nos puede decir algo de Lucy. Así que, nos quedaremos más tiempo por aquí.

— Eso me parece bien Gray, sólo eviten hacer jaleos innecesarios—ordenó el maestro.

— Juvia se encargará de eso—contestó entusiasmada la maga.

— Hai Hai, lo que digas…—se escuchó decir al Fullbuster—Entonces nos vemos en un tiempo más.

— Espera Gray, como se quedarán más tiempo quizás ocupen más ayuda. Pronto llegará alguien que los apoyará.

— ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo… quiero decir, nosotros—se corrigió el mago de hielo—podemos hacernos cargo solos de esto.

— Demasiado tarde, la ayuda ya va a en camino. En fin, cambio y fuera.

— ¡Eh! Espe…

Makarov terminó por cortar la comunicación de la lácrima. Este había sido observado por Mirajane todo el tiempo, quien era la única que podía ver a través de los planes de este.

— Maestro, ¿a caso también ya se volvió Cupido?—preguntó sarcásticamente esta.

— A veces hay que apoyar a los jóvenes de hoy en día, son muy tontos en temas del amor hohoho.

— Cambiando de tema maestro—Mira se puso algo más seria— Erza ha estado fuera del gremio por muchos meses ya. Muchos están especulando que tomó una misión de rango SS o, peor aún, que abandonó el gremio…

— Bueno, ese puede ser el caso…—contestó honestamente el maestro. Al ver la cara desconcertada de la maga, trató de aclarar el punto: — Es verdad que Erza está en una misión que se podría considerar de rango S, pero debido a ello tal vez se tenga que ver obligada a abandonar Fairy Tail por el bien del gremio.

— Ella nunca haría algo así, Fairy Tail es nuestra familia después de todo—aseguró la peliblanca.

— Si ella lo considera necesario lo hará. Yo confió en que tomará la decisión correcta. Además, depende de los hechos que se puedan suscitar.

Así fue como las últimas esperanzas de encontrar algo sobre el paradero de Lucy y Natsu se hallaban en un par de magos infiltrados en el Consejo y la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, de la que tampoco se sabía desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>Y bueno! hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Como se pudieron dar cuenta, esta vez dejé a un lado a Natsu y Lucy (no se preocupen, pronto sabremos más sobre ellos y su pequeño malentendido n.n jaja) para dar paso a otras situaciones que se presentaron... Y también metí a Lyon a la historia porque me parecen muy divertidas la escenas Gruvia con él en medio xD jajaj así que preparense para disfrutar de un poco de ello :3 oh, también aproveche para integrar algo de Happy x Charle que, si bien no me gustan mucho juntos, creo era algo necesario poner un poco de romance entre ellos dos :3 porque en este fic hay de todo xD ajaja<br>En fin! ME encantaría que dejen Reviews! :D nos leemos la proxima vez ;D


	10. Un nuevo amigo

Hola! perdón por el retraso e.e jeje tuve un problema con mi computadora, así que bueno... para compensar eso subí dos capítulos hoy! :) jeje así que a continuación podrán encontrar el otro :3  
>En fin... como siempre, vayamos a lo importante, espero que les guste este capi :D que... bueno, nos leeremos al final xD<br>_(La mayoría de personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Mashima-sensei :3 mi troll favorito ^.^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. Un nuevo amigo<strong>

Natsu y Lucy, junto con Plue, continuaron caminando a lo largo del bosque, el cual estaba lleno de hojas secas tiradas en el piso. En el Reino Estelar era ya pleno otoño y los árboles daban cuenta de ello.

Desde que habían salido de aquella bella cueva (capítulo 8) Natsu no le había dirigido palabra alguna a Lucy, y lo peor del caso era que la maga no sabía por qué lo hacía. Pensaba que quizás se había molestado por el beso, tal vez él sólo la veía como una amiga después de todo. Desilusionada prefirió no preguntarle el motivo, para no sufrir más por ello, así que decidió aplicarle lo mismo que él estaba haciendo, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lo soportaría.

El pelirrosa caminaba varios pasos más adelante que la maga estelar pero paró cuando, de repente, se escuchó el sonido del crujir de unas hojas cerca de un arbusto, lo que puso a ambos magos en alerta. De entre la maleza surgió un pequeño polluelo, o al menos eso parecía, pues tenía una cola de serpiente.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso?—preguntó consternado Natsu.

— Creo que es un basilisco— respondió desinteresada Lucy, después de todo, hasta ese momento el _Dragon Slayer _se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra—. No corremos gran peligro, sólo es una cría, pero es mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aquí, su madre debe estar cerca y ella sí es peligrosa.

— Está bien, continuemos.

Emprendieron de nuevo el paso y el _Salamander _había dejado atrás a su amiga de nuevo, al grado de que en el campo de visión de esta ya no era posible divisarlo. Lucy, resignada, continuó caminando junto a Plue, el cuál empezó a temblar más de lo que comúnmente lo hacía.

— ¿Qué pasa Plue?

— Puu Puu…

El crujido de hojas secas se hizo otra vez presente, lo cual alarmó a la maga estelar. Al principio pensó que Natsu le estaba jugando una broma, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y esperara el momento indicado para asustarla y burlarse de ella, lo cual la rubia no podía permitir. Giró hacia donde se encontraban aquellos arbustos y exclamó:

— ¡Está bien Natsu, sal de donde quiera que estés! Ya sé que eres tú y no permitiré que te burles de mí.

Pero nada. Ni una sola señal del _Dragon Slayer _se hizo presente. Lucy se ponía cada vez más nerviosa así que tomó a Plue y giró rápidamente para comenzar a correr pero algo, sorpresivamente, la detuvo en seco.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

**. . .**

Natsu escuchó desde lo lejos el grito de su amiga, y rápidamente regresó al lugar donde se encontraba. Lo que vio cuando llegó no le gusto nada. Lucy era sostenida por un hombre extremadamente corpulento, de pelo obscuro y ojos rojos brillantes, el cual vestía una armadura de gladiador de color negro. La mantenía presa de sus manos, esto con una sola de las suyas, contra un árbol cercano al arbusto donde se había escuchado el último crujido. Al ver esto, Natsu no pudo contener su ira y se lanzó directamente hacia aquel hombre.

— ¡Suelta a Lucy inmediatamente!—exigió el pelirrosa.

— ¿Soltarla? Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso con una chica tan bella—el individuo comenzó a tocar la cintura de la maga, a lo cual ella sólo contestaba con patadas que eran inútiles ante él.

— ¡Te dije que la soltaras! ¡_Karyuu no Hokou!_

El ataque no tuvo efecto alguno sobre el corpulento, pronto tenía al pelirrosa en su otra mano tomándolo por la cabeza y lo lanzó fuertemente hacia el piso, dejando a Natsu algo herido. Se acercó lentamente a él dispuesto a terminar la batalla de la peor manera, Lucy se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡No le hagas nada!—exigió entre lloriqueos la maga.

Sorpresivamente, las palabras de la chica habían surtido efecto sobre aquel hombre, el cual se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Girándola para verla cara a cara comenzó a hablar:

— En serio, ¿no quieres que le pase nada a este tipo?

— ¡No!— respondió con una mirada determinada la rubia.

— Bien—el individuo se apartó de Natsu—entonces ¿Deseas que te baje?

— ¡Sí!—respondió algo consternada Lucy ante tal actuación del tipo—. Dime, a caso tú eres… ¿_Heracles_?

— ¡Hoho! Además de hermosa eres muy lista, me agrada eso—como si nada el espíritu titán que acababan de conocer se comportaba de una manera cordial—sin embargo, no puedo aceptar que este simple mortal me haya atacado, así que si me permites…—Heracles, de nuevo, tomó a Natsu por la cabeza dispuesto a matarlo.

— ¡Detente! Si lo dejas, te prometo que te liberaré de tu castigo—de esta manera llamó la atención del espíritu—. Sé que tú y tus compañeros han sufrido mucho, yo los quiero ayudar como maga estelar que soy.

— ¿Ah sí?—Heracles dejó caer de nuevo a Natsu, que acababa de recobrar la conciencia. El titán prosiguió:—Entonces… ¿Me harías uno de tus espíritus?

— ¡¿Uh?!—tanto maga estelar como _Dragon Slayer_ no comprendían la petición.

— Sí, hazme tu sirviente. Una chica hermosa como tú necesita a un hombre igual de agraciado y de verdad como yo para defenderla, no alguien debilucho y horrible como él.

— Qué yo soy… ¡¿qué?!—Natsu se puso de pie de inmediato y continuó:— ¡Lucy no aceptes su propuesta! ¡No necesitas a un fantoche y patán como él!—le sugirió, o más bien, le exigió el _Salamander_, después de todo este nuevo espíritu era mil veces peor que Loke, aún más insoportable y más presumido y, lo que era más, no le agradaba nada que estuviera junto a Lucy.

— Está bien, hagamos el contrato—dijo sonriendo la maga.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Vamos Natsu, entre más aliados mejor—así la rubia también se aseguraría de que él no callera en manos de la otra maga estelar que se encontraba en aquellos momentos en el Reino.

Cuando al fin terminaron los pasos para realizar el trato con un espíritu estelar la apariencia de Heracles comenzó a cambiar de inmediato: su pelo continuó siendo de color obscuro, pero sus ojos pasaron de ser rojos a ser de un color azul celeste como el cielo y su traje de gladiador cambió de ser negro a un blanco muy puro. Justo cuando terminó su transformación tomó a Lucy como si fuera una princesa y le agradeció por ello, la maga sólo le dijo que no había problema con una gotita en la sien, pues sentía la vibra asesina que emanaba desde Natsu.

— Bueno, hay que continuar nuestro camino hacia el castillo—comentó la rubia una vez que el espíritu le había bajado.

— ¡Hai!—contestaron ambos muchachos al unísono. Los cuales se voltearon a ver con una mirada asesina que sólo le das a tu peor enemigo.

— ¡Piérdete ególatra!—exigió Natsu.

— ¡Mejor hazlo tú pelo de niña!—respondió furioso Heracles—Además, Lucy-chan me necesitará si van al castillo, un enclenque como tú no podría defenderla de esa horrible mujer.

— Lucy…¡¿CHAN?! No tienes derecho de hablarle así de cariñoso—después de todo, ni siquiera el _Dragon Slayer_ la llamaba así.

— ¡Basta Natsu!—lo calmó la maga—Heracles, ¿qué acabas de decir sobre una mujer en el castillo?

— ¡Oh! Esa mujer era horrorosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Me propuso hacer un contrato con ella, pero yo no lo acepté. Soy demasiado genial y bien parecido como para servirle a una persona así de desagradable.

— Y ¿cómo era ella?—preguntó interesada Lucy, después de todo seguramente sería su futura contrincante.

— Tenía la piel muy pálida, cabello largo y negro y sus ojos… sus ojos eran lo peor… Parecían inyectados en sangre.

— Xena—comentaron la maga y el _Salamander _muy serios. Sin duda debía ser ella, nadie más se atrevería a hacer las locuras de las cuales era capaz.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó confundido el espíritu.

— No importa, tenemos que detenerla de inmediato. Continuemos hacia el castillo.

— ¡Hai!—volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo el espíritu y el mago.

— ¡Tú debes volver por donde viniste!—le ordenó Natsu.

— ¡¿Y qué tal si tu regresas a Earthland y yo acompaño a Lucy-chan?!

— Hai Hai… sigamos Plue, ellos no tienen para cuando terminar su discusión.

— Puu Puu…

Ahora el espíritu estelar titán Heracles era parte del grupo, aunque le seguía pareciendo mala idea a Natsu. De esta manera tanto magos como espíritus continuaron su largo recorrido hasta el castillo guiados por el pequeño y tembloroso Plue.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está el primer capítulo de hoy :) en seguida estará disponible el 11 ;)<br>¿Qué les pareció este nuevo personaje? Necesitaba alguien que hiciera desatinar a nuestro querido Dragon Slayer xD así que me di a la tarea de crear un personaje algo parecido a Sanji de One Piece xD jaja no sé si fue el resultado esperado, pero lo intenté :B  
>En fin... continuemos con la historia :D cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc. pueden dejar su review :3<p> 


	11. Misiones de búsqueda (Parte II)

He aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy ;) como pueden ver, gracias al nombre del capi xD, no tendremos nada NADA de Nalu, pero tendremos otra parejita que también me gusta mucho ¬w¬ aunque se me hace un poco difícil trabajar con ellos! . jaja en fin, espero que lo disfruten y se divertan tanto como yo lo hice cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo xD  
><em>(como siempre, los personajes aquí presentados son, en su mayoría, propiedad de Hiro Mashima~ :3)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. Misiones de Búsqueda (Parte II)<strong>

— ¡Rayos! ¡Ese viejo ya colgó!—mencionó furioso Gray al terminar la transmisión de la lácrima de comunicación.

— ¿A qué se referirá el maestro con "pronto llegará alguien que los apoye"? ¿mandará a alguien más del gremio?—sin duda, eso no le agradaba a Juvia, pues para ella esos seis mágicos meses que había pasado junto a su Gray-sama, los dos solos, habían sido gloriosos y no quería que nadie interrumpiera eso.

— No lo sé, sólo espero que no sea el estúpido de Gajeel o el escandaloso de Elfman, gracias a ellos todo lo que hemos hecho por todos estos meses aquí podrían verse afectados.

— Sí, Gray-sama tiene razón—dijo la maga de agua feliz, mientras que enseguida musitó más para ella que para el mundo— Así, Juvia podrá seguir estando a solas con Gray-sama por mucho tiempo más ¬w¬.

— ¿Dijiste Algo Juvia?

— No, Juvia no dijo nada en absoluto—contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— Pfff… entonces, lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta que el tal "refuerzo" llegue. Ya es algo tarde, creo que será mejor que volvamos a nuestros dormitorios.

— ¡Hai!—respondió la maga de agua más por inercia que porque verdaderamente lo quisiera así, después de todo, dormían en cuartos separados.

Así es, para la mala suerte de la Loxar, habían estado descansando cada quien en su respectivo dormitorio desde hacía ya seis meses que habían comenzado aquella misión importante dentro del consejo. Esto era debido a que, para infiltrarse en este, tuvieron que disfrazarse como asistentes de aquel gran lugar, en otras palabras, tanto de mayordomo como de maid, para pasar desapercibidos.

Ambos magos regresaron caminando lentamente y sin hacer ruido rumbo hacia sus cuartos. Juvia disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con Gray, sin importar que este se mostrara serio o pensativo, después de todo era lo que más le agradaba de él y, cada vez que llegaban al entronque de los pasillos que separaban dichos dormitorios, la maga de agua comenzaba a sentir un gran vacío en su interior y siempre, justo en ese lugar, ella se despedía de su compañero con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenas noches Gray-sama, que descanse.

A lo que siempre dicho mago sólo contestaba, si se podía decir así, dándole la espalda, agitando una de sus manos por arriba de su cabeza en señal de despedida. Sin embargo eso era suficiente para la peliazul, pues eso significaba que Gray-sama la había escuchado. Así ella podía regresar felizmente a su habitación sin preocuparse de nada más.

Mientras tanto, el mago de hielo recorría los pasillos faltantes hasta su habitación pensando, como todas las noches antes de dormir desde hacía meses, cuál podría ser el paradero de aquella rubia que lo tenía preocupado y aquel estúpido cerebro de carbón que estaba con ella. Sabía que, gracias a Natsu, Lucy iba a estar bien estuvieran donde estuvieran, sin embargo, el simple hecho de pensarlos a ambos, solos, en una situación desesperada o, peor aún, romántica, hacía que este sintiera cierta molestia y desprecio por aquello.

— "_Será a caso que yo esté_… _de Lucy"_ — pensaba, era verdad que la apreciaba mucho pero, ¿en verdad era amor lo que sentía? Justo en ese momento, desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses, era cuando algo lo detenía, cierta presencia lo hacía recapacitar eso, unos ojos de un azul profundo y llenos de vitalidad interrumpían aquellos sentimientos y, en lugar de ayudarlo, lo confundían más.

Cansado y molesto consigo mismo, giraba la puerta de su perilla, se ponía sus pijamas y entraba directo a la cama, — "_Tal vez ahora dormir sí sirva un poco" — _y de esta manera esperanzada y confundida, el Fullbuster terminaba sus días desde que aquella misión de rescate había comenzado.

**. . .**

La noche pasó como cualquier otra, dando paso así al sol del amanecer. Gray se encontraba aún dormido en su recámara cuando una voz, irreconocible para él debido a que estaba todavía medio dormido, se escuchó que lo llamaba a lo lejos:

— Gray… Gray…

— Uhm…— gimió molesto el mago de hielo.

— Gray…despierta…

Los ojos del Fullbuster por fin comenzaban a entreabrirse, cegados un poco por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Entre el resplandor y el sueño, que aún cargaba en sus ojos el mago, hicieron imposible que este supiera quién era a simple vista, hasta que…

— ¡Despierta maldito pervertido!—dijo la voz mientras el progenitor de esta le daba tremendo golpe al desprevenido mago de hielo.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa?—exclamó este con un chichón en la cabeza y tomando a su atacante por el cuello— Tú, maldito… ¿Lyon? O_o ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? y, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?—preguntó al observar el traje de mayordomo que ahora llevaba su amigo.

— Hola Gray, me da mucho gusto verte también ¬¬, disculpa, ¿Podrías soltarme?

— ¡Primero contesta a mi pregunta!—la sangre del Fullbuster comenzaba a hervir y una venita en su frente se hizo visible, sin duda, el ser despertado por un golpe de su antiguo rival no era una manera muy linda de amanecer para Gray…

— ¿Qué no te dijo el maestro Makarov que llegaría alguien a ayudarlos?

— Sí, pero…¡¿Por qué tú?!—ahora otra venita se marcaba en la frente del mago.

— ¿Pues para qué más seria? Es obvio…—comenzó a decir el peliblanco mientras se soltaba del agarre del Fullbuster— … Para encontrar información aún más rápido y para proteger a Juvia-san de tus sucias manos pervertidas :P

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres más pervertido por el simple hecho de que estés aquí sólo por eso!

— ¿Sí? Bueno, al menos no soy yo el que duerme completamente desnudo ¬¬

— ¡Oh demonios! ¡Mis ropas!—dicho esto, Gray comenzó a juntar las partes de su ya usual traje de mayordomo del piso y a vestirse con ellas, mientras seguía hablándole con un tono molesto a Lyon: —Además, ¿Qué no ya te habías rendido con Juvia?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión?—contestó seguro de sí mismo el Bastia.

— ¡Tú! O.ó*…— respondió molesto.

Después de tanto soportar, el Fullbuster por fin colapsó ante las provocaciones de su antiguo senpai asestándole un golpe que tiró al implicado, jalando éste a su vez al agresor. De esta manera comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, maldiciéndose y dándose golpes mutuamente hasta terminar en una situación que, cualquiera que la hubiera visto, hubiese pensado que estaban haciendo otra cosa y, para su mala o buena fortuna, Juvia fue esa persona.

**. . .**

La Loxar había despertado desde temprano para iniciar con sus labores diarias que desde hacía meses realizaba. Después de arreglarse con su traje de maid, caminó directamente al salón del personal, donde todos los mayordomos y asistentes del consejo acudían cada mañana para escuchar qué trabajos iban a realizar cada día y, también, donde tomaban sus alimentos.

Al llegar inmediatamente comenzó la búsqueda de su amado Gray-sama pero, así como inició, se percató de que este no se encontraba presente en aquel inmenso salón, o al menos no a simple vista pensó ella. Así empezó su recorrido por todo el lugar, inspeccionando cada mesa, silla, mueble y rincón, pero nada, el mago de hielo aún no había aparecido.

Preocupada por la ausencia de Gray, lo cual era algo muy extraño puesto que siempre llegaba primero que ella, decidió ir a su dormitorio, esperanzada de que una fabulosa oportunidad entre ellos dos se presentase.

Así pues emprendió su camino, pero nada la preparó para lo que sus ojos verían: en primer lugar un Lyon, que se suponía no estaba el día anterior en el lugar, cual largo era estaba justo encima de un Gray tirado de espaldas contra el suelo y, para rematar, ambos sólo en ropa interior. Sin duda era una imagen que la hiperactiva mente un tanto _fujioshi_ de la maga malinterpretó como un beso, haciendo que esta cayera totalmente noqueada por la hemorragia nasal masiva que aquello le causó, balbuceando para sí misma:

— Gra…Gray-sama y Lyon-sama se están be…be… puff!—al parecer algo parecido a un alma brotaba del interior de la maga, buscando un descanso eterno al fin.

Después de eso, Juvia escuchaba un par de ruidosas voces a su alrededor y, cuando la maga por fin volvió en sí, estaba recostada en una cama que, rápidamente captó, era de su adorado Gray, lo que hizo que se revolcara de felicidad sobre esta.

— Oh, veo que ya despertaste Juvia-san ^^.

Lo primero que vio la Loxar al dar vuelta fueron unos obscuros ojos, propiedad de Lyon, que la observaban felizmente.

— ¿Eeeeh? Ly… Ly…Lyon-sama… que está…

— Aléjate de ella pervertido, ¿qué no ves que la asustas?— le exigía Gray posando un pie sobre la cabeza del peliblanco, haciendo ademán a este de que se alejase.

— ¡Argggh!¡Deja de molestar!

Entrando apenas en sí después de la pequeña sorpresa, Juvia se quedó observándolos detenidamente y, de repente, "esa" imagen volvió a su mente.

— Gray, Gray-sama y Lyon-sama, estaban…— la cara de la peliazul se tornó tan roja como un tomate, y vapor comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Eh?!—ambos magos dejaron su discusión a un lado para evitar que la maga terminara la oración.

— ¡No!¡Nada de eso Juvia-san!

— Sí, no somos tan pervertidos como para llegar a esos extremos.

— Por lo menos yo no, Juvia-san puedes confiar en mí n_n.

— ¡Tú de nuevo!...

Antes de que empezaran a pelear, otra vez, Juvia regresó totalmente en sí, y decidió evitar a toda costa que aquellos dos continuaran así, después de todo si no querían que los descubrieran tenían que ser cautelosos y actuar como la situación lo demandara y, más que nada, regresar a las labores que les correspondían.

— Umh…Etto, ¿Lyon-sama está aquí para ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Natsu-san y la rival de Ju… Lucy-san?

— Así es ^^, y, díganme— el peliblanco adoptaba por fin una faceta seria — ¿Qué es lo que han descubierto hasta ahora?

— Cuando llegamos hace seis meses el Consejo se encontraba como siempre, sin ninguna nueva noticia, sin embargo…Estos dos últimos meses ha habido mucho movimiento—comentó Gray.

— Ni Gray-sama ni Juvia podíamos averiguar de qué se trataba, hasta hace unos días. Al parecer…

— Hay mucho desequilibrio entre el Earthland y el Reino Estelar, —la interrumpió Gray— eso me dio a pensar que, tal vez, esté relacionado con la desaparición de Lucy— el Fullbuster mostró entonces cierta expresión de desesperación, la cual Lyon notó, así como la expresión de tristeza que su linda Juvia-san ponía al mismo tiempo.

— Ya veo…—respondió el peliblanco, más para sí que para los otros —…entonces así están las cosas. Muy bien, ¡Qué la misión comience! :D

— ¿Uh?—respondieron ambos magos, sin duda no creían que Lyon llegara con ese entusiasmo.

— Vamos Juvia-san,—continuó el entusiasta mago de hielo, y tomando por el brazo a Juvia prosiguió:— vayamos a tomar nuestros alimentos juntos, olvídate de ese pervertido ñ_ñ

— Uh… etto… Gray-sama y Juvia… eh…

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya te había dicho que te alejaras de mi compañera de gremio! ¡Hey tú!

Pero aquellas advertencias fallaron. Los tres magos entonces decidieron ir juntos a almorzar lo más serenamente posible pues de eso dependía la misión aunque, para tal equipo, sería prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

**. . .**

Pensaban que siendo ahora tres magos podrían descubrir más cosas, atar cabos rápidamente y llegar a una conclusión de qué se trataba todo esto, sin embargo no fue así.

A pesar de que el trío se mantuvo cauteloso, preguntando a los responsables y leyendo informes acerca de todo lo que pasaba en Earthland, no podía llegar a ninguna resolución de por qué se veía envuelto también el Reino Estelar en todo aquello. Aunque quizás todo ello se debía también a que ciertos magos de hielo se la pasaban discutiendo por muchas cosas, a veces insignificantes: desde una típica pelea de compañeros de dormitorio, hasta de las "perversiones" con las que Lyon se dirigía Juvia, según Gray. Debido a todo esto, la concentración y el debate del equipo se veía afectado, así como la cooperación, lo que los llevó a otros tres meses sin resultado alguno.

Así un día más había terminado y, también, otra noche más, como ya las acostumbradas desde hace tiempo, siguiendo el mismo ritual de despedida que desde hace semanas era indispensable para Juvia.

— Buenas noches Gray-sama, que descanse ^^, también usted, Lyon-sama.

— Buenas noches Juvia-san—contestaba siempre el peliblanco, haciendo una reverencia justo antes de partir con el Fullbuster que, al igual que siempre, se despedía sólo agitando su mano.

Así, la maga de agua comenzaba su retorno hacia su dormitorio, al igual que los otros dos. Harto de tal comportamiento despectivo de Gray, Lyon decidió que era momento de actuar.

— Sabes, hace ya tres meses que estoy en esta misión con ustedes, Juvia-san siempre te da las buenas noches, y tu nunca le contestas ¬¬

— Claro que si lo hago—respondía este sin mirarlo.

— Sólo agitar la mano no es una buena "contestación". Creo que ella espera más que eso.

— Sí, claro, lo que digas—respondió sin darle importancia el Fullbuster mientras giraba la perilla del dormitorio.

— Pienso que debes darle una buena respuesta, muy clara y precisa—siguió comentando el peliblanco mientras se adentraban al cuarto y cada quién acomodaba su cama para dormir.

— Ya te dije que sí lo hago.

— No me refiero a eso. Tú sabes cuáles son los sentimientos de Juvia-san hacia ti, ella merece ya una respuesta.

— … — Gray se mostró serio.

— Eres un cobarde -.-

— ¿Qué?—al parecer había llamado por fin la atención de este— Repite eso ¬¬*

— Sólo digo que eres un cobarde, un hombre que huye de sus sentimientos, es eso, un cobarde.

— Tú…—El que le hayan dicho aquellas cosas hizo que el Fullbuster se molestara en verdad, tomando por el cuello de la camisa a su amigo.

— ¿Qué me harás? Eres un cobarde por el simple hecho de no saber a qué mujer amas realmente. Lo he visto durante todo este tiempo Gray, ¿Qué harás cuando encuentren a la maga estelar? ¿Harás a un lado a Juvia-san que estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ti? ¿Así de simple y sencillo?

El Fullbuster sólo se mantuvo serio y callado, sin siquiera poderle sostener la mirada a Lyon.

— En cualquier momento ella podría cansarse y rendirse, o un hombre podría llegar y enamorarla de verdad, haciendo que se olvide de ti.

— Tsk…—musitó el mago de hielo, después de todo, no había considerado remotamente esa posibilidad. Enojado consigo mismo decidió soltar a su amigo, no sin antes advertirle: — …Sólo aléjate de ella.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que ese hombre sea yo? Porque ahora mismo puedo hacer un movimiento.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que definitivamente derramó el vaso. Así, Gray tomó muy malhumorado sus cosas y, en seguida, se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— No te importa…—dijo el mago de hielo, cerrando la puerta por la que había salido.

— Jaja, es un tsundere hecho y derecho…—río por lo bajo el Bastia bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, mirando fijamente esta— …Buena suerte Juvia-san ^^.

**. . .**

Aquella plática con Lyon rondaba en torno a la mente del Fullbuster, el sólo recodar la cara de este lo ponía furioso. ¿Todo aquello que le dijo era simplemente para molestarlo o tenía algún fin? Eso no importaba, ya que ahora no podía volver pues, aunque quisiera, sus piernas no le respondían en aquel momento, era como si alguien las hubiera hechizado para que se dirigieran a aquel lugar, al único al que ahora podía acudir.

Caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo con su memoria logró llegar a cierta habitación, la cual tocó lo más quedamente posible para no despertar a las demás huéspedes de aquellos cuartos.

— ¿Quién visitará a Juvia a estas horas?—dijo la maga para sí misma frotando sus recién abiertos ojos, después de todo, hacía varios minutos que se encontraba dormida. Nada la preparó para la gran sorpresa que ahora encontraría al abrir la puerta:— Gr…¡Gray-sama! *o* *w*

— Yo…—saludó este y, aclarándose la garganta y con un nada ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas prosiguió— Disculpa Juvia, pue… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?

— ¿Uh?—sin duda la maga se encontraba muy confundida, no logró captar la pregunta.

— ¡Que si yo…!—al notar el alto tono de su voz, el mago respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y prosiguió:—Que si… puedo quedarme contigo esta noche… ¬/¬

— Waaaaaaa ¡Claro! ¡Gray-sama siempre es bienvenido! ^/^ pase, pase—la maga lo tomó del brazo, al parecer, la idea le había entusiasmado mucho—Pero, Juvia sólo tiene una cama— dijo esta fingiendo cierta decepción, mientras una escena muy romántica y algo pervertida aparecía en su cabeza.

— No importa…Dormiré en el piso.

— Oh… Ok T^T— las grandes expectativas de la peliazul volaron en mil pedazos.

Así, ambos magos optaron por acostarse cada quien en su lugar acordado. Juvia se sentía mal por dejar a su ser amado dormido en el piso, pero sabía que no lo podía obligar a estar junto a ella, después de todo, él no la amaba. Pero ella quería mantener la esperanza y, justo por ello, decidió preguntar algo que realmente comenzaba a intrigarle. Juvia veía desde su cama la silueta del mago de hielo iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana que, combinada con la clara piel de este, parecía que brillase justo como el frío hielo lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué Gray-sama decidió dormir esta noche con Juvia?—rompió el silencio.

— Porque… pues…—en ese momento el Fullbuster se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de la maga y de pronto la plática que había tenido con Lyon se hizo presente en su mente, haciendo que el mago de hielo se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Sin saber si era por la ira o vergüenza que le causaba ello, apartó su mirada y respondió:— Por nada en especial.

— Oh… ya veo

— Los ojos de la maga se llenaron de desilusión y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación.

— Juvia yo...—rompía la calma el mago, mientras que sus obscuros ojos se posaban en los de su compañera.

— ¿Sí Gray-sama?—contestó esta seria manteniéndole la mirada.

— No… No es nada—respondió este unos segundos después, girando sobre de sí y dándole la espalda a la Loxar, mientras que esta continuaba viéndolo.—Buenas noches Juvia, descansa— la cara del mago enrojeció.

Sorprendida por aquel pequeño gran detalle de parte de su amado Gray-sama, una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la maga y, con un gran toque de alegría en su voz le respondió:

— ¡Buenas noches Gray-sama!

El escuchar tal tono de felicidad hizo que este, a su vez, se alegrara de haberle demostrado ese pequeño pero lindo gesto. Tal respuesta de la maga hizo que el Fullbuster cayera en un profundo y plácido sueño inmediatamente, como hacía mucho no lo había hecho. Al parecer la voz de la maga de agua era magia suficiente como para calmarlo en todo momento, pues era la única capaz de calmar su alma.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente, un Lyon muy apurado entró a la habitación donde sus compañeros habían pasado la noche y, como si fuera una alarma, comenzó…

— ¡Gray… Juvia-san! ¡Despierten! El Consejo está…¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

— ¿Qué pasa Lyon-sama?—respondía la Loxar, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba intentando despabilarse, sin duda, no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Eres un pervertido Gray!

— ¿Eh?—dijo confundida la maga, dándose cuenta de que el mago de hielo no se encontraba en el lugar donde había dormido, sino que estaba en la misma cama que ella, dormido a su lado… TOTALMENTE DESNUDO — ¡¿EH?! O/O

— ¿Qué pasa? No dejan dormir -.-'

— ¡NO ES HORA DE DORMIR! ¡LEVÁNTATE Y VÍSTETE!—ordenó Lyon— Hay mucho movimiento en el Consejo, al parecer es acerca del Reino Estelar.

Ante esto, Gray se despabiló completamente y comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar, se dirigieron enseguida al lugar donde el Consejo llevaba a cabo sus reuniones, seguidos de cerca por Juvia.

Al llegar al gran salón lleno de movimiento por parte de asistentes, consejeros y magos de tipo _archive_ en aquel momento_,_ Gray entreabrió la puerta para observar aún mejor lo que pasaba dentro de este. Había varias "pantallas" que marcaban la ubicación de ciertos desequilibrios mágicos, acompañados de lácrimas que mostraban distintos panoramas que se veían diferentes a lo habitual.

Bosques enteros parecían cambiar totalmente de color, mientras que ríos y lagos comenzaban a congelarse en otros lados y, lo más impresionante, mounstros gigantes y atemorizantes se hacían visibles en muchas partes de Fiore, más no causaban ningún daño a pesar de su tamaño, eso le resultó extraño al equipo.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando?—preguntó para sí Gray.

De pronto, uno de los magos que se encontraba dentro del lugar se acercó apurado y, al parecer, asustado a uno de los consejeros, había descubierto lo que estaba a punto de pasar y qué era lo que lo causaba.

— Señor, acabamos de captar una frecuencia muy extraña que viene desde el Reino Estelar, al parecer este está…

Gray, que se encontraba escuchando atentamente lo que aquel experto decía, abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar lo que estaba pasando y que ellos, al parecer, habían ignorado todo este tiempo.

— ¡No puede ser…!

— ¿Qué pasa Gray?

— ¿Gray-sama?

— El Reino Estelar está…

* * *

><p>Bien! eso fue todo por hoy! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Me encantó la idea de meter a Lyon en la historia, es muy divertido hacer diálogos entre estos tres xD jajaj pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo, así que esté atentos! :D y perdón por la demora esta semana -.- jaja<br>See you! :D


	12. El árbol del destino

Hola! De nuevo perdón por la retrasadota en la subida del capi que me di esta vez :/ por diferentes cuestiones no pude ponerlo la semana pasada, en serio lo siento :( por eso hoy subiré el correspondiente a la semana pasada y al de hoy :) jeje Espero que disfruten de ambos!  
><em>(La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Mashima-sama *-* jeje que por cierto... Llevamos un año queriendo saber quién demonios es END y no nos dice! .)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. El árbol del destino<strong>

Mientras que en Earthland los amigos de cierto _Dragon Slayer _y una maga estelar continuaban buscando pistas acerca de su paradero estos, junto con un par de espíritus estelares, continuaron su camino por horas y horas sin parar. Debido al cansancio decidieron parar un momento para reposar y retomar la energía consumida ese día. Pronto llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en cuyo centro se levantaba un enorme árbol, con un follaje muy extraño.

— ¡Qué hermoso!—exclamó Lucy al verlo.

— No más hermoso que tú Lucy-chan—decía el espíritu con corazones en los ojos.

— Pervertido ¬¬

— ¡Cállate cabeza de picos!

— ¡Intenta hacer que lo haga musculitos!

— ¡Chicos, paren ya!—la maga definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos dos, así que decidió mantenerlos ocupados: —Natsu ve a conseguir algo de leña y enciende la fogata, Heracles ve a buscar un poco de comida, tú conoces mejor que nadie el terreno.

— ¡Claro Lucy-chan!—Heracles aceptó con orgullo su misión.

— Pfff…—musitó el mago, se estaba cansando de pelear con ese cabeza de chorlito.

Pronto, tanto _Dragon Slayer_ como titán estelar, comenzaron a cumplir sus respectivas tareas. Mientras tanto Lucy se sentía totalmente cautivada y perdida en aquel gran árbol que se encontraba en medio de ese enorme lugar. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él.

El árbol era tan grande como el edificio del gremio y su follaje era de un color rojo muy brillante, tanto como un rubí. Al acercarse mucho más, pudo darse cuenta de que las hojas que cubrían las ramas de este no eran eso. La maga se quedó impresionada cuando se dio cuenta de que, en vez de que el follaje fuera común y corriente, estaba formado por largos hilos carmesí, en cuyo extremo colgaba una etiqueta.

Lucy tomó una de esas etiquetas, la cual llevaba el nombre de una muy buena amiga suya:

— "Levy Mcgarden"—leyó en voz alta—Esta etiqueta tiene el nombre de Levy-chan…

De pronto, el hilo rojo del cual colgaba dicha etiqueta se tornó de un color dorado y comenzó a brillar.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?

— La persona escrita al otro extremo del hilo está destinada para tu amiga y viceversa—dijo una voz que resonaba en todo aquel espacio.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa!—La rubia soltó inmediatamente el pequeño letrero y el hilo donde colgaba este volvió a su color habitual. Estaba muy asustada, simplemente no se esperaba que alguien o algo se encontrara en ese lugar, y mucho menos que le hablara.

— ¡Shhh! Tranquila, los árboles no mordemos.

— ¿Eh?

— Soy el Árbol del Destino, Arashi es mi nombre.

La maga estelar no sabía qué hacer, después de todo nunca había platicado con un árbol y, por lo tanto, nunca se había presentado ante uno. Tomando aire y calmándose lo más que pudo continuó presentándose:

— Gusto en conocerte Arashi-san, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. Así que, eres el Árbol del Destino, ¿cuál es tu trabajo precisamente, si se puede saber?—preguntó interesada.

— Yo cuido y me hago cargo de que los hilos rojos del destino se hagan realidad.

— ¿Hilos rojos del destino? Nunca había escuchado sobre ellos.

— Son simplemente fascinantes pequeña. A lo largo de los siglos muchos hilos han pasado por mis ramas y me hago cargo de que estos cumplan su cometido, aunque no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito ayuda de las personas implicadas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Cada hilo representa la unión destinada, es decir, inevitable, de un par de personas desde el momento de su nacimiento. El hilo se puede enredar, tensar o cualquier cosa, menos romperse; es un hilo invisible que permanece a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias. —La maga lo miraba atentamente, sin embargo, parecía que no captaba por completo lo que el sabio árbol trataba de decirle. Al darse cuenta de ello, Arashi decidió explicarle de una manera más didáctica —Por ejemplo, vuelve a tomar la etiqueta de tu amiga…

Haciendo caso a la indicación, Lucy se acercó y tomó de nuevo el hilo carmesí que llevaba el nombre de Levy. Este, de nuevo, se tornó de color dorado y comenzó a brillar hasta su otro extremo.

— Al final de ese hilo se encuentra el nombre de la persona con la cual tu amiga será feliz si pasa el resto de su vida con ella, es decir, su verdadero amor.

Curiosa, Lucy se acercó hasta el otro extremo donde se encontraba la etiqueta del afortunado. Cuando comenzó a leerla no podía creerlo.

— Y bien, ¿qué dice?—preguntó Arashi.

— Dice… Ga… No, ¡esto no puede ser posible!

— Increíble ¿verdad?, el destino es algo impredecible y maravilloso jovencita. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, hay que aceptar lo que se nos da y saber aprovecharlo. Y bien… ¿quieres saber tu destino?—en ese momento uno de los hilos comenzó a brillar de inicio a fin de nuevo, era precisamente el de la Heartfilia.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia él pero, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo, escuchó los gritos de Natsu hacia Heracles. Sin duda aquel extrovertido y escandaloso mago tenía algo que ni ella misma sabía explicar que, a pesar de que se comportara como un tonto y, debido a ello, se enojara con él, aquel algo la hacía realmente feliz cuando estaban juntos. Así tomó una decisión en cuanto a la oferta de Arashi:

— No gracias, no deseo verlo… Creo saber quién es el que está escrito en el otro extremo. Tengo que irme ya, mis amigos me esperan. Arigato, Arashi-san— se despidió con una sonrisa.

Lucy regresó al lado de sus acompañantes, dispuesta a descansar y retomar el camino para terminar aquella misión lo más pronto posible y, así, regresar a casa para cumplir su destino al lado de esa persona especial.

**. . .**

Pronto llegó al lugar en el que habían decidido acampar donde, sin ser una sorpresa para la maga, el espíritu titán y su amigo _Dragon Slayer _se encontraban en medio de una riña de insultos debido al resultado de sus respectivos trabajos:

— ¡¿Cómo rayos vamos a cocinar la comida con estas ramitas?!—exclamaba el espíritu estelar mientras tomaba una de ellas entre sus dedos.

— ¡Al menos yo ya terminé de hacer mi trabajo! Además, ¿qué se supone que vamos a "cocinar" si ni siquiera has podido traer un poco de comida?—se defendió de esta manera el pelirrosa.

— Cl… ¡claro que sí traje algo!—trató de engañar Heracles al mago pues no había encontrado nada que pudiera ser comestible, o por lo menos no para su refinado paladar. Buscando desesperadamente algo con que avalar su declaración tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano: — ¡Toma! Aquí esta nuestra comida.

— ¿Puu Puu?…

— ¡No nos podemos comer a Plue! ¡Es nuestro nakama! ¡Sin mencionar que también es nuestro guía!

— ¡¿Entonces qué vamos a comer?!

— ¡Yo que sé! ¡Se supone que TÚ conocías bien los alrededores y por eso traerías la comida!

La venitas en la frente de Natsu se hacían cada vez más visibles, haciendo obvio que este ya no soportaría estar ni un momento más con aquel inútil, a su forma de pensar. El corpulento espíritu y el mago ya se encontraban a punto de pasar a los golpes, cuando Lucy, furiosa, decidió intervenir:

— ¡Basta ya los dos! No puedo apartar ni un segundo la vista porque ustedes se ponen a discutir.

— ¡Es culpa de él Lucy-chan! Hizo su trabajo de la peor manera, yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

— Por lo menos yo hice algo—musitó Natsu, pero eso no evitó que Heracles escuchara.

— ¡Lucy-chan, mándalo a Earthland de nuevo! No necesitamos a un estorbo como él.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Aquí el único estorbo eres tú! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste!

— Natsu, basta—pidió la rubia, sin embargo su petición no fue concedida.

— ¡Que yo recuerde cuando me encontré con Lucy-chan estaba sola, y tú ni siquiera hablabas con ella! Lucy-chan, ¿por qué insistes en que alguien tan grosero como él viaje contigo? Mejor…

— ¡Heracles, basta!—la faceta de la maga estelar se había tornado sombría. Sin duda el recordar que su amigo no le hablaba la hacía sentir muy dolida y lo que había dicho el titán sólo sirvió para echarle más sal a la herida—El motivo por el que Natsu no me habla no es de tu incumbencia.—el mago en cuestión también bajó la mirada. Entonces Lucy trató de amenizar las cosas, sin dejar de lado lo afligida que se encontraba: —Heracles, si crees que tu harías mejor la recolección de leña hazlo, deja que yo me encargue de la comida —dicho esto, la maga comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque para cumplir con su tarea.

— Pero Lucy-chan…

— Lu…cy… —la llamó por lo bajo el _Dragon Slayer _mientras apretaba su puño.

**. . .**

La Heartfilia pronto llegó a otro de los muchos lagos que se encontraban en aquel inmenso reino. El ya común cielo estrellado se veía reflejado en el agua, como si este fuera un enorme espejo. Lucy se acercó para observar su rostro y secar las diminutas lágrimas que corrían por él. Sentía que había cometido un error pero, lo peor del caso, es que no sabía cuál había sido.

Desesperada por no encontrar algún razonamiento válido para aquello decidió tomar asiento en la orilla de la laguna para relajarse. Observó los alrededores, los árboles se tornaban cada vez más tristes y secos, sin duda el invierno en aquella tierra ya estaba por llegar, así como ellos a su destino.

Mientras miraba detenidamente cada milímetro del área en la que se encontraba se pudo percatar de algo que no debería estar ahí: la Catedral de Magnolia, mientras que, a lo lejos, donde se supone debían estar las torres del castillo del reino, había un edificio similar al gremio de Fairy Tail. La maga no podía creer lo que sus ojos capturaban; los frotó rápida y vigorosamente para percatarse si era real o no aquella imagen y, para su tranquilidad, esta desapareció al abrirlos de nuevo.

— Debo estar muy agotada otra vez—dijo tras un suspiro.

De nuevo, la maga estelar posó su vista en su propio reflejo, recordando a su vez aquel bello sueño de cuando era pequeña, viéndose este interrumpido por la espantosa visión de un Natsu atravesado por unas cadenas. La preocupación y tristeza de la maga no se hicieron esperar, mas dichos sentimientos fueron detenidos por una voz:

— Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien? — era el _Dragon Slayer_, quien había decidido ir detrás de su amiga al ver el estado en que esta se encontraba. Sin embargo, no recibió la contestación que esperaba.

— Natsu…—los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. La persona en la que estaba pensando, como por obra de magia o telepatía, como quisiera llamarle ella, llegó al lugar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el por qué de la actitud del pelirrosa, así que decidió cambiarle un poco la jugada: — Pensé que no me hablabas—respondió la maga estelar con un toque de ligera indignación, acompañada de un poco de furia y desprecio, del cual el chico en cuestión se dio cuenta.

Tras tal actitud el mago decidió darse por vencido en descubrir lo que le pasaba a su amiga puesto que ya estaba muy molesto debido a aquel fantoche espíritu estelar y no deseaba enojarse aún más, mucho menos con Lucy. Además, estando en ese estado no podría darle ningún consejo, si es que ella lo requería. De esta manera, el _Dragon Slayer _decidió tomar lugar junto a la maga recostándose sobre el ya algo seco césped, mirando fijamente las estrellas.

El silencio absoluto se había apoderado de ellos dos, lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento era el movimiento de las olas del lago y el chapoteo de unos cuantos peces que subían a la superficie de este. Entonces, la rubia decidió romper aquel incómodo ambiente:

— Sabes… en aquella cueva donde estuvimos tuve un sueño muy extraño…

— ¿Uh?—logró captar la atención del pelirrosa. Entonces este, pensando que hablarían de lo mismo respondió maliciosamente: —oh, ¿te refieres a aquel "tonto sueño" ¬¬?

Ignorándolo la maga continuó:

— Me vi a mí de pequeña perdida en el bosque que rodea a Magnolia. Siempre fui muy llorona, creo que hasta la fecha…—una diminuta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia—…De pronto un lobo me atacaba, pero un niño llegaba a rescatarme. Era rudo y fuerte, sin embargo era un tonto hecho y derecho…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó interesado Natsu.

— Bueno pues…—las mejillas de la maga se tornaron algo coloradas, entonces continuó—…él me prometía que, cuando fuéramos grandes, se casaría conmigo para rescatarme de aquel lugar donde me mantenían encerrada.

La cara de Lucy se llenó de felicidad, una bella sonrisa disimulada y unos ojos brillantes se habían formado en ella, lo que hizo que Natsu no pudiera despegar la vista de su rostro. Entonces la rubia decidió que era hora de decirle a aquel estúpido _Dragon Slayer_, que tenía como amigo, de quién se trataba aquel pequeño:

— Ese niño era...

— Jajajaja de verdad que era tonto xD mira que quererte a ti como esposa, si que le gustaban los riesgos jajajaja x'D

Al verse interrumpida de tal manera, la bella faceta que había tomado Lucy se tornaba cada vez más parecida a la de un demonio buscando venganza. Acumulando fuerza en sus puños y, casi, echando fuego por la boca, giró hacia donde estaba su compañero, el cual la miró tremendamente asustado, sudando de los nervios.

— Lu…Lu… ¿Lucy? ¿Desde cuándo estás aprendiendo a realizar el _Karyuu no Hokou_? O_O' (_Rugido del dragón de fuego_)

— Tu… eres un… ¡estúpido!

Después de darle una tremenda paliza al pelirrosado, hasta dejarlo prácticamente noqueado, la maga estelar decidió regresar al campamento. A pesar de que no le gustó que Natsu no le permitiera terminar de contarle el sueño, sin mencionar lo que había dicho de este, se sentía aliviada, después de todo, prácticamente, ya estaban a mano.

Recordar aquel sueño, a pesar de todo, le hizo sentirse aún más segura de lo que pensaba que había escrito al otro lado de su hilo rojo del destino. Sin duda aquel niño tonto era el mismo chico que ahora tenía a su lado, atado a ella para siempre por aquel hilo carmesí.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi, es uno de mis favoritos :D jaja<br>Desde hace tiempo quería introducir la bella historia del "hilo rojo del destino" que es muy popular en Japón y pues Ta da! aquí está :) ¿Qué les pareció? Al árbol le puse como nombre "Arashi", pues significa "tormenta" en japones, y para mi eso es lo que es el destino, una tormenta de diferentes situaciones felices y tristes que nos lleva a esa persona predestinada :3 jeje  
>También se me ocurrió lo de Natsu burlándose de lo que él mismo había dicho xD jajaj aceptémoslo, él no tiene la mejor memoria de todas, y de seguro esto pasaría, pero oigan! la historia aun no termina! Todavía quedan muchos capítulos por leer, así que tenemos la esperanza de que lo recuerde ;) jajajaj<br>No vemos en el siguiente capi! :D


	13. Misiones de búsqueda (Parte III)

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de hoy! Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :3 jeje sobre todo a los amantes del Jerza :) por cierto, va dedicado a mis dos grandes amigas que aman a ese hermoso gay :3 (Jellal) jaja (las quiero chicas!)  
>En fin, como siempre <em>los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Mashima~<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. Misiones de búsqueda (parte III)<strong>

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando cierto mago peliazul, cubierto con una capa, entró a aquel bar donde la peor calaña de todo el país de Fiore se reunía para realizar tratos, jugar juegos de azar, fabricar sus planes malvados y, por qué no, pasar un "buen rato" con las bebidas embriagantes que se les ofrecían y las hermosas chicas que atendían el lugar. Sin duda era un sitio al cual ninguna persona decente se acercaría, lo cual lo hacía perfecto para todo ello.

El peliazul se acercó lentamente a la barra haciendo caso omiso a cada una de las muchachas de compañía que intentaban seducirlo, haciendo que estas se molestaran y ofendieran por dicho trato. Al llegar a uno de los asientos disponibles en el lugar del _bartender_ pidió que le sirvieran algo ligero, recibiendo la contestación del _barman _de que su pedido estaría en un momento. Mientras el mago encapuchado esperaba su bebida no pudo evitar olfatear cierto aroma conocido, algo dulce pero amargo al mismo tiempo, con un toque de flores silvestres pero, ¿cómo era aquello posible? No había manera de que uno de aquellos magos toscos que entraban al lugar oliera así, quizás una de las damas de compañía, pero no… ese olor era imposible de comparar, y mucho menos de olvidar.

— No puede ser que…

— Señor aquí está su pedido—mencionó cierta chica pelirroja posada sobre la mesa de una forma sumamente sensual, con un escote muy comprometedor justo en frente del rostro del mago peliazul — ¿Uh?—la chica se había dado cuenta de algo.

— ¿Uh?—respondió al mismo tiempo el mago con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

— Tú… ¿Jellal? O.O

El mago en cuestión subió la mirada hasta el rostro de aquella pelirroja, tornándose poco a poco aún más ruborizado, hasta el punto de parecer un tomate al vapor, pues parecía que de él brotaba una pequeña cantidad de este.

— Er…¡¿ERZA?! O/O —el mago no pudo contenerse más ante ese escote tan pronunciado, y mucho menos ante aquella postura tan sexy que la maga había tomado. Pronto explotó en una hemorragia nasal masiva, tirándose hacia atrás con todo y asiento debido a la impresión, quedando así en un estado inconsciente.

**. . .**

Al despertar, Jellal se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio totalmente diferente al que recordaba: no parecía para nada una cantina, al contrario, parecía más bien un cuarto de servicio donde, se supone, se guardaban los utensilios necesarios para hacer la limpieza, sin embargo también se hacían presentes ahí espadas, hachas, lanzas, y muchas otras armas, como si del armario de un guerrero se tratara. Al mirar más detenidamente su alrededor pudo percatarse de que estaba recostado sobre un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para dormir en él y, en un pequeño tocador enfrente de este, se encontraban muchas, lo que eran para él, "cosas de señorita" como perfumes, joyas, maquillaje y… eso era, ¡¿ROPA INTERIOR?!.

— ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?...

Como era de esperarse, el mago comenzó a ruborizarse y, pensando que todo lo que había ocurrido antes fue sólo un extraño sueño, decidió partir de aquel lugar. Tomó sus botas, que alguien amablemente le había retirado, y empezó a abrocharlas pero, justo en ese momento, entró al pequeño cuarto una bella chica de pelo escarlata, con aquel dulce y fresco aroma que Jellal había olfateado durante aquel "sueño".

— Veo que ya despertaste Jellal, que bueno ^^ —saludó la chica en cuestión.

— ¡¿ERZA?!— respondió sorprendido el mago, pensando que antes había confundido a alguna otra mujer con ella, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que no fue así— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

— Oh, pues... anoche caíste misteriosamente desmayado y lleno de sangre frente a mí cuando nos encontramos. Se armó todo un alboroto, te iban a sacar a patadas del bar, pero logré hacer que el dueño me dejara hacerme cargo de ti, así que te traje a mi camarote para poder hacerlo, llevas todo un día dormido.—terminó de explicar la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

— Ya veo… —respondió el mago— Entonces… ¿Tú sola me trajiste hasta aquí? O_O

— Sí, así es…—contestó la Scarlet, con un ligero tono rozado en sus mejillas.

— Te has vuelto realmente fuerte—la halagó este devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— A…A…Arigato—respondió la maga, ahora tan roja que casi podía confundirse con el color de su pelo, pues no recibía alabanzas muy seguido, y mucho menos de aquella persona importante para ella.

— No espera, eso no era lo que quería decir—sin darse cuenta, Jellal ya había cambiado completamente el tema de conversación del que realmente quería saber— …me refiero a… ¿Por qué estás aquí y… vestida de esa forma?—dijo esto último con un sonrojo que volvía a su rostro.

— ¿Uh? oh, esto… ¿No te parece lindo?—dijo ella "modelando" un poco su atuendo el cual consistía en un traje de _maid_ tradicional en un color rosa claro, con medias hasta los muslos y un escote muy pronunciado dejando los hombros al descubierto, ella lo remataba con un cascabel en el cuello y un enorme listón blanco que amarraba su largo cabello en una coleta.

— Sí, te ves…te ves muy linda—dijo el peliazul con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

— A…arigato o/o… Etto… bueno, esto es perfecto para llamar la atención de los hombres que vienen aquí y…

— Sí, es perfecto ¬¬… —musitó Jellal sin hacer dejar notar un tono celoso en su voz, cosa de la cual la pelirroja no se dio cuenta y prosiguió con su historia.

— …gracias a eso he conseguido mucha información acerca de muchos gremios obscuros y sus planes malvados que, creo, le interesaría a tu gremio independiente, _Crime Sociere_, por cierto, ¿Cómo está Meredy?, me enteré de lo que le pasó a Ultear gracias a Gray.

— Ella…ambos estamos bien…—dijo el mago con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos—…intentamos estarlo por ella, después de todo se sacrificó para que pudiéramos serlo. Meredy y yo hicimos la promesa de que ambos buscaríamos nuestra felicidad y lucharíamos por esta para que su generosidad no haya sido en vano. — ahora sus ojos mostraban un toque de compasión y cierta alegría.

— Ya veo—dijo sonriendo la Scarlet.

Jellal se había percatado que de nuevo habían cambiado rotundamente de tema. Claro, era imposible de evitarse, después de todo habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última vez que se encontraron durante el Daimatou Enbu y había muchas cosas que contarse, sin embargo había muchas más que eran más importantes, como averiguar realmente de porqué su amiga se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar.

— Volviendo al tema de tu nuevo trabajo… No creo que estés aquí sólo para averiguar sobre los planes malvados de los gremios obscuros, ¿Qué más te tiene en este lugar?

— No sólo he trabajado aquí, estos últimos nueve meses he estado laborando en varios bares y cantinas alrededor del país, inclusive por ello he tenido que mentir diciendo que no soy una maga de Fairy Tail, eso es muy doloroso para mí, es como negar a mi propia familia…—el rostro de la maga se llenó de tristeza—… he hecho todo esto esperando encontrar algo de información acerca de cierta maga obscura, pero nada… Me duele pensar que todo esto resulte ser en vano...

— Tranquila Erza — trató de confortar Jellal a la maga, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de esta, sintiendo entre sus dedos su sedoso pelo color escarlata que tanto le gustaba de ella. Entonces prosiguió:— ¿A cerca de qué maga obscura estás buscando información?

— Su nombre es… Xena

Al escuchar aquel nombre la cara del peliazul se tornó pálida, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como dos platos y sus pupilas muy contraídas.

— ¡¿Te refieres a la maga estelar obscura… XENA?!—su rostro no dejaba de mostrar sorpresa.

— Así es…—respondió confundida la pelirroja— ¿Sabes algo de ella Jellal?

— Esa mujer está loca y es muy peligrosa—respondió este, apartándose y dándole la espalda a Erza— ¿Qué asuntos tienes con alguien demente como ella?

— Creemos que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Natsu y Lucy, por eso inicié mi búsqueda individual de información.

— ¿Natsu y Lucy desaparecieron?... No estoy seguro de si aquel _Dragon Slayer_ tiene algo que ver, pero pude que Lucy sí tenga algo que ver con todo ello.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Desde hace años Xena ha intentado hacerse del poder del Reino Estelar para sí sola, si controlas esa dimensión controlas todas las demás sin ningún problema, después de todo, el Reino Estelar es el universo en sí, donde las fuerzas del bien y el mal coexisten y se mantienen en equilibrio. La última vez que lo intentó fue en el año x776, pero algo frustró sus planes; aunque no sé a ciencia cierta qué pasó, se dice que fue otra maga de espíritus estelares con el corazón más puro que alguien pudiera encontrar. Si Lucy es igual de poderosa y posee un corazón igual de virtuoso que aquella maga, podemos estar seguros que está en la mira de Xena, pues es tan calculadora que querrá evitar que la historia se repita de nuevo.

— Además, un año después fue el mismo donde los dragones desaparecieron según me han contado Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy—observó Erza—Natsu es un _Dragon Slayer_, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con ello?

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no… eso no lo puedo asegurar, pero mientras Xena esté involucrada con ellos podemos saber que tendrán una batalla de vida o muerte.

— ¡Demonios!—la cara normalmente pasiva de la Scarlet tomó una faceta de desesperación y miedo incomparable, sin duda todo aquello que le había dicho Jellal la había dejado inquieta, tenía que dar aviso inmediatamente al gremio pero tenía que hacerlo en persona, puesto que no tenía una lácrima de comunicación consigo. Así que tomó la decisión de partir inmediatamente—Tengo que comunicárselo al maestro Makarov, debo de irme ya y…— no pudo terminar su frase pues algo la paró en seco…

— La mano de Jellal se encontraba prensada tan fuertemente a la muñeca de la pelirroja que era imposible desprenderse de su agarre, inclusive para la Titania. Esta perdió la calma de un momento a otro:

— ¡Suéltame Jellal! Tengo que avisar al maestro inmediatamente, es un asunto de vida o muerte, yo… — Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpida, esta vez por unos aún más fuertes brazos alrededor de ella—… ¿Je… ¿Jellal?

— Quédate conmigo un poco más, por favor—le suplicó al oído el mago.

— No puedo Jellal, tengo que…

— ¡Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte!…—interrumpió este subiendo su tono de voz y apretándola contra él aún más fuerte. Al parecer no le importaban las razones, quería que ella se quedara con él un poco más, así que no iba a desistir tan fácilmente en tratar de convencerla—… Sí, soy un egoísta… Desde lo sucedido en la Torre del Paraíso, hasta cuando luchamos con Oración Seis, inclusive cuando nos reencontramos después de los siete años que estuvieron perdidos… Todas esas veces mostré mi lado egoísta y cobarde, evadiendo mis sentimientos.

En ese momento él la separó de su cuerpo, manteniéndola cautiva aún entre sus manos tomándola firmemente de sus delgados y delicados brazos, manteniendo una tierna y dulce mirada que hacía contacto con la de ella. Entonces continuó:

— Erza…—cada vez que el mago mencionaba su nombre podía sentir cómo la pelirroja se estremecía completamente—Erza… Eso era lo único que recordaba cuando perdí la memoria. Aquel nombre estaba lleno de bondad, calor y brillo para mí, Erza… tú eres la única que da sentido y alegra mi vida, por ello he decidido que lucharé por ti.

— Jellal…—los ojos de la maga comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de afecto.

— Erza…—una de las manos del peliazul se posó suavemente en la mejilla de la Scarlet, secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por esta—…No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberte demostrado mis sentimientos aquella vez… Erza yo…Te amo, por favor, quedémonos juntos ésta noche.

Jellal acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, y depositó un tierno y dulce beso en sus labios, los cuales la Scarlet no dudó en aceptar y seguir. Al parecer aquel mago con esa rara marca en su ojo era el único al que no podía vencer, el único que la hacía temblar y estremecerse en su presencia, con el cual no podía ponerse ninguna de sus armaduras, pues ni una sola servía contra su gran poder: el de los sentimientos. Titania, la reina de las hadas, había quedado totalmente indefensa y derrotada.

De esta manera las manos del peliazul comenzaron a juguetear con el pelo escarlata que tanto le gustaba, despojándola así del listón que amarraba tal cascada roja. Besos y caricias se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y, poco a poco, ambos quedaron totalmente indefensos frente al otro.

Fue así como el mago prófugo de la justicia se sumergió en un cálido mar con olor a fresas y flores silvestres, dulces, salvajes y afrodisiacas; mientras que Titania disfrutaba de todos aquellos sentimientos que habitaban su corazón desde hacía ya varios años. Ambos deseaban que esa noche nunca acabara.

**. . .**

La luz del sol se filtraba tenuemente en la pequeña ventana presente en el también diminuto cuarto donde ambos magos habían pasado una noche llena de romance y pasión. Jellal despertó aún fatigado, sin duda fue más difícil que la pelea contra Oración Seis que ambos habían librado, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Al abrir sus ojos se percató de que su amada Scarlet ya no se encontraba más en el lugar, ni siquiera sus pertenencias, lo único que había además de él y el sofá en que consumaron su acto era una carta escrita a mano por ella, por su querida Erza, la cual decía así:

_Jellal:_

_Sé que fue poco este tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero no me arrepiento por nada de ello, hiciste introducirme en un mundo nuevo lleno de cosas que nunca había experimentado antes. Ahora tengo que partir, tú sabes que hay cosas importantes que tengo que hacer, pero esperaré ansiosa el día en que nos volvamos a reencontrar y podamos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. _

_No creo que seas un cobarde, al contrario, eres un hombre valiente, fuerte y poderoso que sólo protege a las personas importantes para él, estoy consciente de ello, todo eso definitivamente te convierte en alguien digno de admirar. Sigue así. Te amo._

_Siempre tuya, Erza Scarlet_

_P.D. Espero que a tu "prometida" no le importe esto ;9 jeje_

Gracias a la posdata de la carta el mago, como era de esperarse, se sonrojó de pena, sin embargo, aquel escrito lo hizo sumamente feliz.

Así pues, la maga ya iba de retorno con las noticias para el gremio de Fairy Tail mientras el peliazul disfrutaba un poco más del tenue aroma de fresas y flores que aún invadía el lugar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? jeje sinceramente no me agrada mucho el Jerza, pero admito que amé escribir este capítulo :3 intenté hacerlo con un poco de <em>lemon<em> pero no soy buena en ello xD así que les dejo a su criterio las cosas que pasaon esa noche ¬w¬

Sin más que decir, me despido! nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos! cada vez se va revelando un poco más acerca de nuestra villana Xena, así que estén al pendiente, que cualquier cosa puede pasar ;) jeje


	14. Determinación

Hola! perdón por la demora! (de nuevo :/) pero ya saben, las festividades de fin de año consumen mucho de tu tiempo x) jeje en fin, les traigo el capítulo de hoy que como siempre espero que disfruten :D

_(como es costumbre, la mayoría d elos personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Trollshima... perdón, Mashima xD jaja sigo tratando de superar lo del capítulo del manga de hoy (414) T^T)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14. Determinación<strong>

— Ya llegué —anunció una, aparentemente, feliz Lucy al llegar al "campamento" que ella y sus acompañantes habían montado, seguida de cierto mago pelirrosa cuyo rostro seguía entumecido por los golpes que había recibido antes.

— ¡Lucy-chaaaaaan! Qué bueno que llegaste, mira cuánta leña junté ^.^

— Hai hai

— Lucy-chan te ves muy contenta…—observó el titán estelar, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de la golpiza que había recibido el mago de fuego que venía con ella—… ¿será que al fin le diste a aquel tonto su merecido y vienes a confesarme tus sentimientos?—decía con alegría este, juntando sus manos y con corazones en los ojos.

— Tú pedazo de…—arremetió Natsu al escuchar lo último, más fue interrumpido por los copos que comenzaron a caer a su alrededor—… ¿nieve?

— Puu Puu

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Plue?—preguntó la maga.

— Puu Puu… Puu Puu Pu

— Al parecer ya es invierno aquí en el reino estelar—tradujo el _Dragon Slayer_.

— Es verdad, las estaciones cambian cada día aquí… Eso quiere decir que llevamos cuatro días en el Mundo Estelar, lo que sería…

— Casi un año en Earthland—completó el pelirrosa.

— Un año fuera de casa…fuera del gremio…

La sonrisa que la rubia había mantenido los últimos momentos regresó a ser una faceta de tristeza y preocupación, la cual el _Dragon Slayer_ no pudo evitar notar. Así pues, decidió levantarle el ánimo, como comúnmente lo hacía. Tomó su mano y la sostuvo justo frente a ellos mientras que clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

— No te preocupes Lucy, pronto pararemos a esa maga obscura Hiena…

— Xena —lo corrigió la maga.

— …Sí esa… y volveremos juntos a casa, directo a ver a nuestra gran familia en el gremio. Te lo prometo.

— Natsu…

El mago terminó su promesa con una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban, tan carismáticas como enigmáticas. Los ojos de la maga brillaron entre las lágrimas que le estaban a punto de brotar, pero que fueron paradas por una repentina ventisca de tormenta invernal que se hizo presente justo en ese momento.

— ¡Fríiiiioooo…!—musitó temblando la maga.

— ¿Uh? ¿Tienes frío Lucy?

— N…nnn…noo… sss…sólo esss…toy en modo viii…viii…braa…dorrrr… ¬¬

— ¿Are? O.o (N.A.: "¿Qué?" lo puse así porque me gusta como suena xD me recuerda a Kenshin de Rurouni Kenshi xD)

— Ol….ol…viii…daa…loooo -.-'

Era obvio que la rubia se estaba congelando en esos momentos, y pensó que su amigo podría entender fácilmente el sarcasmo con el que ella hablaba, más sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no era así. Aún con eso, el _Dragon Slayer _se quitó su bufanda y la dejó sobre los hombros de de su amiga, intentando así evitar que sufriera más por el clima.

— Natsu, de nuevo tu…

— No importa, te la prestaré por ahora n_n además, ya la habías tenido varias veces antes ¿no?

— Bue… bueno… yo… gracias n/n

— Oh, ¿Tienes frío Lucy-chan?—preguntó Heracles con la intención de interrumpir aquel momento enigmático entre los magos y, tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad, continuó— ¡ven a mis brazos que yo te cubriré!

— "_Este tipo es peor que aquella vaca estúpida y Loke juntos ¬¬"_—pensó el pelirrosa.

— E…etto… gracias Heracles, pero no es necesario.

Para evitar aquel momento incómodo, Lucy tomó una de sus llaves plateadas y, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de sus acompañantes, comenzó el ritual para llamar a aquel espíritu estelar:

— ¡Puerta del reloj ábrete! ¡Horologium!

Del lugar donde dicha llave tocó el suelo, se dibujó un círculo mágico del cual brotó aquel gran reloj de pared que tanta ayuda le había brindado en muchas otras ocasiones a la maga, sin embargo este no se encontraba bien. La madera que lo conformaba se notaba rota y quemada en varias zonas, sus manecillas estaban torcidas y el espejo, que resguardaba del mundo exterior a la maga cuando se introducía en aquel buen espíritu buscando refugio, estaba fracturado por completo.

— ¡Horologium!¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?! –preguntó desesperada la maga al ver el fatídico estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

— Seño…señorita Lucy… —el pobre espíritu no podía hablar, le faltaba el aliento y las palabras que pronunciaba eran apenas audibles.

— Horologium no te esfuerces, tranquilo te ayudaremos, sólo…—trataba de calmarlo la rubia, sin embargo ella misma comenzó a impacientarse.

— Tranquila Lucy—trató de calmarla Natsu mientras que se acercaba al par.

— Señorita Lucy… tiene que… *cof cof* — intentaba seguir el espíritu.

— Tranquilo, no hables, yo…

La mano de Lucy intentaba reparar algunos de los daños que había recibido el espíritu, pero sin ningún resultado. De pronto, unas frías "manos" hechas de fierro se posaron sobre la suya.

— Señorita, tiene que volver a Earthland, no es seguro que usted esté aquí…

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Qué dices? El Rey me pidió venir para ayudarles, y tú me dices que me vaya, eso…

— El Rey no contaba con lo fuerte que es aquella maga obscura, inclusive Aquarius-san y Leo-san han… por favor, hágame caso y regrese.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Tengo que ayudarlos yo…

— Lucy…—la llamó por lo bajo Natsu, sin obtener resultados.

— Tiene que volver…

— ¡NO!

— Por favor…

— ¡NO! ¡Es mi deber ayudarlos!

— Lucy…—habló un poco más fuerte el _Dragon Slayer_ pues había percibido algo que iba directo hacia donde ella y el espíritu se encontraban "discutiendo"—¡LUCY! —gritó este, al darse cuenta de que una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos_— "demonios, ¡no llegaré a tiempo!"_—el mago emprendió su corrida hasta ella.

Las pupilas de la maga se encogieron al divisar las llamas que se dirigían a ella y, pensando que serían sus últimos momentos, sólo se encogió para protegerse aunque fuera un poco de aquella hoguera, pero algo paró a esta. La rubia abrió sus ojos al percatarse de que no había pasado nada, o por lo menos no a ella. Justo frente donde estaba, se encontraba Horologium quién la defendió de aquellas brasas, siendo así consumido poco a poco por ellas.

— No…Horologium…No…—la maga no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, aquel amigo que siempre la ayudaba en los momentos más peligrosos ahora estaba siendo reducido rápidamente a simples cenizas.

— Lucy-san…—la llamó el reloj.

— ¡Horologium!—gritaba, acompañada de un llanto incontrolable. Corrió hacia él, pero fue detenida por los brazos de Natsu.

— Lucy-san… gracias por todo—fueron las últimas palabras de aquel espíritu, acompañadas de lo que parecía una sincera sonrisa.

— ¡HOROLOGIUM!... ¡Natsu!¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir con él! Tengo que…

— Basta Lucy…—la abrazó fuertemente a su pecho para intentar calmarla—… se fue. Perdón.

— ¡Pero yo lo pude haber evitado! ¡Yo…!

Más las insistentes palabras de la maga estelar se vieron interrumpidas por cierta risa estridente. Tenía un tono malévolo y demente, como si de un psicópata asesino se tratase. Pronto todos los presentes se percataron de quién se trataba justo antes de que apareciese frente a ellos. Una mujer de aspecto casi esquelético y piel pálida se hizo presente, su pelo negro tenía la misma longitud de su cuerpo.

— Jujujuju nos vemos de nuevo, Lucy Hearfilia, Natsu Dragneel.

— Xena— mencionó frustrada la mencionada.

Los grandes y atemorizantes ojos rubíes de la maga obscura ahora se le veían más aterradores, pues las cuencas de sus estos se le notaban más profundas. Con una enajenada sonrisa se "acercó" lentamente hacia los magos, balanceándose de un lado a otro con las manos como péndulos.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?!—preguntó furiosa la Heartfilia.

— Jujujuju… al parecer uno de tus sirvientes acaba de morir—se burló la pelinegra haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que se le había hecho.

— ¡TÚ… MALDITA!

— Shh shh Natsu Dragneel…—le dijo la maga obscura posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de este—…un caballero no debe hablarle así a una dama, el capitán Jigsaw jamás trataría así a una señorita—sus ojos parecían desorbitados.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—respondió consternado el pelirrosa.

— Sí, el capitán Jigsaw era…

— ¡Contesta Xena! ¡¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer al Mundo Estelar?! Como maga estelar debes saber que a los humanos no se nos permite venir y mucho menos causar alboroto—la interrumpió Lucy.

La rubia había captado la atención de la maga, que giró su rostro rápidamente para posarlo justo enfrente del de Lucy con una mirada aún más amenazante.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME RUBIA ESTÚPIDA!—le gritó esta, sin embargo la Heartfilia seguía con una mirada determinada a conseguir respuesta, lo cual hizo que la maga bipolar cambiara su actitud nuevamente y, alejándose de los magos de Fairy Tail prosiguió:—…Jujuju si quieres saberlo debes de llegar hasta el castillo, ahí te contaré todo y arreglaremos cuentas pendientes jujujuju.

— ¡Xena! ¡Espera!

Dicho eso y sin hacerle el mínimo caso de nuevo a la rubia, la pelinegra se marchó, dejando tanto a magos como espíritus estelares sin palabras. Lucy sólo sollozaba.

**. . .**

Pasaron varios minutos para que la maga estelar calmara su llanto, y en ningún momento fue liberada por el fuerte agarre de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué?...—musitó esta.

— ¿Uh?

— Yo sabía que estaba pasando algo muy malo en el Reino Estelar, y yo… aún así… Estaba perdiendo el tiempo—decía entre lágrimas la maga.

— Hey, tranquila…—la calmó el pelirrosa, posando sus manos algo ásperas sobre las delicadas mejillas de la rubia, secando así las gotitas que resbalaban por estas—juntos solucionaremos esto, aún me tienes a mi —sonrió con seguridad este— Además, ¿te lo prometí no? No dejaría que lloraras de nuevo, lamento no haber cumplido con ello, haré lo posible por compensarlo.

— Natsu…—respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¡También me tienes a mi Lucy-chan!—trataba de alegrarla de igual manera el titán.

— ¡Puu Puu!

— Chicos... Gracias

Nada pudo haber calmado más a la maga en aquel momento, el sentir el apoyo de sus camaradas la hacía sentir segura y que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Así pues, decidida, secó las últimas lágrimas de su cara y, acomodándose la bufanda prestada por su amigo, emprendió su camino hasta el castillo donde se encontraba aquella bruja.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Lucy-chan?—preguntó curioso Heracles.

— Es hora de saldar cuentas con Xena.

Dicho esto, la Heartfilia retomó su camino hacia el castillo, seguida por sus amigos, decididos a terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Un poco corto lo sé, pero ¡oigan! al fin nos vamos encaminando poco a poco a lo que es el climax de este fanfic :3 jeje así que espero que sigan comingo para que vean lo que pasará ;)<br>Saben, es raro trabajar con un personaje tan bipolar como mi villana... pero es divertido xD puede sacar su lado sádico en cualquier momento ewe jeje

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo! :)


End file.
